Mine
by forestvamp231
Summary: I love AVP but I don't think there is enough alien lovin. So, as abnormal as it is, I wanted to make a one-shot about interspecies romance between an alien and a human. Enjoy *So much for oneshot huh?*
1. Chapter 1

*I love AVP but I don't think there is enough alien lovin. So, as abnormal as it is, I wanted to make a one-shot about interspecies romance between an alien and a human. Enjoy*

Note: I do not own alien but Maia is my original character.

Italics mean telepathic speech.

Mine

I was twelve when they came. My parents and I were settlers shipped off onto another planet far from earth. The atmosphere was hospitable but life that had once existed was now extinct so we were introducing plant and animal species to make a new place for human kind. At first I didn't like it. It was like living in a desert. It was boring and dull and always the same. But then the first batch of trees grew and there was shade again. When I was older and enough of the station was built I started school with the other small group of children there. I was so excited and loved the short time I had to enjoyed it.

But then one day I remember the alarms sounding and the station raged into a panic. Our soldiers raced through the halls after I slipped through my teachers grasp and tried to find my parents.

Finally, I found our rooms and raced inside. My parents were there, but they weren't breathing anymore. My mother was laid out on the couch, long gashes streaked down her front that created a fountain of blood that soaked her and the couch. My father lay on the floor face down, a hole in his skull. Above him stood a dragon, a creature blacker than night and scarier than your worst nightmares. My father's blood stained the hissing lips. I stared, shocked. I was petrified yes and yet at the same time I couldn't help but notice the almost mystical qualities of the being. I just stood there, mouth agape.

The alien looked at me and tilted his head to the side. It charged me but didn't kill me. Instead I was lifted off the ground by the boney fingers, the talons slightly stabbing me. I thrashed about but the gripped tightened and the pain made me stop.

It carried me out of the station and through the growing forest. In the distance I could see a looming dark structure. As we got closer and closer (which happened fast because of its long and muscular legs) I noticed the dark bumpy pieces that made the structure. It looked like body parts of the creature itself.

Creepy.

We raced into the inner working of the alien home. I was brought into a dark room and stuck to the wall. This wasn't going well. The creature left. Okay, things were looking a little better. I looked around and noticed many of the people from my station. I couldn't recognize some because they had a strange cover over their faces. Half of the others looked panicked, the other half were asleep.

A crunching noise started beside me. I wiggled and tried to see better. It was then I noticed my teacher stuck to the wall like me and to my right. Her eyes were wide and frantic. She began to convulse and squirm. A number of the aliens came into the room and surrounded her, waiting patiently for what? I didn't know. Suddenly with a vicious scream her chest was thrown open and a worm like creature thrust out. Blood splattered everywhere. The creature dropped to the floor and the aliens began purring and crooning softly. The worm slithered with them off through a tunnel. I couldn't bear it. It was too much. I began to sob, not daring to cry out loudly incase the aliens come back. No one took notice.

Maybe an hour later I had no more tears left as I stared blankly at the eggs on the floor. Within that short time I witnessed many more humans be brought and attached to the wall. The crab like aliens emerged from the eggs and leapt at the closest victim. I eventually figured out how the process worked. These aliens lived in a type of hive mostly likely obeying one queen who layed all these eggs. The eggs then needed hosts to produce the final offspring.

Luck was so far with me as the eggs closest me had not yet open. My heart raced inside my chest. _I'm scared_. I kept repeating in my head. _I'm scared, I just want my mom._

Suddenly, a larger alien entered the chamber. It wasn't like the others. It was bigger, with longer claws, a huge tail, and obvious spikes on its shoulder blades. I hadn't cared to notice if the other smaller ones had them too. I came over to me and tilted its head, a very human gesture. I sniffled, my nose tingling from my sobbing.

At this the creatures head snapped back and it came forward. It grabbed my middle and easily pulled me out of the confines that had been so strict when I myself had tried escape. I was once again racing through the tunnels with a monster at my back.

Finally, the thing slowed and the tunnel opened into a large cavern. I had barely glanced around when my eyes settled on the monster of all monsters. It sat in the middle seemingly attached to the sealing by the same sort of organic material that had bound me previously. Behind it trailed a semi-see through sac that stretched long and thick. I watched as eggs were produced. I had been right. This was a hive. And this was their Queen, their mother, their goddess.

The large alien brought me forward ever closer to the Queen. I struggled but was only thrown in front of her. I didn't catch myself but rather fell into a crouching bow before her, trying (on instinct) to appease and seem harmless. I heard her growl and hiss softly. The alien behind me answered with his own noises though quieter.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me" I whispered. Her mighty head sank lower, closer to me. I felt a tingle at the back of my head. I shook it, trying to make it go away. Then, it became a nudge and then a push at the back of my consciousness. It intensified and I mentally pushed back trying to make it go away. Its force started to hurt but I didn't let up. "GO AWAY" I screamed. I collapsed on the floor throwing my hands to me head as if trying to keep my sanity in.

Finally, when the pain became so intense I thought I couldn't take it anymore I snapped. The force exploded into my mind passed all the walls I'd put up and crashed into me. My head flew up. Just like that the pain ended. Just like that I stopped struggling. I stared into the eyeless face of the queen. I felt her. I… she was there in my mind!

_Sshhhhhhh child, _she said, _be still._ I stared at her continuously amazed.

_How?_ I thought.

_I am Empress Boadicea. I and my offspring are xenomorphs, aliens from another world._ Her voice rang strong and clear in my head. She continued on to explain how she had been a stow away on a ship that passed our world and seeing it as a good opportunity she flung herself into our atmosphere and began birthing her children. She explained how they grew, how the built, how they survived. She was firm in her description that she was the matriarch; none of her children could disobey her commands. She explained the different classes within the hive, how there were the average drones, the protective warriors, the fiercely loyal Praetorians, and then Queens and Empresses like herself. I listened to her intently. Taking in all I could.

_Now,_ she said, _Introduce yourself human child._

"I…" I began.

_With your mind small one, so the whole hive may understand you and know you,_ she corrected. I swallowed glad I didn't have to use my voice as I was sure it would fail me.

_My name is Maia. I…I'm twelve years old, _I tried.

_Well done_, she complemented. I didn't know why but I feel fiercely proud that I had pleased her. A small smile crept onto my lips. I risked pushing my luck.

_My I ask a question my queen?_ She purred at my formal address.

_Yes child_. She responded.

_With what I have seen and you have now told me, why am I not dead?_ I didn't really want to know the answer but her response would tell me if I was actually safe or would just die later.

She paused for a moment and my heart rate increased. _I heard you_. She said. _In the tunnels you were scared and you pleaded in your mind not to die; and I heard you without any link to the hive. In your most likely scared state your mental abilities may have been heightened to your peak performance but even then I would not normally hear your thoughts. And then you called for your mother whom I assume is dead by the acts of one of my children._ A sharp chill ran down my spine at that. Yes, she was right. _You are gifted human and your pleas have touched me. I will be your new mother. Does this please you? _

She was waiting for me to scream, I could sense it. I knew what she meant. If I agreed I would grow up and live with the monsters who had murdered my family and my friends. If I denied her, I would be killed. But as I gazed up at her strange beauty I found solstice. It wasn't the threat or fear that influenced my response, but my heart. _Yes, mother._ I answered; _I would like that very much._ She purred her alien purr and beckoned me closer.

We talked for the many days to follow about the xenomorphs and about humans. She shared her ways with me and in return I shared mine with her. She taught me their alien language as although I was able to establish a telepathic connection with the hive, it was strenuous and exhausting to constantly use it.

Many of her children came to greet me and see their strange, soft skinned sister. Xenomorphs were not "born" with genitals but their mental auras definitely had either feminine or masculine preferences. Some of them even took mates, although only the Queen could actually reproduce.

My Queen's hive was small in comparison to those she described existing out within the stars, but ours was special. Our mental bond was strong. After making a few hundred children she severed herself from her egg sac and stop producing children on a regular basis. Thus, our family was not just a Queen and her drones but a mother and her sons and daughters. They had names, and feelings (although those didn't matter much because remember they always obeyed their queen no matter what). They had intelligence that flowed through the hive link. What one knew could be shared with the others and thus their mental strength grew.

The Queen herself was special and every child knew it. Not only was she the bringer of life but also a protector, teacher, and care taker. I must admit she favored me above the others not only because I was different but because I had the ability to disobey her but I never chose to. She was my mother and I loved her. She knew each of her children and loved them or punished them accordingly. However, she kept their numbers strong at a stable level so we could protect ourselves.

Mother used to tell me stories about the hunters. It was at the age of 16 that I saw them. Our warriors and Praetorians rushed to fight them. Many of my friends were killed. In the end, however, they did their jobs well. They used our unique skill to fight them instead of the usual brood strength.

I quickly took up lessons with the other fighters and learned how to defend myself and my hive. When the hunters returned again mother was confused, they should not have been back so soon. Yet, we prevailed again and I myself took part in the battle. I killed my fair share.

Over the years I grew and developed into a woman and the clan could sense my maturity. Mother told me that I would find a mate soon. When I told that I did not love any of my brothers she was curious again at my human nature. She asked me to show her what I meant and I unleashed my love and devotion to her through our mental link. I open my heart and let my emotions fly. Instantly she was taken back. Aliens did not normally have such strong emotions although they did sometimes occur.

After feeling this she questioned why I would feel such intensity with another besides herself. I explained that it was essentially the same yet different; the feeling I looked for in a mate. I expressed the longing and what I hoped to feel. Then she understood.

_If this is what you seek my daughter than a normal mate would not suffice_; she told me one day.

"Then I shall wait for the day that I will find him mother", I replied. She purred at me and bowed her head where I lovingly stroked her crown, something only I could do for my Queen. I petted her and crooned my affection to her. After so many years I could speak the alien language perfectly.

Over the years I thought about my human past and wondered if I had betrayed my kind. But whenever I asked myself this I could not feel such sorrow as I once had for the lost humans because I understood how they fit into the xenomorphs life style. Occasionally new humans would try to land on our planet. I would aid in trapping them and bringing them home to produce new children every once and a while. Although I would always remain human in body I no longer felt human at heart.

*Okay I am getting into this way too much to be just one chapter long. Guess I'll just have to continue. What do you think? I know it's been done before but do you still like it? Review please!*


	2. Chapter 2

*So here is the continuation. Let's see how this plays out*

Chapter 2 - Connection

I woke up to the sounds of my family moving through the hive. I shifted on my bed of furs my family had made me as a present. Being human I would sometimes get cold but the furs in my nest always kept me warm.

I stretched and got up from my bed. Walking down a familiar tunnel and into an open chamber I found Tia slicing meet off a recent animal kill. Tia was one of my elder sisters, she was a sort of close aunt.

"Good morning Tia" I said in greeting.

_The same to you dear Maia. Are you hungry?_ She asked.

"Yes actually." I said and she handed me a piece of prime meat.

_For our Maia_ she said. Oh how I love my family. I rumbled a thanks deep within my chest and took the meat.

Next, I headed off down another tunnel and came to a training room. Alcander was there teaching a youngling some fighting technique. Alcander was a tall Praetorian who was disciplined in mind as well as body. He was often serious but I always tried to make him laugh. Usually it took some human clumsiness or mistake to actually do it. Alcander was perhaps the one alien I would consider taking as a mate but he was still not what I was looking for and our connection just didn't spark the way I wanted it to.

As I slowly entered the training room Alcander raced up a nearby wall and leapt backwards at the youngling. He twisted his body in mid air and brought his tail blade forward so he landed on the warrior and forced him to the ground placing his blade at the opponent's throat.

_You would be dead_ he said. Being a telepathic voice any exhaustion he might have did not show in his voice. It remained deep and strong as ever. I looked at the poor xenomorph being beaten by Alcander and noticed it to be Emil, an eager youth who was always looking to please. Emil's black lip flicked up, quivering in annoyance.

_I will get you Alcader, one day you will lose_. It wasn't a threat but a promise between sparing comrades.

_By mother that will be the day. _Alcander responded.

"I'm sorry Emil but I'd bet a deer's hide on Alcander every time." I chimed in. Alcander's mouth widened into an alien smile. I could feel his pleasure at the compliment within my mind. Emil on the other handed pouted to the best of his alien abilities.

_Do you really have such little faith in me Maia? _Emil asked while he shoved Alcander off and stood up. Ya, he was young but he still had a foot on me as I myself am only around 5' 10".

"No Emil, I believe you could take down a yautja hunter, but Alcander is no hunter." In fact Alcander was one of the top Praetorian guards. One of mothers prides.

_Neither are you_ said Emil as he charged me. I leaped up and spring boarded off his sleek head to the ground behind him. I pulled out my make shift bow and arrow. I could fight hand to hand or with knives but my weapon of choice was a bow and arrow. Accuracy baby.

_Your right_ said Alcander coming up beside me, _she's human_. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment but he was smiling so I let it slide.

"And don't you forget it."I said. Alcander lowered his head and nudged me with his long skull. I draped my arm over him and used my other hand to stroke the scarred head. He purred at my touch.

Emil growled in front of us. "Alcander won the fight so he gets the reward" I said. Emil lowered his head and I laughed. "When you are old enough and take a mate for yourself then she will shower you with affection" I said still laughing.

Emil's head snapped up. _Will you be my mate Maia?_ I stopped laughing.

"You are not old enough to take a mate" I said matter of fact.

_But when I am would you accept me?_ He said

_Maia deserved better than any old warrior let alone you Emil. She will choose only a true xenomorph_. Alcander said.

_Why I outta…_ Emil started as her once again attached Alcander. I jumped out of the way and let them resume practicing.

"Good bye you two" I called back to them as I climbed up another tunnel and away from the pair. Emil's question got me thinking again. I was lonely I'll admit that. But what lone human in a nest of xenomorphs wouldn't be? Is it so bad for me to know what I want and to hold out for it? I hope not, I'm almost 18 now. How much more waiting will I do?

As I began to look for a proper flint to sharpen my weapons with I heard my mother calling me gently. I raced into her chamber where she was cuddling the newly borns. No other queen would do that. She sat majestically. Hind legs bent and front limbs out before her like a canine. Her tail was wrapped close to her in a protective gesture of keeping the wormlike younglings between her skeletal chest and her tail. An alien playpen.

I approached her eagerly. "May I mother?" I asked.

_Yes you may_, she answered. I rushed over to her side and scooped up one of the chestbursters and cuddled it to my chest.

_Maia_, it thought in somewhat of a gurgle. It was still finding its xenomorphs voice. However, I could it was a girl.

"Hello young one, do you have a name yet?"

_No_, she answered, _mother is waiting till I am bigger. Then she will name me_. She replied. She got very excited. I chuckled to myself.

"When you get your name you'll have to be sure to tell me" I told her. She nodded her growing head in reply. Too cute, I thought. I put her back with her brothers and sisters and moved back around to sit in front of my mother's head.

"Good day mother" I said formally and bowed my head in respect.

_My child you please me greatly._ I lifted my head and smiled at her. She didn't have eyes but she knew. _I have felt the land shake with the landing of a ship. It is much too small to be a yautja ship or even one of their pods. I suspect humans. I want you to go to them and bring them all back to be used as hosts. Do you understand? _

"Yes mother. I shall do you bidding with pleasure."

_Good, now make haste. Take a drone or two with you if you so desire._ I stood and bowed again to her.

"I'll not fail you mother." I said and turned to run off. As I sprinted through the maze that is our hive I could feel her deep chuckling in my head, _no_, she said, _I doubt you will. _

I pushed myself faster. There would be new arrivals soon. I smiled to myself. I jumped through a tunnel and into a clearing. This one was often used for socializing or eating. I stood and swiveled my head looking for the right drones. Then I saw them lounging across the room. Normally, xenomorphs do not lounge but they had most likely done their duty for today and were about to head off to sleep.

I stepped up to them. They were huddled together not because of the temperature but because as of last year these two close friends had become mates. I was overjoyed for them.

"My friends, mother has felt a presence and has asked that we bring back all humans as hosts."

_Mother will produce new younglings?_ The female Placidia asked excited. I nodded in reply.

_I had not expected her to produce so soon after the last batch but I am glad that there will be new young bloods to train_. Galen said.

"Indeed. Shall we make haste?" Both nodded and stood. I turned and raced away with both of them close behind me. We came to an exit quickly and halted to spy on our targets. Our position was raised so we looked down on the group.

Indeed mother was right. Four humans walked out of a tiny ship and began spreading in opposite directions.

_What are they doing?_ Galen asked.

"They are taking measurements and samples most likely to test if the area is hospitable" I answered. I had seen many on my old station do the same as they were now. I watched the human male that walked towards the hives direction. He was tall and broad shouldered with dark hair that hung in front of his eyes. I tilted my head to the side.

From a human stand point he was no doubt attractive. But I didn't want a human mate. Alcander was right when he said my mate would be all xenomorph.

"I will subdue the closest male. Galen you take the female walking directly away from out direction. Placidia you take the human on the left. I will also take the one on the right." They hissed in agreement.

They sprinted away from me to circle around their targets. They would use their strength and speed to knock the humans out and get them inside. As the Queens preferred I would take two humans but with this body I would lead them in instead of attack.

I moved forward out of the shade provided by the hive home. I moved forward on all fours towards the man like an animal. He did not notice me.

I moved to the side of him, in between my two targets. Then, I grunted and hissed to attract their attention. I still remembered human but I didn't want them to think I was intelligent. I wanted them to think I was a harmless girl, lost and left to fend for herself in the wild.

They heard me and both their heads snapped up. The other human was also a male with blond hair as light as the summer sands. He was not as attractive as the other. As they looked at me I tilted my head to the side and widened my eyes in an innocent and curious expression. They did not see or hear their comrades disappear behind them.

"Hey Riley where do you think she came from?" Asked the Blond.

"I have no idea Cam" Answered the dark haired Riley. My head snapped to him. His voice, it was deep. Something in his voice called to me. I inched closer to him, unable to stay away. At this angle I could now see his eyes just as dark as his hair. They were all curiosity and scientific research but I bet he had a sense of humor too.

"Riley" I said. I didn't have to add the gruffness to my voice as I hadn't spoken English in a long time.

Riley's mouth dropped open. I struggled not to giggle. Cam took a step closer. Yes, that's it, I thought. My head swiveled to focus on him and he stared at me.

"Can you understand me?" Cam asked. I just stared.

"Are you alone?" Cam tried again. He took another step closer. So did Riley. I brought back my attention to Riley. He stopped so I inched closer to him.

"Alone?" I asked Riley. He nodded. Then I giggled as part of the act and leaped backwards and started to walk away at a fast pace on all fours.

"Hey! Wait up!" Riley called. I could hear his heavy steps race after me.

"Riley wait! You don't know where that leads! We should get the others. Riley!" But Riley was already following me into the shade. I disappeared into the darkness.

"Hello?" Riley called. I purred to him and a light stick turned on. He flashed it in my face. My purring stopped. He brought the light down to the grown. I purred again. He moved the light beam to see the entire tunnel with me in the corner.

"Amazing" he said. "Cam get over here you have to see this" he shouted back. Cams heavy footsteps drew very near. They stood looking at my hives home. I hissed. Their attention came to me.

I turned and walked deeper into the tunnel and waited at the next entry way to a tunnel running left. The hesitated but eventually followed me. I took the left tunnel and waited. Then I took a right that run for a while. Then I slipped down a descending tunnel and both of the humans tripped in after me. I leapt out of the tunnel and gracefully landed. They fell on top of one another in a heap.

In the darkness I stood on bipedal legs. I walked forward into the beam of their light sticks. Rubbing their forming bruises they looked up at me. I stared down at them. I bent over and picked up the human invention. I looked at them and switched it off.

Their world was overwhelmed with darkness. I screeched and my brothers came forward and grabbed the two humans and attached them to the wall as I had once been. I could see perfectly well.

I walked forward till I stood in front of Riley. His head swiveled as his sight adjusted. Finally he spotted his team mates attached to the far wall. So did Cam. Face huggers had already settled on them as the new seeds were sent down their throats and into their stomach. Riley started to struggle.

"You will not be able to escape." I said.

His eyes found me. "Why are you doing this?"

"So that my brethren can be born." I answered.

"You are not like them, I don't know what happened to you but you don't have to be like them. Help us and we can bring you back to human civilization" Riley said.

"I don't want to go back" I said. He looked at me like I had spoken xenomorph which I'm sure I hadn't.

"What?" He asked. Cam looked on at our conversation.

"You heard me, I don't want to go back. This is my family." To prove me point a close friend of mine named Elvina came next to me. I rubbed her drone skull affectionately. "Hello Elvina" I said in English to prove my point to the humans. She purred her pleasure. I tickled under her jaw lines and she screeeed loudly. All I did was laugh.

Riley and Cam looked at me like I was a lunatic but they did not have a chance to say anything as two eggs opened and the face huggers leapt at them and silenced them. Elvina and the rest began to walk away. When she noticed I did not follow she turned to me.

_Would you like to train while we wait?_ She asked.

"Yes, I will meet you there in a moment." With that she walked off. I stood still as the protestant and muffled yells of the human males ceased completely.

I took one step and then another forward till I stood directly in front of Riley. The face hugger's tail curled around his throat. I smiled slightly. I lifted my hand and gently stroked the back of the face hugger that would bring us a strong xenomorph. I felt a happy tug in my mind and knew it was happy I had pet it.

I traced its spine with my finger before turning to following Elvina to a sparing chamber.

*Well still going. So what did you think? Huh huh huh huh huh? Review!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Man my fingers are flying! 1:14 a.m. and here we go for the third chapter wahoo!*

Chapter 3- Meeting you

Elvina whipped her tail at me and I dove to the floor to escape it. I ran close to the ground and got close but she reached for me with her talons. I bounced to the side and rolled.

"Come on, come get me!" I shouted at her. She hissed loudly and lunged for me. I jumped like I was going to meet her attach and then dropped down and away from her. Without skipping a beat I whirled and brought my knife to her throat as she tried to twist on the floor for a re-attack. I stood above her panting heavily. A small smile tugged the corner of my mouth. "Gotcha" I said.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. One more time for a tie breaker?_ She asked no hint of fatigue in her telepathic voice. I removed the knife and stood back so she could stand up. Elvina was a normal drone and in xenomorph years just about my age. She was my best friend.

"ya, sure. Just give me one second to breath here okay?" She laughed a bit at my "humanness". "Oh shut up" I said, giving her a shove in the shoulder. She grinned at me but back off to let me catch my breath. We had been sparing for almost two hours and with my new victory we were tied for wins. I approached her, signaling I was ready to go again. Her shiny black lips curled back to reveal the even teeth that lay beneath. If I wasn't careful she would rip me to pieces, even in training.

Elvina gave a challenging hiss and I took my fighting position. I answered her with a hiss of my own. As we went to spring forward mother was suddenly in the back of my head. I dropped to the floor on my back in submission. Elvina understood and did not attack.

_Maia my child, I can feel my new children are almost ready. Go meet them._ She commanded.

_Yes mother_, I answered. With that my Queen receded from my mind. I stood and focused on Elvina who tilted her head curiously. It had been a private conversation so she hadn't heard.

"The chestbursters are almost ready. Mother wants me to great them." I explained.

_But didn't you help greet the last group?_ She asked. Normally (with the exception of a select few) we took turns being the welcoming party. It had been my turn last time.

"I don't know why mother wants me there but it is her will and I will follow it."

_Spoken like a true xenomorph_, she said. She knew of my insecurities as a human and always knew how to make me feel better. Regular xenomorphs wouldn't care about each other like this but like I said, my family isn't normal.

I grinned at Elvina and walked over to her and stroked her skull. It wasn't scarred like the skulls of the warriors but smooth and undented. She purred and her exoskeleton vibrated against my hands.

"I'm going to get clean for the greeting." I said as I pulled back.

_Alright, go do your human thing_. She said. Xenomorphs didn't need to bathe, probably because of their exoskeleton but I need a bath, especially after the friendly workout.

"I'll see you later then" She nodded her giant head. I ran off in the direction of my nest.

Our hive sits on a large number of underground lakes, it's how we get water and also keep the hive temperature in control. But seeing as its drinking water it would be inappropriate for me to bath in. Thus was my relief upon finding an underground pond through a tight crevasse in the hive home. Only I or younglings could fit through and younglings weren't allowed to explore. It was also cut off from the other water supplies so it was absolutely perfect.

I entered my nest and removed the thin animal hide bra and skirt that I had been wearing. Often times I wore make shift clothing because otherwise I felt naked. Xenomorphs had exoskeletons, I had animal hides.

Wearing nothing but my bear skin I walked a bit down one hallway and face the wall. You'd never know anything was here unless you knew what to look for.

I slid myself in and stood on the thin ledge next to the water. I dipped a toe in. The water was slightly warm from the sun's rays outside at the waters source. I edged myself in and enjoyed the refreshing feeling. All the sweat and grime of the day washed away. I felt my muscles relax and I sighed with contentment.

All too soon I left the water and returned to my nest to grab some fresh garments. Then I raced off to one of the hatching chambers.

…

I entered the large room filled with empty egg shells. Mother would not create new ones until a host presented itself or we needed numbers. These empties would be taken care of later.

A number of xenomorphs were already there. I walked up to an elder drone named Fatima. She was a drone who loved to take care of the children. She was the hives main nurse maid and had done so happily all her life.

"How long do you think Fatima?" I asked.

_Oh not long at all now, in fact I can hear one beginning now._ I envied her and her alien senses. I couldn't hear anything. Fatima moved towards one host body. It had been the female abducted by Galen. I followed her.

A few minutes later an audible crunch could be heard. The female's eyes snapped open at the pain. Her chest began to heave. Her breathing became heavy and labored. She groaned and we waited. Snaps could be heard at the chestburster wacked itself against the hosts ribs and forced its way out from the inside.

The female began to scream "oh god!" I stood still and waited. Finally, with one last effort the chestburster broke through and the humans dying scream mixed with the child's hisses and moans of new life. Fatima stepped forward and purred to the babe. Its head swiveled to her, trying to locate the source of the soothing sound. It fell out of the host body and onto the floor and slithered towards Fatima.

She bent down and gently picked it up. She turned and handed it to one of the other females waiting. That female took off straight for mother's chamber. I watched her leave. No sooner had she exited the chamber when another crunch was heard.

This time it was Placidia's human. The group shifted over and listened at the event repeated. The child broke through with a tiny roar. The first had been nothing but another drone, but this one was a warrior, maybe even a Praetorian class.

Fatima purred loader and scooped up the chestburster carful to mind it's already snapping jaws. Yes, I bet it will be a praetorian. Once again the youngster was passed on to a waiting carrier who rushed it to the Queens chambers.

Next came Cam. I stared coolly into his now open eyes. He found me and glared.

"You bitch, what did you do to me? OW! What the hell did you do?" he yelled.

"You have been given a great honor. From your flesh a miracle shall arise." I said. I smiled to him. His anger amused me so I decided to piss him off while trying to comfort him. I cocked my head sweetly to the side and said in an honest and sincere voice "Thank you".

He started to say more but the new xenomorph inside him struggled for freedom. I just couldn't resist.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

He managed to stutter "You're sick" before my new sibling erupted from his chest. Fatima took care of the child while I still looked at Cam. Good riddance, I thought. But I had to admit, that last comment was indeed too much.

I didn't have much time to dwell on that as Riley's chest began to heave. He opened his eyes and just like Cam he looked at me. His deep dark eyes bore into me like space shuttles on turbo. I suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. But your sacrifice is for the best, believe me." I told him. He didn't yell, or cry, or struggle. No doubt the chestburster was wiggling inside him at that moment. I am truly glad I never had to know what that feels like, I simply cannot imagine. Riley just continued to look at me. He began to chant in what I imagine was some religious prayer before death. A religious scientist, oh the irony.

I met his gaze as he continued to pray but as the crunching of his ribs became louder I suddenly couldn't focus on him anymore. I was drawn to him, not just to him but to his chest. I stepped closer, no finding the will to resist this strange pull. Fatima stepped forward and firmly grasped my shoulder and shoved me to the side. She hissed at me.

It snapped me out of my haze.

I blinked trying to focus. There, better.

I let my gaze once again settle on Riley's chest and the spot of blood that had begun to appear. Cracking filled the chamber in a crescendo of noise as more and more the chestburster inside fought its way out. Riley rolled his head back both in content and pain but I hardly noticed.

The ribs were finally shattered and the young Praetorian was free, yes it would definitely grow into a praetorian. It moved its head back and forth and hissed softly. Fatima started to purr once more and the chestburster instantly honed in on her location. It snapped at her and she faltered for a second surprised.

It dropped to the floor just like the others but as Fatima moved to pick it up it again snapped at her. It hissed and moved its head from side to side searching for something. I stood still utterly curios as to what was happening.

The chestburster stopped moving its head and I realized it was facing me. It slithered across the floor and came right up to my feet and purred. Of all things it purred. A smile appeared on my face. This creature before me was the most beautiful child I had ever seen.

I bent down and picked it up gently in my arms. Fatima said nothing as I turned and headed off for mothers chamber.

I walked through the exit and hurriedly made my way through the halls. In my arms the youngling cuddled into my chest and arms rubbing its tiny ahead across my skin affectionately. It continued to purr the entire journey to mother.

Finally we reached her. She had sent the older children away with a drone and now kept the brand new additions close to her between her front limbs.

She noticed me enter and reached out with her inner front arms. I quickly ran to her and she took the babe from me.

Ounce it was in mother's arms its purr intensifies almost to a roar. It was so happy to be touched and cuddled by the Queen. Mother nuzzled the four new xenomorphs and purred deep within her boney chest. They gurgled and screeed in response.

I turned around and went back to my nest to sleep. I snuggled into the warm furs and fell asleep easily against their cushioning embrace.

*Okay CH 3 done. Well? Good? Bad? Alien? REVIEW PEOPLE!*


	4. Chapter 4

*Alright day two and onto chapter four already. Thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate all of your comments! Well here is the next bit, hope you like it.*

Chapter 4- Know me

I awoke the next day feeling refreshed. I assumed it was about midday but in my shrouded world all I could see were shadows. I raised myself off the pile of furs and walked to a resting chamber where many xenomorphs had gathered to eat.

Mates huddled closed together in pairs. As usual Tia was there serving portions of meat. I walked up to her and gave a hiss in greeting.

_Good morning Maia, care for a bite?_ She asked.

"Good day Tia. Yes thank you." Tia handed me a chunk of flesh.

_Maia, the Queen wants you to hunt for fresh nourishment to feed the newborns._ She told me.

"Alright, I'll leave immediately." Within the first days of life xenomorphs grew exponentially and need large amounts of flesh to satisfy their ravaging hunger. I would have to move quickly to keep them fed.

I wolfed down my breakfast and hurried back to my nest to grab my weapons. Then I headed out into the open air.

The fresh breeze tickled my exposed skin and tiny goose-bumps covered my arms. I breathed in deeply taking in untainted air.

I descended from the hive entrance and jogged into the nearby forest. The sun was hot against my back as I crossed the open ground but the trees provided cooling shade once I reached them.

I sunk into the brush and waited, listening. There was movement to my right. I crawled in that direction ever staying in the cover of the thick ferns.

Poking my head above the leaves I saw a small group of deer grazing in a more open clearing. I raised my bow and looked for my target. Closest me was a mother and her faun. I would not kill them. The faun had a right to grow and live and reproduce. By leaving it I would help preserve the food supply for my family.

I looked for a better target. The largest buck was still young so I decided against him as well for he would sire many heirs himself. Then I saw a young buck just starting to reach maturity. He was thick with muscle but smaller than the main male. Him. He would be a hearty meal. However, he would not be enough. I chose two other females as well.

Silently I raised myself into a crouch and took aim. With a whir my first arrow flew fast through the air and stuck true in the buck's chest. He voiced his pain and alarm. The others began to scatter.

I quickly aimed again and compensating for their bounding leap shot first one female then the other quickly. They struggled but I had been precise. After a few minutes all three lay on the ground dead.

I then realized I wouldn't be able to carry all three back on my own. I threw my head back and cried into the day, a summoning screech for some help. My vocal cords rang with my call and even after I stopped my howl echoed through the forest.

I waited patiently.

Soon, Emil and another warrior named Burnaby emerged from the underbrush.

"I cannot carry all three" I stated as they approached. They nodded and walked past me to pick up the carcasses.

_Let us help you dear Maia_, said Emil. He rushed to the buck and heaved it into his grasp. He was obviously making a show of his xenomorph strength, showing off for me. In all honesty it just made me envious.

My weak human muscles were not even capable of bring home my kills. I hung my head ashamed of my weakness.

Emil had been smiling until he sensed my change in mood. The smile faded. He walked over to me and nudged his large cranium against me. He rubbed against me soothingly and against my better judgment I leaned into his gestures.

_Here, please let me take away your burden,_ he said. He bent beside me and picked up one of the females as well as the buck he was already carrying. He gave no indication of struggling with the weight.

I smiled slightly but remained silent as we walked back home.

I followed the pair as they journeyed to mother's chamber.

My Queen looked up as we entered and my two brothers rushed forward to deliver the deer.

"To feed the new ones mother" I said as the meat was presented to the ever growing chestbusters. In the time I had slept they had grown greatly.

_Thank you Maia_ she said. She stripped the meat from the bodies and offered it to her hungry children. They jumped and shoved trying to get at the pieces. I glanced at them. The warriors were already larger than their drone siblings. Their heads had begun to form separately from their worm like bodies. Their legs were more predominant although useless at this point.

I sat and waited for them to finish, which wasn't long. I'd have to go back out and hunt again soon.

With the meat gone I moved forward and removed the remaining bones. Then I returned again to the children covered in blood.

_You may approach my daughter_, said mother. I looked at her in surprise. Even I usually couldn't touch such newborns. I looked at her, monitoring her approval as I stepped forward gingerly. I crouched beneath her crowned head and toward the four children beneath her.

As I drew near one of the praetorian younglings turned from mother and wiggled closer to me. It was the same chestburster that broke free from Riley.

I scooped it up into my arms and held him close. I had just done it without thinking and quickly turned to mother to see if this was alright. She watched me intently but made no move to reprimand me.

I turned my attention back to the chestbuster in my arms. It was looking at me. Without eyes this little thing attempted to search deep into my soul. I gasped slightly as I felt its mind in mine. It was young and the presence was faint but it was there.

_Hello_, I spoke to him, _my name is Maia._

_Maia_, it repeated with a sigh of contentment. I laughed lightly. _Why do you laugh at me?_

_Because you are very cute_, I told it.

_I am not cute_, it said sternly (well as stern as a one day old could be). _I'm going to be a mighty warrior._

_Oh I have no doubt of that. But for now you are very very cute._ I said, smiling. It grumbled but curled into me. It was apparently pleased I thought so "highly" of it. I giggled again.

_I like it when you do that,_ it said.

_When I do what?_ I asked confused.

_When you…,_ it struggled for a word, _giggle? Laugh? I like your laugh._ It said. Man, this one really is just too adorable, I thought.

_Well I'm glad you like it,_ I said not able to repress yet another soft chuckle. It wiggled closer into my hold.

After eating so much and using it telepathy the chestburster was tired and I let it fall asleep in my arms. I rocked it gently. Rocking was a completely human thing but it worked on xenomorphs none the less.

After a while I replaced the still sleeping form back with its siblings. I turned and left the chamber.

…

I ran through the halls. I wasn't in the mood to go hunt again and have to ask for help so I was procrastinating. I turned sharply and raced down another dark tube. I was getting mad. Not really for a good reason but I was still getting mad. Why did I have to be born human, a weakling, an alien amongst my kin. I growled loudly. "UGGHHHH"

All of a sudden I ran smack hard into something stiff and black as the tunnel itself. I fell backwards at the force. I grunted upon impact. My anger flew out of me.

I shook my head and looked up to see what I'd hit. There stood one of our dark hunters.

"Alcander?" I asked.

_Maia,_ he responded. _Are you all right?_

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Although you should really watch where you are going."

_Maia, you are the one who ran into me._ I looked down. He was right; I had let my temper blind me.

"I'm sorry Alcander" I stood but did not meet his gaze. I needed to go relax, come back to myself, especially if I was going to hunt later. I turned from Alcander and began to walk away.

A taloned hand gripped my shoulder before I could take two steps. _Maia_, Alcander whispered in my head. He turned me around so I had to face him. _Maia, whatever is bothering you please don't let it get to you. I don't like to see you upset._

"Yeah, okay" I said and made to walk away again but his grip held.

_How would you like it if I came with you on your next hunt later?_ I stared at him.

"Really?" He laughed at me.

_Yes, really. Well? _

"I'd like that thank you."

_Alright then. I shall meet you at the main entrance. Until then Maia._ He said and then he turned and stalked away from me. I let him go. Xenomorphs sometimes asked me to hunt with them but it was a rare event in which a warrior bestowed upon me such an honor.

I ran back to my nest to grab my bow and knifes.

…

I approached the entrance and noticed Alcander already there. He was lying down, spread on all fours, gazing out into the open.

_What are you thinking?_ I asked him using my own telepathy. He turned his head towards me and purred slightly. Alcander rarely purred. I came close to him and sat down at his side.

_I am thinking about our hive._

_Oh?_ I edge him on.

_Yes, we are hunted by the yautja and hated by the humans. Why are we so hated? Why do so many species try to kill us?_ Alcander was a warrior and a serious one at that. I had never known him to have such deep thoughts. It surprised me.

_Because they see our hive and believe us to be like the other Xenomorphs roaming the galaxy._

_They are not so different from us_. He countered.

_No, they are not. Xenomorphs are fierce creatures, Alcander, as you know. Strong and adaptable xenomorphs are very hard to kill. The yautja see that as good prey. The humans see it as a threat. You are scary Alcander. Every xenomorph is, your sharp teeth, claws, and bladed tails make you so. Not to mention your tempers_. I said. I gave him a nudge at that last part.

_Are you scared of us Maia? _

_I used to be_, I answered honestly. _But not anymore._

_Why not? _

_Because when I was twelve and captured by Dev (who I later came to know after my capture. He felt sorry and apologized for taking me) I didn't know what was going to happen to me. And then I thought I was going to die. I couldn't understand xenomorph and didn't have a link so I was alone. That combination made me scared. But now I know, I love, I see. What lies beneath the hard exoskeleton is more precious than any gem and stronger than any metal. A xenomorphs mind and heart are powerful things. Many species do not understand their true value and so they are wasted. But you xenomorphs do understand. You have shown me this. Now Xenomorphs are my family. They are my idols. Hopefully, one day a xenomorph will be my lover. _

_Thank you Maia,_ he said softly.

_For what?_

_For making me feel like I am not a complete monster_. I can't believe I just heard that. And from Alcander. I am stunned. My mouth hung open but I brought my hand to his ridges praetorian head and stroked it. He leaned into my touch and purred again.

We stayed like for a few minutes until Alcander shifted and stood.

Looking down at me he said, _Are you ready?_

_Yes_, I said and we sprinted off into the forest.

…

A couple of hours later Alcander and I entered mothers chamber and laid before her two deer, a turkey, some fish, and a large mountain cat.

She looked down at the meat and then back at us. She was clearly pleased.

"For you and for the children mother." I said. She nodded her agreement and thanks.

I looked at the young ones still in her rasp. By this time their limbs had grown more proportional to their bodies. The drones were teetering on four legs with the praetorians were completely bipedal already. The two warriors were already locked in a fight but neither did much as they had not the strength or skill.

One of them broke it off and came forward hurriedly to the barrier that was the queens curving tail.

_You brought us food Maia?_ It asked. As I suspected it was Riley's chestburster.

_Yes little one. Alcander and I hunted and he carried it back for you._ At this the child turned its now formed head at Alcander and let out a growl.

Alcander stepped forward a roared loudly right in the younglings face. To its credit it did not flinch or back away. Chills ran down my spine at the force of Alcanders roar. Mother let Alcander threaten and test the praetorian.

_Why do you do this?_ I asked. I still used our link to speak with it.

Why did he hunt with you?

_You haven't answered my question. But if you must know he hunted with me because he offered and I was honored to be asked to hunt with a warrior. I also needed his help in carrying the weight._ I added the last part very softly, hoping it wouldn't actually be heard but knowing it would.

_Why? You are strong. You do not need help_. It said.

_She needed help because she is human_, Alcander said. Again the praetorian growled at him for interrupting. It then turned back to me.

_Human?_

_You will learn of these things in due time young one,_ Mother said. _But for now let us focus on happier things. After hours of getting to know each of you I am ready to name you._ The younglings squealed in excitement including the praetorian.

I sat down before mother and Alcander settled down beside me. Mother unleashed a howl and other drone including Fatima entered the chamber. This was an important passage for the children. I would have to remember to learn the names of the older children later.

Mother picked up a drone first. _My child, you shall be called Onfre._ This first drone was male then.

She placed him back down with the others and picked up the other drone. _You will here by be named Nalani. _This drone was a female. I smiled wider.

Mother then picked up a praetorian. _You shall be Garroway_. Another male, as was common for warriors.

Finally, mother lifted up Riley's praetorian. I eagerly awaited her decision. _Now my darling, what to call you? What do you think of the name Riley?_ I balked. What? Was she doing this on purpose?

_Riley?_ He, as apparently I could now at least know it was another male, asked. _No mother, please. I don't like that name._

_No?_ She asked. _It was the name of your host_.

_But my host and I are not the same. I am me and only me and I don't like the name Riley._

_What if I were to tell you your name would in fact be Riley?_ She asked. I knew where this was going.

_Then of course I would respect your wishes and cherish the name you have chosen for me mother._ With that answer he definitely passed the test. Mother grinned. He, like all the others, would always obey her commands.

_Well if you are set against being called Riley then I tell you your name shall be Garran._ Garran, I repeated in my head. The name was unusual and a bit old fashioned and yet it was perfect. Garran. Short and sweet. To the point. It could be savored or called quickly.

_Does it please you?_ Mother asked.

_Oh yes,_ Garran said.

_Garran,_ I said smiling. Yes, I liked that name very much. Garran's head swiveled from mother to find me. He looked at me without eyes and yet his mouth hung open so I knew he was surprised I had said anything.

_You…you like it?_ He asked. He almost sounded nervous.

_Very much._ I answered. Garran squealed and wiggled in mothers grasp. She put him down and he ran in excited circles before jumping over mother's tail and running around my feet. Then, he stopped and rubbed against my leg affectionately. I laughed and picked him up.

Yes, as cute as he was Garran definitely had a male imprint in his mental voice and personality.

I cradled him to my chest. He was now the size of a human toddler.

_You are growing fast Garran. _He purred at the use of his new name.

_I shall be a warrior in no time. Then I can go on hunts with you instead of Alcander_. I stared at him wide eyed. Where did that come from? However, he seemed unphased by my surprise.

Before I could say anything Mother stepped in. _Come Garran, eat the meal Maia was nice enough to bring you._

With that I let him go and he rejoined his siblings around the carcasses.

I turned and walked away from Garran more confused than ever.

*okay, chapter four finally done. Wow, this turned out to be a long one…well? What did you think of this one? REVIEW!"


	5. Chapter 5

*Thank you Thank you Thank you for all the reviews! They help a lot and influence me to keep going. So I worked to bring you Chapter 5 Tadaaa! Enjoy *

Chapter Five- Hurt/Comfort

Two Months Later-

I returned from a hunt and added the rabbits and turkey to the food pile. I slipped into a passageway to return my weapons. Removing the bow from around my chest I hid it and the arrows under my furs, just in case. One knife also went with it while its partner stayed at my side.

I scurried down a hallway looking for Nalani. At a little over two months old Nalani proved to be an inquisitive creature. She was curious about everything and anything. Her nature was truly inspirational, especially for a xenomorph.

One thing we both enjoyed doing was star gazing. It was through this that we had developed a friendship. We would sit out in the open and look up and connect the dots. It was harder for Nalani than myself but she found it an entertaining game.

While on my hunt I noticed the sun was setting and there were not any clouds in the sky, good conditions for the activity.

I couldn't find her in any of the normal locations so I searched the training rooms. Most of them were empty.

Then, while in a smaller tunnel, I heard hisses and screams ahead. I hurried forward to see the action.

I cautiously stuck my head into the chamber and immediately pulled it back to avoid getting my head chopped up by a flying tail blade.

Two warriors thrashed about the tight chamber. The cramped conditions forced them to fight literally face to face. One of them jumped over the other and while in the air attempted to reach down and claw at the other. It managed to make contact but didn't do much damage.

While in the air the xenomorph raised its head and noticed my watching from the safety of the tunnel.

_Maia,_ It said as it spiraled into a landing on the other side of its opponent.

"Good evening Garran" I chuckled at his friendly greeting while he battled with a much obviously older warrior. Seeing Garran all thoughts of finding Nalani left my mind. There would be other nights.

Once more Garran clashed his tail with the praetorian, then pushing the tail behind him he completely dismissed the fight and instead came to stand before me. The tunnel was raised off of the chamber floor so even as I crouched within I met Garran at head level.

In the short time of his existence Garran had morphed from a slimy chestburster into a praetorian. His cranium was ridged and long after the smooth face as was the classic praetorian. He stood on his hind legs with his large tail curving behind him. At its tip stood the sharp blade. Spikes and tubes grew tall off of his shoulder blades. They helped him look bigger and more ferocious as well as aiding in breathing adaptability if necessary. When he stood tall he reached seven feet in height but he still had a bit of growing to do that would come with age.

His body fully formed he trained often to hone his skills and increase his mental strength. He could also now understand xenomorph so I didn't have to constantly use the hive link.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" I said as Garran promptly ended the match. Saliva dripped from his mouth after the fight. I now realized who his teacher was.

"My apologies Emil" I added. Emil was now fully mature both physically and mentally. He stood at a good eight feet. In xenomorph years he was technically older than me.

_You should know better than to distract a student Maia_, Emil scolded.

I puffed out my chest and bottom lip in a pout. "But Emil I was just watching. This is clearly not entirely my fault." He laughed at that. I sensed his seriousness of battle fade.

_Indeed_, he said coming forward next to Garran. As he passed his trainee he bumped his hard in the side. Emil being bigger, Garran stumbled slightly. Emil laughed again. I noticed that with his maturity came a deeper voice in my head. He didn't sound like a joking youngster anymore.

Garran growled low at Emil because of the push. His lips brushed away from his teeth in a snarl. I laughed.

_Well,_ Garran began, _how was I not to be distracted by Maia's presence? She is hard to ignore._

Heat rose to my cheeks. I hoped they couldn't tell.

_Was that your attempt at a compliment or an insult?_ Emil asked.

_A compliment of course!_ Garran quickly shouted. He was clearly offended. I admit I had worried for a second there.

Emil scoffed. _Well it was weak._ He said. Garran bristled at the comment.

_Oh you think you can do better?_ Garran yelled. He growled loudly at the same time.

_Yes I can. Here, I'll give you an example. _Emil looked hard at me. _Your presence alone shocks our senses dear Maia. Even a warrior is not strong enough to resist your pull. How one so flattering enter my chamber of all others I do not know, but however an excited thrill runs through me none the less. _

I remained at the tunnels edge with my mouth hanging wide like a gasping fish. "That was amazing Emil. Where did you hear that?" I asked.

_Why Maia I created it on spot just for you_, he said slightly offended.

"Surely not" I challenged.

_Certainly. Check if you like._ I pressed my mind into his and he let me enter. There I found no lie, only truth. I was amazed.

"I have never before heard a xenomorph speak so beautifully Emil."

_Thank you Maia_. He said. Garran was growling rather loudly and had been for the past couple of minutes. _Now young Garran are you so upset that I have pleased Maia so well? _

Garran just snarled at him and made to turn away. But I wasn't ready for him to go yet. I left from my place at the entrance and ran around him to block his path. He hissed.

"Please don't be mad Garran." I pleaded. "Emil is just joking right?" I received no answer. I stepped closer to him. I could feel a small field of anger pulsing off him. He truly was upset. I fought against all common sense and rushed to him. In this state he could slice through me and not even care but I hugged him anyway.

He stilled at my touch. I tightened my grasp around his smooth face. He pressed against me, enjoying my contact. The anger evaporated. I hushed and crooned to him in my mind. His purr rumbled in his chest. I felt one of his hands start to pull against my back in the start of a return hug.

Abruptly mother was in all of our heads. Garran and I jumped apart in surprise.

_Children,_ she said. She sounded exasperated and worried. I could only imagine what had happened. Had the yautja returned again? _Byron has lost himself. The infection has taken hold of his mind. He is running wild through our hive. He is a threat to all and must be stopped. End him. Now. _

Byron had returned from a scouting trip a number of days ago and in the time since then he had not been acting himself. I had suspected he had caught some sort of sickness. Unfortunately I was right.

Without hesitation the three of us sprang into action. Emil shot through a larger tube while Garran followed me through the one I had entered from.

At each intersection I checked each way for any signs of Byron. I didn't know him very personally but I knew he had a mate and was a good warrior.

With no sign of him Garran and I continued straight forward. Eventually we came to a room and I leapt across and tried to enter the next tunnel quickly.

If Byron was truly lost than he was as wild and violent as a normal xenomorph. He was never deadlier than at this moment.

As I leapt through the air trying to rush on a sharp pain pierced my upper forearm. I hissed but did not let the pain show.

Garran hurried to me and stood in front of me. One arm was outstretched protectively and his tail curled around behind me so that he could completely surround me.

Before us stood Byron. Garran hissed loudly but Byron roared at him full forced. Not only was he wild but furious as well. Byron jumped onto the ceiling and then jumped down in a full on attack at Garran. Garran threw his tail at Byron but the warrior dodged.

Byron whipped his tail at me then, and I ducked to avoid it. I felt the brush of wind against my face due to its close proximity. His tail snapped back to him. He shouted at me, loud and terrifying. I was one of those screams meant to frighten and disorient you. I made my bones quake. My ears rang with it shrieking sound. The walls vibrated with it.

I reminded myself to stay focused if I wanted to live.

Assuming I was disoriented Byron stupidly came straight for me. I bounded out of the way and struck him in the head with my blade.

I release a howl of my own. I felt my lips curl back from my teeth, trying to be threatening. I hissed like a cat and opened my jaws wide adding to the effect. My nose crinkled so I was truly hissing and not just smiling.

With me on one side and Garran on the other we managed to corner Byron against a wall. He didn't like that one bit. He ran at me. I had my knife unshielded and I dropped to the ground under him. As he sailed above me I forced my knife up. The blade struck a gash on his underside. I hurried away from the flying acidic blood.

He released a blood curdling scream and circled back at me. Before he reached me Garran launched himself at Byron. The two tumbled away from me, tails clashing. All I could think was please don't let Garran be hurt.

I heard Byron wail as Garran blade sliced off his left arm. Blood flowed onto the floor. Garran became animalistic as well. He lunged at Byron over and over. He clawed and bit and attacked until Byron was a green mess.

Eventually, Byron's body went still under Garran's form. Garran stopped but never took his gaze off of the crazed xenomorph. I stepped forward and swiftly brought my blade down hard, decapitation Byron to make sure he was truly dead.

My breathing was heavy. I lifted my gaze from the bloody remain to Garran. His head was only a foot above me as he remained bent over Byron. His face was covered in blood. His fangs shone with it. It dripped from his inner mouth and out the sides of his jaw. His entire front, including his talons and tail, was stained with it.

I was panting from the cardio and from the fear. Adrenalin will do that to you.

Garran was silent.

Ever so slowly he backed away from me.

_I…don't look Maia. I don't want you to see me like this! _He said. His voice was quivering.

"Garran" I said.

_No! I don't want to scare you! Please Maia!_

"Garran, you saved my life. You protected me." I stared hard at him. "I am not afraid." My voice was sturdy and strong. Bonus points for me.

Eventually Garran hit the wall and could not back up any farther. I walked to him. I tried to find a place that was not covered in xenomorph blood. If I touched him and touched the blood my hand would burn off. His back had been away from the violence so I tame to his side and rubbed his back.

He was especially ridged. I knew that purring or simple reassuring wouldn't work here. He genuinely believed I was terrified and nothing would change his mind. He was trying to show he wouldn't harm me and instead of letting him I had followed him.

So I went to the extremes. I hummed. I let my vocals chords ring like only a human can. I hadn't hummed since I was a little girl.

Garran's head focused on me. I felt his shock in my head.

However, it worked. He relaxed and sank to the floor in a crouch. I followed, still rubbing his back reassuringly. But he was still too tense and too nervous for my liking. So I opened my mouth and sang.

I don't know if I sing well. I haven't sung in such a long time and there's no one ells here to tell me if I suck or not. But xenomorphs can't sing. They do not know how a song can raise armies, tell legends, or sooth a baby.

And so I sang. I let my voice ring and echo through the hive like no other sound before. It did not shake the walls with its might. My voice did not touch every mind like a mental call. And yet the resonating frequency was everywhere. It surrounded us. It was the embrace I so wanted to give Garran but couldn't.

I felt his reaction in my mind. I felt him relish each moment. I felt his pride that I and I could do this. I felt his wonder at hearing such a sound for the first time. I felt him call it "beautiful".

We sat there together in that cavern for many minutes. I sang to the dark dragon before me, the beast who had murdered to save me and was now petrified of scaring me away. We sat there with the sizzling corpse in the corner. We sat there in the music.

When I knew Garran had completely calmed down I closed my mouth and the song ended.

Garran and I remained on the floor against the wall as drone soon entered and cleaned up the mess that used to be their protector. I had eyes only for Garran.

It was finally sinking in.

Garran was still young and in training. He could have easily lost this battle. But he had bravely fought against Byron so that I would not be harmed. He had stood before me and protected me. Garran had let me cut away at Byron so I could feel accomplished and triumphant as well but in the heat of the fight it was Garran who had taken the blows and delivered them tenfold.

I could not find words as Fatima scooped me off the ground and wrapped her tail around Garran's arm so he would follow as she brought us away from the carnage. She led us to a pool of water that was rarely used.

She bent to dip me in but I quickly said "No".

_I will not tell if you don't_, she said. I nodded and she dropped me into the fresh water. I dove under and swam deeper only to reemerge once I desperately need a breath.

Fatima was trying to push Garran in but he stood firm.

Her curses traveled across the ponds surface to my ears. I had never heard Fatima curse before.

_Get in there!_ She shouted.

_No,_ Garran said.

_She cannot touch you until you are cleaned off. Do you want the blood to burn her arm off? _Fatima screeched. Garran was taken back. Without another words he entered the pond. He swam deep to rinse himself clean. I felt his swim under me deeper still.

When he surfaced his muzzle along with the rest of him was clean. I swam up to him and hung onto him. His tail acted as a powerful rudder and he swam easily.

Without warning he dove beneath me and then came back up strait under me. I was nestled right between his should blades.

I had never even dreamed of riding a xenomorph. He swam to land and did not stop to let me dismount but rather walked straight out of the water and into a connecting tunnel.

Fatima gawked at us. She had never seen anything like it.

Garran's strong muscled moved beneath my body. With each step I could feel them flex against my thighs and hands. I was seated between his bones and the rigid skeleton kept me firmly in place. His crest towered above me and I sunk lower against him. I rubbed my cheek against his spine.

With his cranium above me, back beneath me, and shoulder spikes/tubes around me he surrounded me. Garran was everywhere. There was one more place I could have felt him.

I opened my mind and pushed into his. For a moment he hesitated then welcomed me in. He felt me against him. He loved the lack of space between us. Garran liked knowing where I was and knowing that here he could definitely keep me safe.

It was also an act of possession. I was riding him for mother's sake, but I didn't let him know I had "heard" that.

I sensed his thrill when I snuggled closer into him and welcomed the feeling of his body against mine. And oh yes, it felt good.

As hard and boney as Garran was he was utterly comfortable. I wanted to remain with him like this forever, bodies and minds connected.

*So, tell me what you guys think of Garran? What about Garran and Maia? Oh and to all of you who added my story to their favorite, it's okay you can go ahead…REVIEW!*


	6. Chapter 6

*Okay, things are finally starting to pick up, aren't they? What will happen next? Here's Chapter six so read and find out *

Chapter 6- Claim

What wonderfully felt like forever finally ended when Garran approached the cozy corner that was my nest. His pace slowed and finally stopped when he reached the furs. He turned his head almost as if to look at me while he lowered his body to the ground. I slid off his back and into the furs.

He remained at the edge of my large bed. I looked on as he hesitated apparently undecided about what to do next.

As I rolled onto the furs the hair fibers dug into the gash on my arm. Byron's tail had cut deep. The water had washed of the coagulated blood and the wound was now raw.

The tiny hairs that tickled my skin dug into the cut like daggers. I gasped at the sudden sting.

In an instant Garran was beside me. His head swiveled trying to find the source of my pain. I turned and showed him my sliced arm. I heard him growl.

_He hurt you, how dare he_! He was suddenly angry and protective. No, he couldn't get angry right now, he had to focus. He shook his head and tried to calm himself down. _Let me see,_ he continued. His voice was once again controlled. He gently grasped my arm and repositioned it to a better viewing angle.

He brought his head back to my face. He began to purr. I realized what he was going to do.

I nodded to him with a "do it!"

Garran brought his mouth close to my arm. I turned my head away, almost like not seeing it would make it better. Garran opened his jaws and extended his secondary mouth. He positioned it just above the wound. Then, he let his saliva pour. It pooled and dripped down his teeth. Drop after drop hit my skin and entered the wound.

Xenomorph saliva is slightly acidic like their blood, enough so that it would sterilize my wound but not burn me. It didn't feel that way. It felt like hot flames were scorching my arm. I grit my teeth together and held in my cry of pain. I couldn't help but try to pull away but Garran held my arm firmly, not letting me budge. He purred louder, trying to sooth me. It helped but not by much.

The flames seemed to spread through my veins. They licked at my muscles and melted my skin. My entire arm felt like it was ablaze. I actually believed that if I turned my head to look I would be covered in a roaring fire.

After minutes of seemingly endless torture Garran released me. I fell to the furs on the floor. I whimpered and sobbed quietly but didn't otherwise move. I lay with my stomach against the pelts.

Garran began to leave me in piece, probably figuring I needed to be alone right now. But I didn't. Not at all. I lifted my head at an almost painful angle and called back to him.

"Garran" I said, and he was quickly by my side once more. "Please, please don't leave me."

_Are you sure?_ He asked. It was obvious he was nervous and uncertain. I nodded my head. Silent tears flowed down my cheeks. It was all just too much.

Somehow he noticed. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest. I snuggled closer, so desperate for comfort in this moment. He moved to the center of the nest and laid me onto the furs.

Garran's saliva had in a way cauterized the gash so the hair fibers no longer jabbed me although my arm throbbed slightly.

Garran then lay down himself next to me and once again pulled me into his arms. My face was to his chest and I cuddled closer, just under his jaw.

His hind legs bent up to enclose my lower body and his tail wrapped around and up my back so Garran held me completely.

_Thank you_, I told him, too exhausted to speak the words.

_I will always be here, Maia, whenever you need me_, he said softly. I sighed in contentment and felt my body melt into him. Within his comforting hold I fell asleep.

…

_I was racing through a maze made of xenomorph bone. It was dark and my human eyes strained to see. _

_No matter which way I turned I was met by corner after corner without end. _

_I heard the scratching of claws against the floor behind me. _

_I raced forward blindly running from the beast behind me. It snarled and roared. _

_My breathing was labored. I couldn't get enough oxygen! _

_My muscles were tiring but I pushed them onward. I couldn't stop. I had to keep going! I had to get away! _

_At a four way intersection I took a sharp right and hoped to confuse my pursuer at least for a moment just to put more space between us but what I met in front of me would be my demise._

_A dead end. _

_I had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. _

_I was completely defenseless against the alien. _

_In a desperate attempt to find some hidden passage or escape I ran my hands over the wall in front of me. I found nothing but hard bone. _

_Then I heard the creature. It was right behind me. Its run had stopped as it looked upon its prey._

_I turned slowly to face my death with honor. _

_Maia__, I heard. It was Garran's voice whispering from within the air. _

"_Goodbye Garran" I said, choking on a sob that managed to escape my throat. _

_The xenomorph stalked forward, a smirk upon its foaming lips. _

_You die human, by the teeth of your own family,__ he roared and he leapt at me. His roar shook me at my core. My heart beat impossibly fast as Byron flew through the air. I raised my arms in front of my face in a desperate and useless attempt to protect myself. _

_I was consumed with overwhelming pain as he landed on me and my body was shaken hard by his impact. _

I flew into a sitting position and clasped my hand to my chest. My heart pounded beneath my ribs. I panted and I could feel my hair coated with sweat.

_Maia!_ Garran said forcefully. My head snapped toward him. His hands clutched my shoulders.

"G…Garran?" I asked with a very shaky voice. I could taste the salt of tears in my mouth.

_Yes, it's me. Shh it's okay, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm here._ He pulled me against him and held me tightly. Just a dream, it was a dream. Relief flooded through me.

"Oh Garran it was awful" I buried my face against him.

_Do you want to talk about it?_ I didn't want to relive any of it so I told him "no". He nodded his head in understanding. _You should try and get some more rest_.

I shook my head. "After that dream I am wide awake. How long was I asleep?"

_A couple of hours_, he responded.

I thought back to all that had happened. Joking with Emil, calming Garran, going off to kill my brother, almost getting killed by my brother, then being protected and cared for by Garran. I remembered it all.

I had to ask him why. I pulled away to sit in front of him so I could see his face when I talked to him.

"Garran? Why…why did you protect me from Byron? You could have gotten hurt. He could have killed you! He almost did! Why would you put yourself at risk like that?"

_Because, Maia, seeing you in danger or getting injured hurt me more than anything Byron could have inflicted. I just… I felt the murderous rage rolling off of him and all I could think about was you and keeping you safe. I got so angry that somebody wanted to hurt you. I lost myself. I became the animal we have strived to rise above. Nothing ells mattered in those moments but making sure you were okay and I knew I had to kill Byron to do that. So I did. _

I moved to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for saving me Garran. I owe you my life."

_No, Maia, you owe me nothing._ He pressed his forehead to mine. Our breath came and went in time.

"You have always been so nice to me Garran, so gentle and funny and compassionate. You treat me this way and no one ells. Why?" I whispered. He hesitated for a moment, pulling his words together and perhaps gathering his courage. I waited patiently for an answer yet inside I was exceedingly eager to hear it.

_Because dear Maia, since the first moment I saw you, from the second we touched, from when your mind first entered mine, I fell madly in love with you. _

_I ate because you brought me food. I studied so I could know all you know. I trained so one day I could protect you from harm. You are on my mind every minute of every day. I find that especially recently you're all I can think about. _

_You amaze me in all that you do and all that you are. To me you are perfect Maia and you inspire me. You are strong and beautiful and smart and more than any xenomorph could ever want_. My eyes went wide at his words. I'd never been so flattered and so wanted.

It was then that I finally understood my feelings as well.

They had sparked from that first moment Garran burst through flesh and bone into this world. Every time we touched bolts of electricity sparked under my skin. When we were apart I always wondered what he was doing. And during the fight when I should have been solely focused on my survival and Byron's defeat all I could think about was Garran welfare. Above all ells I was worried for his safety not mine.

I finally recognized what these feelings were, they had a name and a meaning.

"Garran" I said softly. I reached my hands up past our touching foreheads to hold his long skull, to feel him better and caress him. "I love you too" I put all my emotions into that statement and opened my mind to him.

I felt our psyches entwine as we let our emotions fly. I showed him my love and how happy he made me. I felt his utter delight when I returned his passion.

We showed each other memories and thoughts. I showed him the first time I saw him. And then when he was named. I let him see how attached I was to him and how excited I had been at simply knowing his name.

In turn, Garran showed me him in my arms and I felt what he felt. My smooth skin against him and how utterly at peace he felt. Then he let me see just the night before, running through the tunnels with me on his back. I was pure ecstasy from him, to feel all of me. He wanted to always keep me that close. He too felt the same sparks that I did.

In every though or memory was an overwhelming sense of love. We were made for each other. We fit together perfectly and now that we had both admitted our love it flowed strong and boundless between us. I gasped as its sheer force. My heart throbbed for him.

It felt so good! Garran was everywhere, in every corner of my mind. Then he pulled my body into him and he surrounded me physically as well. I'd never been happier and I could tell neither had he. It was just so right, so perfect. He was the one, my one true love.

_Maia,_ I heard him say. His voice was laced with utter affection.

_Yes my Garran,_ I answered.

_I know that I am still young and this is all very new but you will always be the one for me Maia, there will never be another. I ask you now Maia, will you be my life mate?_

My heart raced within me. _Yes, Garran. I would love to be your mate, nothing would please me more! I have waited so long to find you Garran and now we are finally together._ He purred loudly at my answer and picked me up to twirl me around in circles. I giggled uncontrollably. I was high with happiness.

Eventually, he stopped spinning and lowered me into his hold once more. I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him. Garran wrapped his tail around me ever so gently.

_I love you so much Maia, you are my heart and soul. You are my entire life. _

_I love you Garran, with every fiber of my being. _His heart soared when I said this_. Whenever I am with you I feel so much better. The world makes sense and it's like nothing bad will ever happen when I am in your arms. I want to stay with you always. _

_I would have it no other way my darling, _he uttered softly. I was floating in air, I was so happy. How many years had I waited for this? And now that I was finally here this moment surpassed any daydream.

"Come" I said to him excitedly. "Let's go tell mother and make it official." Garran laughed at my haste and followed me out of the nest. I didn't want to waste any time. I wanted him to officially be mine.

As I held his hand and went to walk into the tunnel he pulled me backward and lifted me once again onto his back. I purred and he purred in reply.

Our minds were still open and I felt everything he did. He was thrilled that I was finally his and his alone. So was I.

Garran raced forward and I sunk lower onto him to keep hold. I giggled. We were going so fast!

I crawled close under his praetorian crown and rubbed my face against his spine as I had done the night before. I felt his heart skip a couple of beats. I smiled and pet him affectionately as we hurried towards mother's chamber.

*Awww they finally confessed their love . Haha. Tell me what you thought of this scene and remember…REVIEW!*


	7. Chapter 7

***Um I have had some confused reviewers so I just wanted to get one thing straight. Maia is a ****human girl**** raised by xenomorphs. Garran is a ****male xenomorph**** born after Maia joined the hive. K? **

**Also, I know it's very interesting and (depending on what it's about) thrilling to have lemons in a story but romance is not all about sex and that's part of what this story is all about. If it were all physical than Garran would have killed Maia first chance he got. But he doesn't because of his mental control and relationships! Sometimes the love of the heart can be ever so much more exciting and rewarding than just physical love. **

**Okay; okay it might not seem like that but give it a chance. Please?***

Chapter 7- Together

At full speed Garran brought us into mother's chamber. I held on tight as he skid to a stop before her. Garran's tail whipped around as he kept his balance.

Mother glanced at us curiously as Garran knelt down to the floor so I could dismount easily. The cool ground made me miss Garran's warmth so as he stood back up I cuddled into him. He purred to me and wrapped one arm around my waste.

_My children I assumed you would still be sleeping,_ Mother said although I bet she knew all too well why we were here and why we had arrived at such top speed. I smiled inwardly, Garran was really fast… I liked it… a lot.

_Mother_, began Garran, as the male it was customary for him to begin, _in accordance to my hearts calling I have asked for Maia to become my life mate. _

_I see,_ she said, as if in deep thought. _And you Maia? Are you fully willing to accept Garran as you own life mate?_

"_Y_es, it is my heart's desire." I answered strongly.

_After only a few short months of knowing each other and you both suddenly have a blossoming romance? How can you be sure this is true? How can you be certain that this is what you truly want?_

This time it was I who spoke up.

"Mother, from the first moment of his life I have shared a connection with Garran. I'm drawn to him. And besides this deeper link he is everything I ever hoped for mother. Absolutely, without a doubt I love this xenomorph beside me, he is the most wonderful being I have ever seen. I didn't understand my feelings before although they were there none the less, just hidden behind confusion. But in the last few hours my eyes have been fully opened; along with my heart. I have never before been so sure."

Garran leaned his head into me and rubbed against my cheek softly with his forehead. I smiled warmly.

_You are sure?_

We both nodded our agreement.

_Very well then, before I commence with my blessing and your bond is made official I must ask, is there anyone who objects to the pairing of these two before me?_

I looked around the cavern to see the large crowd that was forming. I waited as nothing but silence filled the room. Within the crowd I spotted Emil. I held my breath.

He remained silent. He nodded his head in respect to us and I returned the gesture with a grateful sigh. I was glad Emil accepted my decision.

When I turned back to mother expectantly I heard a sound that I never thought I'd hear. 

A roar came from within the crowd and Alcander's booming voice could be heard.

_I disagree with this match and challenge Garran for the female! _

No, I thought, oh please no!

Garran growled loudly in response. His head whipped around from where he was cuddling my cheek to the direction in which Alcander approached.

"Alcander, no" I said. He jerked his head to face me and growled a warning at me. At this Garran stepped defensively between Alcander and I and roared in forewarning.

_So it must be_, mother said solemnly. _A duel between the praetorians for the humans love. The victor shall win her hand. I am sorry Maia but this is how our species works and you must deal with it._

"No, no, Garran!" I started to grab for him but two drones came over to me and lifted me into the air. They brought me over to mother who firmly clasped me tightly in her inner arms. I could not move within her embrace.

_It will be alright_, Maia_, I will not lose and then we will be together, you and I. I'll not fail you my mate._

At his words I became calm. He knew exactly what to say. I was still freaking out inside but had managed to control my actions.

_She is not your mate Garran, not if I have anything to do about it!_

_You would force her to witness the end of her beloved and then endure a lifetime of lies with you?_

Alcander snarled even louder at Garran.

I remained perfectly still in mother's arms. A look of horror and dread was plastered on my face.

Garran loved me and he would fight for me until the end but Alcander was older, stronger, and better trained.

If it came down to it I was prepared to give myself to Alcander to spare Garran's life.

I could not stand to see him die!

Mother did not bother to separate them or explain any rules or boundaries before forcefully stating _Begin!_

The two praetorians who already had been close attacked one another. They threw themselves into the fight. All thoughts were lost as they let their animalistic nature consume them both.

Alcander jumped and came with an aerial attack on Garran, but Garran noticed and dropped to the ground to roll away. Alcander landed with an ear piercing clash as his talons met the hard floor.

Garran quickly stood up and rushed at Alcander and launched his tail forward aiming directly at Alcanders neck.

However, Alcander turned in time and threw up his own tail blade in defense and the two blades collided like two crossing swords.

Alcander forced Garran's tail blade aside and ran at him. He managed to get a hold on Garran and threw him into the wall. The chamber shook with the force of impact.

I gasped.

As Garran fell to the floor he shook his head trying to clear it and stood back up to once again face his superior.

Alcander leapt at him but Garran avoided the attack. As Alcander began to follow him Garran turned back to his opponent and dropped his tail bellow Alcander's attacks and wrapped it around Alcander's ankle. Garran then yanked it back up and forced Alcander to fall backwards onto the ground.

While Alcander moved to recover Garran swept in and sliced up Alcander's inner thigh with his claws. He then continued to sever the tendons at the knee.

Alcander howled in pain. I shuddered. As much as I wanted Garran to win I still didn't want Alcander to be hurt so badly.

In his rage Alcander swiftly hopped back onto his good leg and grabbed onto the stunned Garran. The two toppled to the floor.

Alcander used the same trick Garran had and as they fell he sliced away at Garran's chest. Garran managed to protect himself by crossing his arms over his chest but sustained multiple deep wounds.

Garran took the opportunity of Alcanders pure blind rage and as they landed on the floor, Garran's back to the ground and Alcander on top of him, brought his tail up and around Alcander's crest to position the blade firmly against Alcander's jugular.

Alcander went to force his secondary mouth out in into Garran's dangerously close head but Garran added pressure to his blade, making Alcander stop.

Alcander retracted his second mouth. He hissed, low and menacing, but the fight was over. Garran could kill Alcander right there but he knew Maia was watching and also knew that no matter how worthless Alcander had become in his eyes, Maia still would not want to see him unnecessarily harmed.

Garran lifted his head further so he was right in Alcander's face. He forced the blade slightly into Alcanders throat until small drops of green blood leaked from the edges but not hard enough to cause severe damage.

_Do not ever threaten Maia or our love again. Do you understand me?_ Garran said with utter malice.

Alcander growled softly but answered an_, I do,_ none the less.

Garran removed his blade with a flick of his tail and shoved Alcander off of him.

Blood dripped off his arms and other nicks that covered his body but he was not critically injured.

He stood and turned in a circle to find me.

I struggled against mothers grip and she eventually let me go.

I ran to him and spread my arms wide. He did the same and as I ran into him he embraced me ever so carefully. He used extreme restraint to ensure not one drop of his blood touched me through our embrace. He nuzzled me with his clean face up and down along my neck.

"Oh Garran!" I whispered into him. I felt his rumbled purr begin in his chest.

I pressed my lips up under his jaw where his neck began and the purr stuttered for a moment. I pulled back thinking it displeased him but after a moment's hesitation he said _Do that again._

I smiled and kissed his neck one more. Then I rubbed the side of my face along his neck and pressed against him.

"My Garran, you did it!"

_I promised you I would. I would not break a promise to my dearest beloved._

Heat rose to my cheeks as a deep blush set in. Thankfully I was still pressed against his neck so he couldn't see it.

"I was so worried" I said softly.

_I'm alright, don't worry._

"Are you sure? Let me see." I pulled away from him and started to look him over but not a minute passed before he pulled me tight against him once more and said _I'm fine._

"Don't you ever put me through that again do you understand me?"

He chuckled at me and replied _With all due respect love, it was his fault_. I smiled as his sense of humor returned.

Alcander stood shakily a few meters away from us. I small group of drones took him away to care for his wounds.

Mother once again spoke.

_Garran is the victor! As such he gets to claim his rewards. Step forward both of you._

Together, Garran and I stood before her.

_In accordance with the wishes of you both and with the agreement that Garran has proven himself worthy of a female, especially this female, I tie you both together in mind, body, and soul. That your hearts be united forever I grant you this gift. _

She bowed her head as she meddled with our minds. I let her, she knew what she was doing.

There was a constricting pressure in my head as mother bestowed upon us her gift. For a moment I felt claustrophobic in my own head.

Suddenly, I was released and upon this exploding release I flowed into Garran as he flowed into me. Our minds became permanently locked and in tune. We were bound together. I felt him better and heard him better.

It wasn't a sudden drastic invasion of privacy but the link we now shared was stronger than the average hive connection.

We were officially together, a pair, a unity of hearts from two bodies.

We danced with each other in our minds before returning to ourselves. But even then there was his presence always in the very back on my mind. It was faint yet constantly there as I would constantly be with him.

_I love you,_ I told him privately.

_I love you_, he told me back and I collapsed into him and pressed my soft pink lips against his moist, black outer ones.

It was weird for him to kiss, I know. But he let me kiss him and as he felt me pushed against him in such a manner he quickly came to enjoy it.

I moved my lips against his and he got the idea.

I lifted my arms to curl around his neck and he pulled me tight against him.

Our lips crashed against each other in an open display of passion in front of our sisters, our brothers, and our mother.

But in that moment all I could focus on was Garran as we moved together in rhythm and our lips danced together.

Finally, when I was desperate for air we parted ever so slightly and we both smiled in utter satisfaction and bliss.

Howls filled the cavern in my family's form of applause.

I kissed Garran quickly on the lips once more before we were engulfed in an overly excited crowd and celebrated our splendorous love for the rest of the evening.

…

It was hours later that Garran and I finally lay down on our nest.

Our nest, that sounded so great!

Garran's wounds had been cleaned and bandaged and were already beginning to heal nicely.

Garran had carried me away from mother's chambers as things began to quiet down. Now, I slid off his back and grasped his hand to pull him with me onto the pelts. He came willingly.

I watched him in awe as his majestic body moved so gracefully around me.

I sent him a mental nudge of how attractive he was to me and he purred loudly beside me.

"You are" I told him. "You skin is blacker than a starless night for the stars have all been stolen by your soul and there they burn ever so brightly and gloriously adding to its light. They shine through and illuminate you. You are my black angel. My dark knight. My midnight love. It's like you have put a spell on me and I am completely consumed by it. And I never want to be freed from this dark spell for here I am in heaven, in utter delight."

He reached for me and I went to him. He laid us down against the furs and curled around me as he had done the night before except that somehow even when I didn't think it was possible he pulled me even tighter against him.

His tail curled around me. I felt it snake up my lower back and as each boney ridge crossed me skin goose bumps dotted my skin.

He could cut me and dice me into tiny square pieces with his blade but instead he caressed me with it. He let the blunt side lead and used the flat side to touch my exposed skin. The blade reached all the way up to my neck and he curved the long spinal tail to run up over my head and then lower to the side and caress from my ear to my chin.

I couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

All too soon the blade disappeared as he moved his tail back to my waist. There he wound himself around me like a snake around its prey, but he was ever careful not to squeeze me too hard or create discomfort.

_My beautiful Maia. You are my everything, dear one. The shining light to my day and the warmth to my night. You fill my soul with happiness and my days with a joy I never thought possible. Your simple presence excites me and I cannot contain the passion I feel for you. I love how your small body fits so perfectly against mine and how you and I can experience more than any couple before us. You are my human, my adoration, my mate. I will protect you from all threats and I will always be there to wipe away your tears. I know that during the ceremony you withheld the painful memories of you past from me. One day I hope that you can feel ready to confide in me. No matter how painful I want to know and to comfort you. When you are ready I will be here, always._

With his long alien fingers he stroked my hair.

I decided I would try something partially crazy, partially romance, and partially wired. I shifted a bit so my face was even with his.

I let my eye lids droop lower and parted my lips slightly. I was breathing harder but didn't care if Garran noticed. I brought my open mouth agonizingly close to his lips. I felt his want grow slightly within him. I drifted over his face but did not let my lips make contact.

Finally, when I was right in front of his mouth I whispered "open". It took him a minute to guess at what I meant but then he finally opened his mouth. There were so many sharp teeth that could rip me to shreds but they didn't make me nervous.

Instead I inched closer and brought my face passed the razor sharp teeth.

Then, when I finally reached it and pressed my warm lips against his inner mouth in perhaps one of the most intimate kisses imaginable.

A xenomorph inner mouth it both a deadly weapon and a fragile organ. With it they can kill prey or enemies, cut meat, and also use it as a sort of sensory organ to test the air for different elements. But if it is damaged then acid blood pours into their mouth and they have no way of eating.

Garran was tense around me but as he felt me he relaxed almost instantly.

In letting me kiss him like this he presented me with utter trust. By carefully displaying devotion I showed that not only did I respect that trust but put myself in danger to show him how much he meant to me.

Considering he could also chomp down and kill me I was also giving him an enormous amount of trust.

I pulled my face back very carefully and exited Garran's mouth completely. His jaw closed slightly behind me.

Then he did what I had not expected. He extended his inner mouth for me and beckoned me to kiss him again. So I did.

Very gently I kissed the smaller jaw and the slimy teach. I pressed my lips against the colder flesh and enjoyed the truly intimate moment.

He's actually letting me do this! I thought.

Then, ever so softly he began to respond to my kiss. As my lips moved so did his secondary mouth.

Soon we were once again entangles romantically.

… (one month later)

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I yawned and then settled down once again in the soft furs. A low chuckle could be heard from beside me.

_Good morning beautiful_. Garran said. His voice was deeper than before. In xenomorph years he was older than me now and a full grown adult. His voice now rang inside my head. It was deep and strong and manly. It soothed my soul.

I moaned sleepily in response. Garran once again chuckled at me.

_Good morning_ I said. _Did you sleep well?_

_Yes I did thank you, but only because I held you within my arms._ His arms were still wrapped around me and my body was pressed firmly against his chest. I giggled.

Garran extended his inner mouth and lightly kissed the top of my head. I purred.

I tilted my head up before he could pull away and kissed him back. He moaned against me.

_We should go or they will wonder where we are,_ I told him. A large group of us were going hunting today to stock up before a big storm that was coming.

_Let them_, he replied. He leaned more into me and grasped me tighter. The long appendages of his fingers wrapped around me and in doing so the tips of his fingers brushed over my breasts. I gasped against his mouth and his outer lips smiled.

He grabbed me tighter and I moaned and leaned against him.

Ya, we are mates but we haven't actually gotten THAT far yet. He hadn't touched me like this before.

_Maia,_ he whispered. He leaned me back so I was on my back against the nest and Garran lowered himself on top of me. He wrapped his tail around me so that it came up and around my head. I rolled my head to the side so I cuddled against it. But in doing this I broke our kiss and Garran didn't like that.

He growled and snapped his secondary jaws loudly.

I grinned as I turned back to him.

_Uh oh, someone's upset,_ I teased.

_Please!_ He begged. His secondary jaws extended all the way and they were meer inches from my lips. He was begging me.

I avoided his mouth and rubbed my cheek against the tendons that stretched tight to move his outer mouth.

He growled and moaned… at the same time. He bumped his head against mine so I was partially pushed away but rebounded from the force and turned to face him.

_Be nice_, I scolded. His head drooped and he gave a small wine. I cupped his face in my hands.

_Come here._ He complied as I brought him to me and placed a gentle kiss to his revealed teeth and flesh. He purred happily.

Eventually I pulled away slightly and this time he pulled his jaw back into his outer mouth. I quickly pecked his closing lips.

We really need to get going I said logically. Garran growled at the idea. So I pressed my chest to his and whispered out loud "Carry me". It was slightly seductive but it did the trick. Not a second later Garran was standing straight and walking off our nest with me settled comfortably, straddling his spine. He purred and chest vibrated beneath me.

As Garran steadily ran through the hive home I reflected on the past month.

Although besides the ceremony nothing drastic had occurred, my whole world had changed. I no longer went to bed or woke up alone. I was cuddled and loved. I hardly stopped smiling.

Garran made me so happy. We laughed together constantly and challenged each other intellectually.

We quickly reached an exit where a small group of xenomorphs had gathered.

_There you two are! _Elvina shouted.

_Took you long enough_! Emil complained. He had his arm wrapped around a female xenomorph beside him. Her name was Carina. She was a shy alien but once she opened up to you she was very funny and sweet. Carina had accidentally spilled the guts of a cow all over Emil as he hurried past her in the halls. That's how they met and it was love at first sight. They had been officially together for a week but as with most xenomorph couples they had grown very close very fast. I was so happy for him.

_Well now that they are finally here can we get going?_ Asked a nearby drone. His name was Altair. The rest of the group consisted of Placidia, Galen, Laiken, Ulmer, Valencia, and Ronni. We were a close group of friends. This hunting trip would be, I guess, the equivalent of a human night at the movies, a chance to hang out.

_Yup, let's go._ I said with a smile. We raced off down towards the forest. Garran carried me and so we moved swiftly and quietly. This was awesome.

We entered the forest and the black forms of my friends vanished beneath the under growth. Garran slowed and I leapt of silently. Garran crouched into a hunting stance and I crawled low to the ground next to him. Our group split up but Garran and I remained together. Soon we found a herd of deer.

_Maia,_ Garran said.

_Yes, Garran, let's. _I replied. We broke apart and moved in opposite directions to surround the deer. I could see the scene before me but also saw what Garran saw in that moment. We hunted in perfect unison.

In the same instant, at an unspoken signal, we lunged at the group.

With my knives blazing I sliced at the knees. Garran cut deeply with his tail blade and tore with his teeth. When the group had all fled or were wounded our frenzy stopped. I bent down to strike swiftly and end the suffering of my targets.

When I was finished I looked up at Garran. He was standing above his kills. Their blood dripped from his teeth.

I opened my arms and beckoned to him. He came forward and I hugged his crest. I stroked him affectionately.

_Come here, let me see_. I told him. He lifted his face so it was level with my own. I grabbed at a bit of extra pelt from around my waist and brought it up to dab at his mouth. I wiped away the moist blood.

Then, when I finished I kissed him quickly.

_There, much better_, I said with a smirk.

_My dearest._ I knew how much my acceptance meant to him. He still worried on occasion that he would scare me and I admit if he were anyone but Garran I would have been scared, but not with him. Garran had my complete trust and adulation.

Without another glance Garran whisked me onto his back once more. I giggled at his speed.

One step at a time Garran moved from body to body and easily lifted the still forms into his arms.

"I can walk myself and even carry some if it is too much Garran. It is a large load to carry, myself included. "

_No, Maia, I am perfectly fine, don't worry. Please, don't leave me._

I rubbed circles into his skeleton back. "Never", I told him firmly. As long as he wanted me I would always desire him and keep him close.

With that we rejoined the others and together returned successfully to the rest of our family.

***Sorry for taking so long to post but there you have it. How's a little action for ya? Lol I will tell you that your reviews influence me to keep going and to be as fast as possible so as always please REVIEW!***


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm pulling my ideas together and I think the next few chapters should come quicker now. **

**I'm also very interested in the popularity Alcander is getting. He wasn't necessarily going to be a major chapter but now I'm thinking of developing him further. However, he might be already taken by half of you reviewers ;) Haha**

**Also I am going to try something new this chapter. A bunch of you said that I kinda skip around a bit but I think it adds to reality of it all. Now I'm going to sot of push that further. I hope you like it. **

**Well, Chapter 8 here we go!**

Taken

Laughing and sharing brief stories about our hunt the group walked back inside and found an empty room to drop the food off in. We laughed and joked together.

In a spare moment I sent mother a message. _We are back mother. The hunt was extremely successful. We will be completely sated during the storm. _

_Good, I can feel the changes in the air. The storm is coming soon. However, we will go on unaffected within the hive. We are safe and secure. _

_Yes mother. _

_Now, go on and relax until the storm clears. _

I smiled. Garran and I would be able to spend some time together just us. Yay!

"Garran, mother said you and I can sit back and enjoy ourselves during the storm seeing as we have already hunted." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

_That's the best news I have heard all day_. I giggled.

…

A couple of hours later Garran and I headed off to go eat. I gnawed at a turkey leg while Garran tore into an entire deer carcass. His second mouth shot out in flashes as he used its strength to tear the flesh apart and bring it back into his larger mouth.

I was leaning with my back against him while he was lying down with the deer between his claws. I finished first and threw away the bone to curl up against Garran's sleek body just behind his elbow. His feeding frenzy stopped for a moment while he turned his turn to nuzzle against the top of my head.

Garran went back to his meal and I settled down dangerously close to sleep.

Garran stood and turned to the sleeping form before him. Gently he picked me up and cradled me against his chest and headed off to our nest.

He dropped me onto the bed and curled around me.

Abruptly, horrible screeches and howls echoed through the halls.

I bolted upright and so did Garran. We listened to the screams of our family.

Garran wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his body. His head swiveled in reaction to each new sound. His tail coiled around me.

I needed to feel his protection. I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me. I shrunk into him…until my senses came back to me.

"Garran enough! We have to help them!"

Garran stared hard at me. _Yes, you're right. But if the danger is too great I am getting you out of there understand?_

I nodded, "yes". Garran unwrapped his tail and released me. I grabbed my knives and we sprinted toward the screams.

The tunnels let out into a very large chamber, one of the main central ones. There, at least twenty five xenos were attacking a group of yautja.

The hunters. Oh my god! They're back again!

There were maybe seven in the group. Only three of them had the shoulder guns and they were firing rapidly. Every once in a while a xeno would be thrown back. I knew they were most likely dead.

I only hesitated for a moment before I ran forward and tried to protect my family. Most of the fighters were praetorians but a few drones were here as well.

Tail blades were flying everywhere.

One of the drones distracted a hunter and a praetorian jumped from behind and managed to decapitate the yautja. The headless body dropped to the floor.

I notice Alcander attacking another hunter with two drones by his side. The yautja was bleeding from one arm and a blade wound on his chest. Alcander and the drones stepped back to regroup. The hunter took the chance to roar loudly at them in an attempt to frighten and disorient them.

I took the time to sneak up quietly behind him. As I got closer his roar hurt my ears. He was loud, I'll give him that. I jumped onto his back and before he could reach his wrist blades back I lodged one of my blades into his throat, right above the collar bone.

His roar faltered. Blood spouted out of the hole as I ripped the knife back out of his flesh. He reached for me but I leapt away. With me off of his back he put his hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow. It couldn't be helped. His lifeless body dropped to the floor.

As I watch him Alcander stepped over the still twitching body and came to me.

_Maia_, he said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

_Don't worry, I am fine. _

"Good. Come, the fight is not yet over." We both turned and found a new target and attacked.

The battle continued and many xenomorphs fell but with our steady numbers those fighters were replaced and one by one the yautja began to collapse.

I noticed that they weren't young bloods trying to make their name in yautja society. No, these were blooded warriors. They were here for enjoyment. For the thrill. To make themselves better. My family were dying so these beasts could have a little fun!

I roared as I launched myself at a nearby warrior and began slicing away at him. Along with the attacks of my friends he couldn't hold on. I managed to hear his last words, "Pyode Amedha".

What the hell does that mean?

Another hunter roared loudly. I turned to see him. He was heavily decorated and older based on the long length of his dread locks and facial features.

He barked something and the other two remaining hunters turned to follow him out a tunnel. He made them leave first and turned back towards us. Then, he looked down at his wrist.

No! That could be a bomb. No one else noticed. I jumped at him while he was glancing down and sliced at his wrist. My knife cut through the metal wrist computer. The red lights blacked out. I landed in a crouch on the floor next to him.

He roared in anger and back handed me. I grunted as my body was forced to the floor from the impact.

_Maia!_ I heard Garran yell. I turned to look back up at the yautja that still stood above me.

"Poyde Amedha" He said, just like the other one. I waited for his wrist blades to extend and slice into me.

Nothing happened.

Instead, he bent forward and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ah! Garran!" I shouted. The yautja turned and started walking down the tunnel and away from the xeno's huddling together defensively. I lifted my head to see Garran pushing through our siblings to try and reach me but they restrained him. I could hear his furious howls until we exited the hive home.

_Garran?_ I called using our link.

_Maia, I'm here. I can hear you._ I could hear the intense worry in his voice.

_Garran I'm scared! _

_I'm coming to get you Maia. You are going to be alright. I promise I'm coming for you! Hold on for me, Maia. Stay strong like the xenomorph I know you are._

_I will. I'll fight them to my dying breath. I'll wait for you my darling. I have faith in you and in our love!_

_My Maia,_ his voice was a whisper. He was trying to hide his feelings from our connection but I could still identify the intense worry, the pain, the need, the anger, and desperate love he was feeling.

In an attempt to calm him I lied to him. _Everything will be alright_. He knew I was lying and it just pained him more. Tears slowly began to leak from my eyes.

_Maia,_ all of his emotions were painfully clear as he said my name one more time before the yautja knocked me out.

**Garran's POV:**

The hunter threw my Maia over his shoulder and started walking away.

_No!_

I threw myself forward. I had to get to her! He couldn't have her! I was going to rip his head off!

Drones and praetorians around me grabbed onto me and held me back. They thought I would get hurt if I blindly attacked the yautja single handedly. They didn't understand. He had Maia!

_Let go of me!_ I screamed.

Maia found me and locked her gaze on me. I could see the fear in her eyes. She struggled but to no avail. She was so frightened, I could feel it. She had saved us all and now she was paying the price. I wouldn't let that happen! I growled and snarled in fury.

_Damnit get off of me! _

Maia disappeared into the darkness. I couldn't see her anymore! I panicked. I could still feel her though. I felt the beat of her heart as it raced in fright. I howled again so Maia could hear.

_Garran?_ she called.

_Maia, I'm here. I can hear you._ Our connection as mates let me feel her and hear her even at large distances.

_Garran I'm scared! _

_I'm coming to get you Maia. You are going to be alright. I promise I'm coming for you! Hold on for me, Maia. Stay strong like the xenomorph I know you are._ She had to hold on. I would do anything to get her back and I planned to do just that.

I was worried. Yes, my Maia had the heart of a true xenomorph but she had only a human body. That left her defenseless. If those bloody yautja touched her I will personally kill them all!

_I will. I'll fight them to my dying breath. I'll wait for you. I have faith in you and in our love!_

Oh how I loved her! She was the most precious thing in my whole world! This was my worst nightmare come true! I was going to protect my mate at all costs. I vowed she would be safe again!

_My Maia,_ my voice was a whisper. I didn't want Maia to know the emotional turmoil I felt right now, she didn't need another thing to worry about.

_Everything will be alright_. I heard her say. She was lying. Even now she was trying to comfort me.

I desperately needed this beautiful creature to be all right.

_Maia,_ I said and suddenly I lost her. I could still feel her steady heart beat but her mind wasn't there anymore. He must have knocked her unconscious. That asstard!

I ran away from the exit which startled the drones and so I was released. I forced my legs faster down the tunnels and raced into mothers chambers.

_Mother! The hunters have taken Maia! She is gone! Let me go after her! Order the drones to let me leave!_

_They have taken Maia?_ She asked in shock.

_Please!_ I begged.

_Garran, you sound as if you are in pain._

_I am mother. I know she is in danger and I am prevented from helping her! It hurts, my heart is in agony! _

_Garran of course you must get Maia back! Kill any yuatja in your way! Bring her home!_

I rumbled a growl in anticipation. I bowed quickly then turned and ran off after Maia.

I ran into the open and sniffed the air. There, Maia's scent. That and the stench of the yautja. I ran in that direction.

Soon the green grounds turned into desert. The sky was covered in clouds from the approaching storm that cast shadows over the sand. Rain poured down from above and soaked me but I didn't care.

There were faint remnants of the yautja's footprints.

_Maia? Maia can you hear me?_ I received no response. This spurred me on and I chased after the hunting group.

I had to reach them before they took off in their ship!

**I know it's a bit weird going to Garran's point of view but I felt it was necessary there. So what do you think? Ideas? Suggestions? Thoughts? REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aright this was technically supposed to be part of chapter 8 but it was just too long so I've separated it. So keep posting and I'll keep writing deal? **

**I also understand that some of you didn't really like the way in which the last chapter was written and I agree that it wasn't my best work but it was one of those necessary chapters that needs to be in there but doesn't seem entertaining. **

Rescue

**Maia's POV:**

I was thrown onto a hard metal floor with a loud thump. It made me wake up. I struggled to open my heavy eyelids and when I did I saw the two other yautja arguing with the elder. Theirs clicks were frenzy and I heard small roars occasionally.

Now was my chance. I scooted along the floor behind them and then shot for the exit. Before I could reach the door I was kicked hard in the gut and was flung across the room and into the wall.

"ugh!" I groaned. That one hurt. The elder came to stand above me and clicked and trilled in anger. Of course, I couldn't understand a word. Mother never taught me yautja. I'm not sure if even she knows it.

He seemed to notice that I wasn't catching onto his little rant. He sighed. I hissed at him. I started to curse and shout at him.

The expression on his face turned to shock as he realized I was speaking xenomorph. He shouted for the others to come over. I continued to yell.

"You idiots! You come into our home and begin to attack us and then when we defeat you honorably you go and try to blow up my home! Did you think I was really going to let you do that? If so then you are a fool. What are you going to do with me huh? And what was that you said, what does "pyode amedha" mean?"

The three warriors stared at me. They had removed their masks upon reaching the ship. Their mandibles hung open slightly in shock. They whispered among themselves.

Then one of them said something that silenced the others. He was not the elder but he was still blooded. He was dark green and he had black stripes painted across his skin. He pointed to himself.

The elder thought for a moment and nodded. Then he gestured to me as if saying "go ahead". I didn't like that one bit. I squirmed against the wall. They had me cornered.

The green one stepped forward and spoke. "ooman…english?" he asked. I nodded.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. He growled.

"English!" He said forcefully. Oh, he wanted me to speak English. I tried hard to remember the words.

"waa…waant with meh?" I asked. He nodded his head so I knew he understood.

"Slave" he answered. "Why you and kaine amedha?" He asked.

"What?" He pointed at me.

"Pyode amedha" Then he pointed at the door we had entered from, back towards the hive. "Kaine amedha"

"Kain amedha" I repeated. "Alien". He nodded.

"Family" I answered his previous question. "Kaine amedha my family" He barked out a laugh and translated for the others who also began laughing. I didn't appreciate them laughing at me.

I hissed low and menacing. The laughter stopped. They whispered between themselves once more.

"Enough!" said the green yautja. "You strong poyde amedha. Now you be slave to Kleck'yor." He pointed to the elder . "Think of it good way, we save you". His mandibles turned upward in what I assume was a smile.

"I did not need to be saved!" I shouted, my English returning to me in my fury.

Greeny chuckled at this. "No matter. You leave now. We return home world and you be slave anyway."

They turned from me then and left me presumably defeated in the corner. They returned to their controls in preparation to leave.

_Garran_, I called to him. I didn't know if our bond reached this far. Heck, I didn't know where I was!

But then I felt him! It was a nudge at the back of my mind. He didn't respond in words, I guess were really were too far apart. But none the less he communicated through feeling.

I felt his relief that I was alive. I sent him a wave of relief that I could still connect to him. He agreed.

I asked him where he was by sending a thought of confusion and location.

I received a mental picture of a hot desert.

Desert?

I asked him if we were still on our planet and he answered yes.

Then he asked if I was okay.

I sent that I was healthy and relatively unharmed. I could almost hear his thankful sigh.

I conveyed how much I missed him.

What I got back hurt. Like was literally painful!

I was confused. Then I got a better picture. Pain. Garran was in physical pain from being so far apart. It was killing him to be kept away, oh so far away. Was that even possible? Apparently because I felt his pain and it was very very real. Wow, he loved me that much?

I guess he heard that because I heard a very strong _yes!_

_Garran! _

_Maia! _

_I can hear you! _

_I can do better, I see you! I see the ship. _

Suddenly the engines sparked to life and the ship shuddered.

_Garran we are leaving, hurry! _With another lurch we flew into the air and the ship shook a couple of times as it raced through the atmosphere and eventually into space. One of those impact shakes was Garran jumping and grabbing hold of the ship in the air.

The yautja didn't notice. The exit was locked and I knew I was going to have to open it if Garran was going to get inside. I had to wait for the right moment.

Garran understood and told me that he had a good hold and was settled so I relaxed.

_Maia, I just want you to know, when I get in there I am going to kill them. _

_Good,_ I told him.

…

Maybe an hour later the third yautja, who was a dark orange with deep brown spots, approached me.

"ooman" he said. He crouched in front of me. He raised one hand towards my face and I hissed in warning. I could also hear Garran's warning growl but the yautja didn't hear that.

He touched my hair and brushed it from my face. I snapped my teeth dangerously close to his hand and he pulled it back only to punch me in the face.

I fell to the side and snapped my head back quickly. "Don't touch me!"

Suddenly the green yautja was by his side. "You will learn your place ooman!"

"My place? I may only be a human but I am better than all of you!" The green yautja grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked upward. I yelped in pain. Garran's growl grew loud.

My face twisted in pain as I squirmed helplessly. Then I got an idea. I kicked him right between the legs. They had armor there naturally but my kick still hit him hard. He dropped me and backed away bent over in pain.

As I went to stand up the orange yautja kicked me in the stomach. The elder came over with his spear. I twisted in a 360 on the ground and stuck out my leg so I kicked the legs out from under the orange yautja and he fell to the floor.

I jumped on him and began punching his face. I heard at least one of his mandibles snap.

Suddenly the elder was there with his spear tip against my throat. I stopped. He lifted up and I stood to not get hurt.

He snarled at me but he was smiling in approval. He began to remove the blade.

Quickly, he brought the blade in an arc and sliced at my cheek. It cut my flesh and my crimson blood spilled down my cheek. Garran roared in anger. It wasn't deep but it hurt and I was appalled that the elder had done it.

He clicked something and the green one spoke softly to translate. "He says you will not do that again or it will not be your cheek he cuts." I brought my hand to my cheek trying to hold the blood in. I felt the warm liquid as it leaked onto my hand.

As the elder turned to walk back to his controls I saw my chance. With the other two still recovering from my attach I hurried forward between them and to the door. I slammed my clean hand against the controls and the door flew open.

Before I could move I was sucked out into space. I held my breath and waited for the vacuum pressure to crush my body.

Instead I felt a strong tail wrap around me and pull me back inside along with its large owner. Garran brought me into his arms as he stood at his full height before my captures.

_Maia, pardon me for a moment while I take care of something._ He placed me in the corner and roared at the yautja.

Garran was about to take on three blooded yautja all by himself.

The green hunter had his wrist blades on and he extended them as he launched forward into an attack. Garran was too quick. He jumped onto the ceiling and thrust his tail down which impaled the orange yautja through the chest.

He twisted the blade to make sure the monster was dead then swiftly pulled it out.

Garran turned his head to focus on the green yautja but as he turned and jumped towards him a barbed metal whip wrapped itself around Garrans neck in mid air. The elder pulled back on the whip and Garran was sent flying to the floor. He hit the metal hard and a resonating clank echoed through the room.

Garran growled at the elder and tried to stand and attack him but the elder yanked on the chain and the metal cut into Garran's throat. His green blood started to trickle down his neck.

"Garran!" I shouted. I got up and ran to him. He sat there motionless. I hugged him and grabbed at the metal around his neck trying to pry it off but it was wrapped around tightly.

"Get it off of him!" I shouted in English. The green yautja heard me and translated. Elder looked at me curiosly and then handed the whip to the green yautja whom I think was named Triy'sir.

Kleck'yor went to the wall and pulled out two bunches of netting. He walked over to a clear wall and attached one net to span the entire surface. The netting wasn't flimsy like rope but firmly held its structure so when the elder brought the net away from the wall to make semicircular ring it remained in that shape. Then he took a second one and attached it to the wall and then to the first net so that two inner areas were created, one side bigger than the other. The net was tall enough to reach from floor to ceiling.

The net attaches to the wall, ceiling, and floor by electronic metal clips.

Triy'sir yanked on the chain and Garran choked.

"Stop it!" I ran forward and grabbed the whip along its length and pulled hard. The metal cut into my hands but it gave enough for Garran to breathe again.

The elder came up behind me without my knowing and grabbed my hair and pulled back viciously. I was forced away from the whip and Garran. He turned me around and threw me into the wall. He had unhooked the entrance to the smaller area and threw me inside. Then he reattached the clips and I was trapped within.

Triy'sir then pulled on the whip and flung Garran into the larger cage. With a flick of his wrist the metal uncurled from Garran's neck. He sucked in air.

The yautja laughed at the trapped xenomorph and turned from us to continue monitoring out position.

I crawled to the net barrier separating us. _Garran._ He barely turned his head to look at me. _Garran are you all right?_ He turned away

_I'm fine._ Slowly he glanced back at me once more. _Are you all right Maia?_

I hesitated. I hurt, my cut stung and I was sore all over but that's not what Garran needed to hear.

_Yes Garran, I'm alright. Please, don't turn away from me. Tell me, something is clearly wrong. _

_I feel ashamed Maia. I…I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't stop them from taking you and now I couldn't get you back. _

_I'm right here Garran._ I stuck my hand through one of the opening made by the crisscrossed netting. Finally, he faced me completely. He took my hand in his large one and squeezed my hand. I gave him a squeeze back.

_I promised you I wouldn't give up, now you must promise me the same thing. _I said.

_I promise I won't give up. I'm getting us both out of here! These yautja will pay! And then you and I will go home, together! _Ismiled.

_There's the Garran I know._ He smiled back.

_Sleep now Maia so that you may heal and regain your strength. _

_That, my dear Garran, is a great idea! I_ released Garran's hand and lay down on the floor. Garran's hand reappeared through a lower hole that was closer to the floor. I hastily grasped it once more and lay my head next to the netting. His free hand extended through another low hole to run his fingers through my hair.

Although nervous and uncomfortable I managed to fall asleep.

…

I awoke to loud hissing and screams. I had been doing that a lot lately.

I sat up and saw the yautja before our cages. They were jabbing Garran with swords and other weapons. Where was the honor in that?

He dodged some while fought off other attacks using his tail. A few cuts leaked acid blood but they were not deep. The yautja didn't want to give us the option to use it for escape.

I roared at them. Triy'sir stopped his antics and approached me. I hissed in warning. He laughed.

"What will you do to me ooman? If you were not elder's slave I would rip out your skull for my trophy wall." Garran's head locked onto him at that statement and the yautja noticed. He laughed again.

"What? Don't like the idea of your mate dead head on my wall?" He laughed and Garran continued to stare as a growl built in his chest. Triy'sir's head tilted to the side as he thought.

"You two really mates?" We both remained silent. "That not possible. Ooman is only host." He walked over to talk to the elder. When he was finished the elder laughed aloud. Garran continued to growl.

I was not just a host! Plus, I was really sick of them laughing so I spit at the elder. He flinched at it hit him and looked at me with anger.

Then, he turned and left the room. Yriy'sir looked after him in waiting.

Soon, the elder returned holding some sort of stick in his hand. He stood in front of me with a wicked smile on his face. What was he planning to beat me with it? I almost laughed at that statement. I could take his beatings.

"Ooman" he said with a sickly chuckle as he thrust the stick through one of the holes and forced it against my skin. Pain seared up my arm where the stick made contact. Volts of electricity shocked me and burned me. The weapon seemed to emit pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the lightening coursed through my veins and zapped every cell.

I collapse on the floor as the elder removed the stick. Some of my muscles contracted involuntarily and I lay twitching before the yautja. Neither of them said anything but they smiled to themselves.

Garran on the other hand was beside himself. He lashed out at the cage and thrashed around. He threw his tail at the net trying to cut it but it did not work. He tried to stick it out one of the openings and spear the yautja but he could not reach.

He clawed, and screamed, and roared. I felt in his mind nothing but fury. There was no sense, Garran was gone and in his place was this raging beast.

He hissed and bit the netting while shooting out his secondary jaw. Once or twice he even cut himself to let the blood burn the netting but it was covered with a special coating that prevented the acid from burning through.

I lay there on the hard floor on my chest. Every breath hurt. I struggled to open my eyes. The elder had shocked me for so long that my heart skipped a few beats. I had pins and needles in my extremities and my brain was fuzzy. That wasn't a light shock that was frikin electrocution!

A small whimper was all I could manage. No tears fell, no sobs could be heard as I kept my control but I couldn't help the small plea for help. Another whine voiced my pain.

Garran ceased his attack. He stilled at once and approached the barrier between us. He pushed his head against the net as he tried to get as close to me as possible. I wanted to crawl to him so he could hold me but I couldn't even do that.

_Maia? Maia, please answer me! Can you hear me_? I couldn't form an answer in my head, I was too stunned. I barely managed another whimper. Garran stretched his arms through two of the opening and reached for me with his claws. One hand managed to snag the cloth around my chest. He grabbed hold and pulled me across the floor to the net.

I held my breath against the sudden pain that flooded through me. I ground my teeth in trying to hold myself together.

Garran stopped pulling me when I hit the separation barrier. He pulled me into a sitting position so my back leaned against the net. Then he put his arms once more through the slots and wrapped me in a hug. He was very gentle and barely let his weight lay on me.

The sobs which I refused to release echoed in my head.

_Sshhhh, I've got you, it's okay, shhh._ Garran tried to sooth me but it didn't lesson the pain I still felt.

Then Garran did something I didn't know was possible. He focused on our connection and forced his mind into mind. Our minds were interlocked and our connection intensified. But what surprised me what that Garran searched and found my pain and then took it. The literally tapped into my nervous system and relieved me of my pain. It meant he had to endure some of it himself but he didn't care. He brought it upon himself to quite literally take away my pain.

Quickly I could see clearly again and my brain wasn't fuzzy. _Garran? How are you doing that? _

_I don't know. I just couldn't stand to see you in so much pain and I knew I had to make you feel better…so I did but I'm not exactly sure how._

_How do you feel?_

_It hurts and yet it doesn't hurt nearly as much as seeing you bear this. I'm happy. Just making you feel better makes me feel better. _

_Thank you Garran,_ I managed before I let the pain and exhaustion take over and fell into unconsciousness.

…

I felt something against my neck and stirred. Slowly, my eyes opened and took in the room around me. Whatever was at my neck felt good. I tilted my head to the opposite side to expose more of my throat.

Finally, I woke up fully and realized there shouldn't be anything at my neck. Was it the yautja?

No, it was Garran. His second mouth was extended through a close opening and he was nibbling at my neck. I let my head relax again and enjoyed his touch.

_Mmmmhh, that feels good._ I said. He chuckled. He closed his teeth and rubbed his inner jaws up and down along my neck. It was slimy and slick with his saliva but it was strangely soothing. I sighed again.

_How do you feel Maia?_ He asked.

_Better than before. You? _

_I haven't absorbed any more of your pain so I am fine. The yautja have not returned from their own slumber yet. _

_Good. I am not awake enough to face them._ He purred to me.

_You were very brave yesterday Maia._

I snorted. _Hardly._ Garran nipped at my neck again and I gasped out of both pleasure and surprised.

_You were_, Garran pressed. I turned to face Garran. His inner mouth slowly retracted back inside his armed jaw. I pulled his face to the net and kissed his forehead. He purred a bit louder. I let my hands roam over his plated cranium.

But then I felt something sharp towards the back of his round crest. I pulled back to see what it was. There are the back of his head were two growing horns. They were not typical of a praetorian nor were they there yesterday.

_Garran,_ I started nervously, _what are these? _

_I don't know Maia. After you fell asleep I didn't feel well and since then I feel as I did when I was morphing into my adult form. _

_But you are fully grown. You shouldn't be changing anymore. But these horns, you shouldn't have them._ I reached up to feel the forming spikes. _They are already sharp_. Garran was quiet for a moment. _What is it Garran?_

_Maia, what if I could use these new spikes to help us escape. They are an added weapon. _

_I didn't think of that. If we are going to escape then we will need a way home… I will watch the yautja as they pilot this space craft. If you can take them out then I will get us back home. _

_Sounds like a plan._ Garran said.

I pat his head and took one of his hands in my own. _What is happening to you Garran?_ This wasn't normal and it had me worried.

_I don't know Maia, but don't worry about me okay?_ I embraced him through the barrier and he held me close. His tail snaked through an opening and with it he rubbed circles into my back. While we cuddled his inner mouth found my neck again and he continued to caress me.

…

For the next two days Garran and I were compliant. We didn't give in but we didn't use unnecessary aggression. The foolish yautja thought we were learning and were fearful.

Idiots.

I watched closely but secretly to the buttons on the control panel and what each one did. I noticed the maps and movements of the warriors. In those hours I learned.

Garran, on the other hand, spent most of his time curled up in the corner. He wrapped around himself tightly as he tried to hide the changes from the yautja. We both knew that if they found out than Garran could either be killed or they would use him as a sparring partner and I did not even want to risk it.

Garran was absolutely brilliant. He managed to hold off whatever changes were forcing themselves upon him until the last night.

The warriors had left the room with only a side glance at us both before leaving to most likely eat and then sleep for a long number of hours. Once they were out of sight and out of earshot Garran uncurled himself with a heavy sigh.

_How are you doing?_ I asked in a bit of a panic. I knew the strain was hard on him.

_I've managed to hold it off but I don't think I can for much longer. _

_You don't have to hold back anymore they're gone, it's okay_. I pulled his face forward quickly and kissed him hard on the lips. He opened his mouth for me and I leaned in deeper to press my lips against his slick inner teeth.

He pulled away from me and grunted as a wave of pain hit him in the chest. _I'll be right here the whole way._ He gave the briefest of nods before he bent over in pain.

It's painful for a chestburster to transform from an alien worm into the initial shape of its adult form but then each progressive stage the young xenomorph mainly grows in size with each molt.

But in Garran's case we had no idea what changes were going to occur. Apparently they were more drastic than simple growth.

I sent Garran encouraging thoughts and helped him keep quiet as he endured through the hours. Occasionally he would lose himself and snap at me but it was only through the hyper active instincts that were currently in place and I let him know that I understood that so he wouldn't feel guilty.

An almost constant hiss filled the room.

Garran's tail thrashed uncontrollably. His claws dug into the metal floor. He shook his head.

_Just let it come_, I said.

Over the many hours to follow Garran grew into a god. His praetorian cranium flattened into a slightly smaller version of the queen's crown with the sharp spikes around the edge.

Another set of smaller arms grew out from his chest with only three fingers with small claws on each end. His larger arms seemed to move toward the outer edge of his chest cavity. They enlarged and grew stronger.

However, he remained bipedal although like everything else his legs and feet grew bigger and more deadly.

Another thing was that unlike a Queen whose head is almost separate from their crown and can thus move independently Garran's head remained stationed to his crown and so with each move of his head the huge crest moved accordingly. His teeth grew longer and sharper and slightly clear at the tips.

His spine, which had been apparent before, now stood out against the rest of his back. I wonder if it would make it any easier to ride him. This enlarged spine continued on into his tail which was larger in side, length, and lethalness. His blade was no larger a simple smooth curve but now spiked at the base and then insanely sharp at its tip. I didn't have to touch it to know that.

But the overall most drastic change was his size. He grew to be twice my height! He could barely stand up straight under the already high ceiling! His body had been larger in proportion to mine before but now he dwarfed me.

After hours of the change and pain Garran's struggles slowed. His bones stopped crunching and his interior organs settled down in their new completed form. Garran curled back into a ball as the transportation ended.

I moved back and forth along the net and tried to get a better look.

On his own Garran uncurled from his ball and spread out his limbs to get a good look at himself. His head tilted in self examination.

My eyes were wide as I looked at him. My god, I had never seen anything so beautiful. He was striking!

_Wow,_ I said. His head twisted to find me.

_Wow what?_ He asked. Just like when he had first been named he was nervous about my opinion.

_Wow as in you are the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. You're a god! You're almost as big as mother. _

_But I am definitely not a Queen._ He said. No, he definitely was not.

Some bangs could be heard from another part of the ship. The yautja were awake.

_Are you ready? _I asked. He stood taller and puffed out his chest.

_Yes_. He said strongly. I could barely breathe. _Are you?_

_As I'll ever be._ I answered. I was confident I would be able to get us back home. We heard the noises getting louder. Garran's tail twitched as he prepared himself. _Wait,_ I said and he focused on me. I walked close to the net and he lowered his face, a lot more than he ever had to before. I pulled him close and kissed him on his now massive lips. He responded to my kiss and our lips moved against each other in sync. _Okay, now I am ready. _He purred to me and I gave him a small smile.

Just then the green yautja, Triy'sir, walked into the room and we sprang apart before he could notice. However, when Garran once again stood to his full height the warrior did notice. He did a double take and his mandibles hung in shock. Finally, he snapped out of it.

"Kleck'yor! Kleck'yor! He yelled. Garran released a loud roar that shook the very walls of the ship. Way to go Garran! Wahoo! Garran thrust his tail against the net and where a normal xenomorph tail had failed before Garran's new body succeeded. The net was sliced open and Garran was free.

With lightening speed he ran at the yautja and although Triy'sir tried to fight back Garran's inner jaws easily shot forward and through his head. Blood and bits of yautja brain spilled onto the metal floor.

Kleck'yor then ran into the room. He wasn't wearing his helmet. He mandibles flared as he returned his own roar. Garran hissed loudly.

They began to circle each other. The trained hunter vs the born killer.

Kleck'yor threw a razor boomerang at Garran which he dodged including its return. As the hunter looked up and caught the weapon Garran flung his tail at him. Unfortunately, the yautja reacted in time and avoided the impact.

I feel the impatience within Garran's mind.

Finally, he decided to take full advantage of his new body. He leapt straight at the yautja and when the warrior tried to bring up a blade to drive into Garran he sliced through it with his tail blade and landed full force on Kleck'yor.

Garran held him down. His lips flecked away from his teeth in an intimidating hiss. The yautja roared again in defiance. Garran just chuckled as he brought his tail blade around swiftly and decapitated the warrior. Garran then screeched and bit into the warrior's chest. He ravaged the warrior flesh with his jaws and only when his muzzle was covered with the blood of his dead enemy did he stop.

Slowly, Garran lifted his large head and turned to face me. I grabbed onto the net. Garran wiped his muzzle on the clear flesh of what was left of Kleck'yor. Then he came over to my net cage.

Stand back, he said. I backed up into the wall. With a flash of his tail I was free. I ran into his waiting arms and for the first time hugged him in his new body. He was so large that he completely surrounded me. I liked it…no I loved it.

Garran was my lover. He was my protector. He was my guardian. My best friend.

I'm going to set the coordinates I said as I reluctantly pulled away from his grasp. I walked over to the controls and stared at the alien language. By what this said I figured we had another two days before we reached the yautja home world.

I opened the coordinates and reprogrammed the ship to head for home. I then reinitialized autopilot. The ship turned around abruptly and I had to hold onto the panel to keep from falling.

Once we leveled out I increased speed to maximum so we get home quickly. The computer said 13 hours till arrival at designated destination.

With that settled I tried something more advanced. I hacked into communications and configured a message saying the hunters were stopping on another planet to hunt on along their way home after my planet. This way, when they did not return it would be assumed that they fell on that planet and not mine. Thus, the inhabitants of my planet would not appear either a target for revenge or worthy prey.

Net, I turned back to Garran and he spread his arms wide, beckoning me to come closer. I ran into his embrace. His smaller inner arms hugged my waist while his larger ones wrapped around me body to engulf me. The he moved to the center of the room and settled down on the floor. He lay down and curled around me. He moved his tail to circle around my small body. His head towered above me.

I pressed my face against him and rubbed my cheek on his neck. He lowered his crest to lie beside me. I rubbed the new crown and massaged him. He purred loudly. I purred back.

_Maia_, he called wistfully.

"You did it, you saved me." He smiled widely at me. I tucked my head under his chin and cuddle into him.

_I love you_, he said.

_I love you too_, I told him.

The small hunting ship cruised through the stars. During the hours of flight Garran and I slept and healed from the traumatic experience. As we dreamt our minds opened and mingled and we talked and laughed and loved. These moments were happy ones. We had been put to the test and in the end we had passed. We had survived and now took pleasure from the simple joy of each other's company.

**Alright, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written! Did you guys like this? I really hope so! Review and let me know what you thought about it! I want your thoughts! Talk to me people! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all who reviewed! It means so much to me and really helps! So, that's why I'm hurrying to finish this next chapter for you guys. **

**I also wanted to add for a reviewer or two that Maia does not use guns because she didn't take any with her when she was taken, xenomorphs don't use guns, and the yautja don't either because it doesn't hold honor so she doesn't have any weapons to use. She is more of a traditional combat weapons kind of girl.**

Return

My head rolled to the side sleepily. I turned over and pressed my palms against the hard surface now in front of me. Something rumbled and my body shook with the vibrations. I groaned as it stirred me awake. The world shook again.

Garran entered my mind and nudged me gently. _Wake up darling; I think you should look at this._ He said.

_Can't it wait_, I grumbled, too tired to form the words.

_It could, but it could hold unfavorable consequences._ I heaved a large sigh and found the strength to open my eyes. Before me was a large black chest. Slowly, my brain recalled the details of the hours before. I titled my head up and found the enormous crown of Garran's head covering almost my entire range of vision as he looked back down at me.

My mouth hung open as we gazed at each other for a few minutes. Garran could see the sleepy haze covering my mind and he chuckled at me. His chuckle must have been the shaking I felt. He dropped his head to kiss me on the forehead.

My brain finally did a reboot and I blinked as I found me focus. I purred in pleasure and Garran returned it because he had managed to get a response out of me.

"Was there something I needed to see?" I asked.

_Give it a minute_, he answered. I sat there patiently. Then I heard what Garran must have been talking about.

A faint beeping was emanating from the central control station. I twisted my head to look at it and sure enough a number of buttons were flashing.

I struggled into a sitting position on the floor and leaned against Garran's large body. I closed my eyes and felt the peace of our care free proximity once more before pushing off of him to stand and walk over to see what was going on.

I struggled to read the alien language.

"I think this means that we are close to home. It says that we will reach the atmosphere in a number of minutes. I wonder if I am supposed to do anything special to land this thing."

_Do you know how to land?_ Garran asked a bit nervously.

"Um, not exactly." I said honestly. He thought for a moment.

_Then, we will hope it automatically lands itself. Come here, just in case we have a crash landing I want you protected._ He said seriously.

"Aww you're so sweet" I said. He smiled and outstretched both pairs of arms. I reached him and settled down once more nice and close to him. Instantly, his arms wrapped around me and his body engulfed me tightly. He created a xenomorph cocoon around me. I curled into a ball myself to make myself smaller and less susceptible to injury.

_Good girl_, Garran said. I laughed but then saw into his head at how worried he was over me. His anxiety was rising as we came closer to the atmosphere.

_Shh_, I crooned to him, _there's no reason to worry_.

_When your safety is involved there is all the reason in the world to worry_. Garran said firmly.

_I know you will protect me._ He purred.

_That I will._ Garran responded as he squeezed me quickly.

The ship gave a large jolt as we made first impact with the outer atmosphere. Garran kept his head and inner arms firmly around me while he dug his other claws and tail blade into the floor to secure us in place.

With other jolt the ship shook but Garran kept us stationary. I kept my lower half curled tightly but reached my arms up to grab around his neck and hold onto him.

Even under the danger of crashing that simple action made Garran's heart flutter.

The vessel shook violently as we past from layer to layer of the atmosphere. I knew we must have been coming close to the ground but the craft was not slowing down. Well, it looked like autopilot did not include landing. Which meant we would have to crash. I held Garran tighter and he did the same to me when he caught onto my thoughts.

We plummeted through the sky at racing speed until the ground suddenly decided to greet us.

The head of the hunting ship smashed into the desert mounds of our planet. Sand flew everywhere in a fireless explosion. As the tip slightly crumpled because of the impact the entire vessel shook and despite Garran's efforts we were thrown about the room. As Garran's talons could no longer keep hold we soared into a far wall and then were hurled into the opposite wall. As we flew Garran forgot about keeping us in one spot anymore and completely curled around me in a taut ball.

As we hit the wall and then the other I never contacted the metal. Garran took the full force in order to keep me safe and unharmed.

A small scream escaped from me as I felt the impact vibrate through Garran's body. He only grunted and clutched me tighter.

The tail of the ship lifted up slightly as the head dug into the sand and then settled when our momentum ceased. We one more grunt we settled in a heap against a corner.

I breathed heavily as my heart beat loudly in my chest. My eyes were frozen open but all I saw was the blackness of Garran's skin. I could hear his heavy breathing next to my ear. I titled my head back to try and see his face. His mouth was open as he panted and his head bobbed a bit with each breath. I brought my hand a long way back to stoke the smooth part of his head before the ridges and spikes.

"Garran?" I asked nervously. He turned to face me and saw the worried look on my face and smiled at my concern. He felt touched that I cared for his wellbeing; it meant the world to him that not only was I unafraid of his new monstrous body but was determined to take care of him in my way just as he took care of me in his. He let his head relax and fall again somewhat.

_I'm fine._

"Are you sure?" I asked still not convinced. I tried to probe his mind for any pain. He would have some bruised from the force and had a gash on his tail from hitting something sharp in the room while we fell. I twisted under and around him to find the injury. A small amount of blood oozed from the wound.

_I want you to heal,_ I told his body. It responded without Garran's command. I'm beginning to wonder if Garran's new body also increased our bond as soul mates. I suspect so because at feeling my need Garran's body subconsciously responded to my command. _For me_, I added and almost instantly his normally speedy healing actually grew even faster and the wound closed almost completely. It was like even his body wanted to please me and make me happy so it worked extra hard to obey my request.

I stared at it in shock. Garran lifted his tail over my head and brought it before his own face to examine it. He flexed it and bent it upwards then side to side.

_How did you do that?_ He asked.

"I don't know. It was just like when you tapped into my systems to help with my pain. I knew I needed and wanted to help you so I just…did." I answered, still in shock. "Garran I didn't know even life mates could do these things."

_I have never heard of it. Perhaps you and I are the first, I know that I have never heard or seen a love stronger than my feelings for you. I believe our love truly knows no boundaries. _I beamed and leapt at him. He swiftly moved his tail out of the way and caught me.

One of his inner hands stroked my hair fondly while the other cupped my cheek. I kissed him on the lips. Quickly he revealed his inner mouth and let me caress it with my own lips. Apparently, he was liking my strange human ways more and more.

Garran's mouth remained open as I pulled away slightly only to kiss his larger main teeth. While I did this he extended his smaller jaw out of his mouth and past my face to nip at my neck. I gasped and practically collapsed against him in pleasure.

He purred, thoroughly pleased that he could make me feel that way. I didn't chastise him, just accepted and enjoyed what he was giving me.

_Come,_ he said still purring, _let me take you home_. I smiled and nodded my head. Home sounded wonderful!

He picked me up in his smaller inner arms, which shows how big he really was, and lifted me into the air. The lights flickered after the impact and I was glad Garran could see so well in the dark. He walked over to the door and banged his head against it to get a feel for it. He revealed his sharp teeth in a hiss and smashed the doors apart from within with his large muscular arms.

He leapt out of the ship and onto the sand. It was night time and the only light came from the stars shining brightly about our heads. The air was cool and a breeze whirled around us and sent chills down my spine. I smiled at the familiarity of it all. I looked at Garran and found him smiling as well. He was looking up at the sky.

_This is how the stars were meant to be viewed_, he said. I agreed. I sensed that he was going to run us back to the hive.

"Wait", I said. I felt the curiosity in his mind. "Can…Can I ride on your back?" Garran was surprised but thrilled at my request. He grinned at me. This was something special that only he and I could share. It warmed his deadly heart that he would feel me against him and that I wanted it as much as he did.

He lifted me up towards his shoulder and I grabbed onto him to climb over it and onto his back. I was careful of his extra tall spikes now and scuttled between them. I was worried that his enlarged spine would be an issue but I fit right between the digits of his spinal column. I sat down and placed my hand on him to hold on. I cuddled down between his shoulder blades and wrapped my legs around his rib cage.

I now realized that Garran had been holding his breath the whole time. I became worried. "You okay? I'm sorry! Is this uncomfortable? I can move…"

_Don't you dare move!_ He said. I froze in place.

He pushed his mind into mine and I welcomed him, eager to know what was going on. He replayed my movement from his point of view. The feeling of me crawling over him was heavenly. And then as I had settled down against his back he had felt pure ecstasy. To feel me so close and so happy to be on him had pleased him so much. He had held his breath in delight.

If he had his way I would ride him everywhere. Especially now with his larger body he enveloped me even more than before; mainly his large crown. If I looked up I could still see around it but the crest filled most of my vision. I reached up and touched it from underneath, which I had never done before. Garran hissed in a breath. Looked like I had found a pressure point. I would definitely use this in the future and smiled at the ideas forming in my head.

_And what if I don't let you?_ He asked as he sensed my intentions.

"Oh you'll let me and you know it." I could tell he couldn't wait for me to try. He chuckled at my response before taking off at a sprint towards the hive.

…

Finally, the sands ended and the ground became covered in lush green grass. Garran carried us through the forest. I could see the top of the hive home through the tree tops and in the distance. Garran saw it too through my eyes and we both internally smiled at one another. Garran forced his legs faster and we raced across the ground.

At last we left the tree line and into the open that led up to the hive.

Garran ran right into a large entrance and through the tunnels. I noticed he had to take special care to lower his head and take the larger tunnels because of his new body. I sent him a wave of calm and reassurance just to make sure he didn't feel uncomfortable about it.

He ran straight into mother's chamber. Dozens of xenomorphs surrounded us in response and hissed in warning. They thought Garran was a threat because they didn't recognize him. I realized they couldn't see me. I shifted and jumped off of Garran's back. I realized in the air that I was a lot higher up than I thought and had to roll on the ground to absorb the impact of the fall.

I leapt to my feet and spread my hands out defensively in front of Garran. His lips were flexing back and I told him in his mind not to be threatening. He contained the hiss I knew was building.

"Wait! Wait! Please recognize me brothers and sisters! It's me Maia!" I shouted.

A tall black figure came up behind the crowd and looked past them all at Garran and I.

_Be still my children, it is our dear Maia returned to us._ Mother said. I noticed her gaze frequently flickered to Garran. Her stance held heavy suspicion. Did she not recognize him?

Realization hit them all and then looked shocked. Then they smiled and attacked me. They hugged me and surrounded me with questions. One question caught my attention.

_So Maia who is your friend?_ One xenomorph asked pointing towards Garran.

"It's Garran."

_How can it be Garran? Garran is a praetorian and that thing is no praetorian!_ Another xenomorph said.

"Please, do not be so cruel! We do not know how it happened but we believe that in my time of need when Garran's old body did not suffice his body changed to accommodate the situation." I said in his defense.

_Please, my friends…it's still me._ There was a sad note to his voice. I backed up to stand beside him and reached up to put my hand on his leg. I opened our link slightly so he would know that he was not alone in this.

_Garran?_ Placidia said_, It is you!_ At hearing his voice everyone knew that it was truly him. Suddenly he was swarmed as well in greeting. A number of female xenos climbed onto him and were ogling at his large size. He didn't seem to notice but I did and I did not like it one bit! I climbed up onto him and shooed them away with a snarl. This Garran did notice.

_My mate?_ He asked. I realized I had let jealousy get to me over such a small thing. I felt ashamed.

_They were climbing on you like you were a strapping youngling ready for the taking! I… I guess I got a bit carried away. _

_Actually, I knew they were there and although I didn't want to scare them in an attempt to stop them it was increasingly annoying that they did that with such disrespect. Only you get to ride me!_ He said sturdily and my heart swelled with pride and happiness.

_Thank you_, I whispered. I felt Garran give me the mental equivalent of a hug.

With the females gone I dropped to the floor once more amidst the bustle of my family. I noticed mothers gaze had not changed even now that she surly knew who he was.

The hive came and in the largest cavern of our home we celebrated our relatively safe return. Throughout the festivities Garran never left my side and for that I was grateful. We supported each other and managed to happily get through the interrogations and curios natures of our siblings. After hours of celebrating Garran excused us saying that I needed rest, which was true but still an exaggeration.

He hoisted me onto his back and carried me to our nest. It was tight getting through the last number of tunnels but he made it.

Thankfully, the corner chamber where the nest was located opened up enough that he could stand and move comfortably. He lowered himself to the furs and rolled onto his side so I could slide off. He once again got to his feet and stood over me.

Garran looked at his human mate before him. His new transformations had indeed changed his body. So much so that the masculinity that mainly came from his mind was now fully expressive in his body. But Maia did not know this yet, he didn't want her to know quite yet as it might scare her. But the image of her lying there, spread out on the furs made him feel heavy with need. A warm pressure was building in his groin but he held firm in his control and desperately tried to remain calm.

_Garran,_ I whispered perhaps a bit seductively. I was wondering why he was looking at me like that. He stood so many feet above me, his tail was twitching. _What are you thinking?_ I asked.

_That I am so lucky to have you for my mate,_ he said honestly. It made me so happy to hear that. He pressed into my head and I opened myself to him. Our minds danced together and twirled within each other. I felt everything he felt and vice versa. He felt my pride at being his and my acceptance and appreciation of everything we had together. I felt his utter devotion.

_I want to always make you happy Maia. I want to take away your pain and vanquish all you fears. I wish to quench your thirst and satisfy your hunger. I want to never be apart. You are my soul mate. Whenever I cannot feel you or connect with your mind I begin to worry and grieve the loss of your touch. You are my other half, you complete me. I will never let anyone take you away from me, I cannot lose you, Maia, I wouldn't survive it. _

His voice was deep and masculine in my head. I was in awe at his words.

_Garran,_ I began_, I feel the same way. I hate to see you in danger and yet when you step in front of me to protect me I feel my heart soar with admiration. I worry about you and wish to shield you from all harm. When our link was weakened by distance for that short time I felt so alone, so empty. When I look back to the years I endured without you I don't know how I made it. You were my salvation and continue to be every day. I know that our love is stronger than anything ells and will continue to grow between us. My heart is at home with you. When I feel your gentle caress in my mind is takes my breath away. I love it when you comment on my thoughts and when we can talk and laugh privately in our heads. Everything about you amazes me and I am truly blessed to have you in my life. What I feel for you goes beyond love, it cannot be expressed in a form so simple as words. You are my soul mate Garran, you claimed my heart the moment you were born and you are the only thing I will ever need to live and to be happy. I love you._

He pounced on me. I felt his hands roaming everywhere up and down my body. His lips crashed into mine and claimed me as his and his alone. Damn, that's so sexy.

He broke away so I could breathe but he was relentless in his quest to show me what I meant to him. His inner jaw stoked my neck and bit my shoulder. Then I felt his teeth trail down my chest and towards my breasts. He rubbed between them and my back arched upwards in pleasure. I gasped and my nerved tingled.

His large hands grasped my waist firmly and held me still. One of his inner hands reached down to trail along my thigh. My toes curled in response to all I was feeling.

Garran's tail blade trailed up along my neck and then Garran ran the flat face of it along my cheek to caress my face. He was ever so gentle with me.

He planted a kiss on my chest before returning his face to meat mine. He kissed me full on the lips.

My mouth opened and I trailed my tongue against his lips asking for entrance. He opened his jaw and granted my request. As our lips moved in sync my tongue explored his mouth. I felt the sharp teeth just beyond the black lips. I felt the taut tendons that allowed his jaw to move. Then I found his inner jaw. I licked him and felt a shiver travel through his body.

His inner jaws opened and caught my tongue between his teeth, not biting but squeezing.

I loved the taste of him and sighed against him. Our whole mouths danced a very hot salsa.

My hips lifted and pressed against him. For the briefest moment I thought I felt something but he pulled away slightly before completely distracting me with the action between our lips.

When my lips were throbbing he released me and pulled away slightly. We both were breathing heavily.

As I tried to catch my breath his lips trailed down my neck. He nibbled against at my shoulder and I felt sparks flare under my skin. I gasped once more.

Garran lay down beside me on his side and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. I let my hands trail over him and his steady purr made my world shake.

It was incredibly comforting. It made me feel safe and warm and he knew it. He purred louder.

Garran's tail curled up my back and his legs bent to rest around my ankles. I tickled him with my toes. I felt his deep chuckled at the feeling.

_You have had a very eventful day Maia. _

_Indeed I have._ I responded as I pressed my body against him. Garran's head bent down to rest behind my own. I tilted my head back to rest against his large cranium.

_You are exhausted. Sleep now, you are safe and loved. _

_I love you too,_ I whispered before I feel asleep in his embrace. After such an intense adventure we were finally home, safe and together.

**Opinions! YOU'VE GOT TO REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE!**

**I just want to say because I know some might be confused but Garran knew where the hive was because he could feel his connection to the hive in the distance. **

**More to come. Really getting into Garran and Maia pairing. What is with mother? Keep reading to find out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Busy- "****not at leisure; otherwise engaged; full of or characterized by activity" as defined by **

**My life-****"****not at leisure; otherwise engaged; full of or characterized by activity"**

**So now you know why it's been a while!**

**Also, I have a goal I am hoping each of you will help me reach. Goal= to reach 111 reviews! You got that? 111! I am optimistic that in giving you this chapter I can rely on my readers to make this a reality. So….REVIEW!**

Chapter 11-Prince

Garran and I were inseparable from then on.

Whenever we walked into a crowded hall or chamber many xenos still looked on at Garran with a storm of expressions. Most were curios, while others were scared and some even angry. I did not understand how they could feel such things. They knew Garran, were even connected to him through the hive and still they showed such diverse reactions to his change.

This did not escape Garran's attention. His tail would often twitch due to his nerves. I would pet his side or grasp his hand to reassure him. I could feel through our link the slightest wish to frighten them all away and put an end to their interest. But he never sunk to that level and for that I was proud of him.

Sometimes, I would see Alcander in the halls. He had actually come to check on me after our initial return while Garran had been off running an errand for mother.

**Flashback**

_Are you well Maia?_ Alcander said poking his head out of a tunnel next to my nest.

"Yes, I am thank you". I said softly. Alcander fully emerged from the tunnel but came to a halt at edge of the furs. He sank down on his haunches to sit and be more level with myself as I was kneeling on the beds center.

_I am so very glad to hear it. When those beasts took you… I was ready to follow you myself but by the time I convinced mother to let me follow after Garran the ship had left and I was left powerless. Days you were gone. Those days were the bleakest of my existence. The hive was so empty, everyone could feel it. _

"I am touched by your kind words Alcander and I appreciate that you attempted to help me in my time of need". I said hesitantly.

_Of course Maia. I could not just stand back while you were in danger_. He said forcefully.

"Please, Alcander do not push this further".

_I cannot change my feelings for you Maia!_

"But you can move on!" I interrupted. "If your feelings are as you claim then you understand that my feelings for Garran also will never change. I have made my choice Alcander and I beg you to respect that. Indeed it was you I had considered above all others but it is Garran who is my other half, my soul mate. Even if I wanted to I could not change that." I countered.

_If only that mongrel had never been birthed. Perhaps you and I could have bonded and lived happily. Perhaps things could have been different._

"Perhaps, but we will never know what could have been, only what is. Also remember that he is my mate and I'll not tolerate such insults in my presence do you understand?"

_Yes, I understand. I beg your pardon. Just know that where he fails you I will not. With that he turned from me and left. _

Garran soon returned to find me in the same position in a very puzzled state.

**End Flashback**

I have often wondered if Alcander showed Garran that conversation through their own brotherly connection because whenever Garran sensed his presence he would hold me tighter or move closer in possessive stances.

In the couple of months since we had returned mother and I had found a distance. When I was with her things just didn't feel quite right, not the way they used to be. In my heart I wished to reconnect with her and find out what was wrong so we could fix it but I didn't know how to approach her.

So, we existed in this silent truce regardless of the reason. But this had me worried for Garran. As mother's son he needed her direction and approval. Without it he had no purpose and could slowly go rouge. I was terrified of losing him.

One day I gathered my courage and asked him. We had stopped at a food chamber and picked up a quick bite. Garran walked through the halls while carrying me in his inner arms so I could eat and not worry about hanging on. He held his own meal in his larger set of arms. Because of the way he carried me I rocked slightly as if sitting on a swing. Smiling, I nibbled at the meat in my hands. Then, still gnawing at my meal, I voiced my question.

_Garran how are you faring? _

_That is a random question Maia although to answer it I am fine. What makes you ask?_

_I know that the separation from mother is hard. _

_Surprisingly not as hard as you would think. _He trailed off thoughtfully.

_What is that supposed to mean? _

_Nothing darling. Don't worry yourself. _

Don't you just hate it when you ask a question and instead of answers you just get more questions?

We finished the rest of our meal and the trip in silence.

It was hard to ignore the tension in the air but Garran made every attempt to distract me. Often it worked but not always.

Late at night I found myself consumed by my own sorrow. I closed off my mind to hide it from Garran. I wanted to see mother. I missed her. I didn't feel the crippling loneliness and separation of a xeno but I truly did miss her.

Evidently I didn't have to wait long to be reunited with my alien parent.

In the early morning sunlight Garran chased me through the small bushes around the hive. I laughed as I jumped ahead of him. He quickly caught up and lifted me off the ground as he continued across the ground at a steady pace.

I heard his chuckle as he pulled me close. _Gotcha_, he said.

I bent back my head and nibbled at his chin. He gave a deep rumble and I smiled. I took the opportunity of his diverted state to wiggle free of his grasp and jump back down to the earth below and break into a run away from him. He was stunned for a moment but soon gave chase once again.

I hid behind a tall plant and tried to calm my breathing. Surprisingly I heard a command from Mother. Her voice echoed through my head in the tone she used when she expected immediate obedience. _Maia, you will come to me in my normal chamber this instant. It is urgent we speak of important matters which have been presented us. Bring Garran with you_. And with that she was gone. I was stunned. That had been the first time she had sought me out since our return.

Slowly I emerged from my hiding spot and stood plainly in the open. Garran's head swiveled around to focus on my location.

_There you are_, amusement was laced in his voice. I did not smile. Mother's order had me nervous and my posture no doubt portrayed that. _Maia? Is everything alright?_

_Mother request our presence this instance. Her tone makes me feel ill at ease. _

_I knew this moment would most likely come but I admit I was dreading it_. He said. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

_Whatever are you talking about?_ I asked.

Garran sighed. _I guess you will find out soon enough, _was all the answer he gave me. He approached me and helped me onto his back where he then carried me into the chamber where we came to face the waiting presence of our Alien Queen.

…

Queen Boadicea stood at her full height in the high ceiling chamber. Her crown arched above her in a regal display of power and status. Her attention was focused on a praetorian to her left but she quickly dismissed him when Garran and I exited the tunnel.

Her chest puffed out and her arms spread out making her look larger and even more formidable. She was in every way perfect elegance while at the same time managing to be completely lethal. Power radiated off of her.

Garran was tense under me as we came to a stop. I jumped to the floor.

A low growl rumbled from mothers chest and it shook the floor. Garran took a step forward and openly snarled back. Mothered roared.

_You would yell at your Queen!_

_We both know why you have called us here! Get it over with! I await your decision. _

_But would you abide by it?_

_It depends on the answer. _That puzzled me. I stepped forward and placed a hand on Garran's rib cage.

"Garran what does she mean "would you abide by it?" Of course you would listen to her. You must. She is mother!"

_It does not matter anymore._ Mother said. I turned to focus on her and stepped past Garran although his tail wrapped around my wrist gently so I could not go too far.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Mother bared her teeth in a snarl as she spoke. _Garran has under gone transformation. It is obvious to see he is no longer a faithful Praetorian. We have a name for his present form. It is called a Xenomorph Prince._ My eyebrows drew together in confusion_. It is the middle stage in transformation from Praetorian to Queen in times where a previous Queen may have fallen. It is life's security system for our species. He is changing Maia, becoming a Queen. When the change is complete he will breed and become a genetic competition I cannot allow!_

My train of thought halted immediately. Garran? Breeding? My heart lurched. I pictured the innocent chestburster he had been. So cute and so small. I could not fathom Garran becoming a Queen. Then I turned my head to look at him and his immense size. A few months ago I never would have thought this possible. If he could change into this then… my love a full grown Queen? He would have all the males he desired. I would not fit into the equation. A successful birthing… the event would rip me apart! I would not survive it.

Garran's grip on my wrist tightened when I froze. He pulled me back against him, sheltered me under his strong arms.

_My growth has ceased! I no longer continue to change. My body did so to accommodate the situation in order to help my mate not to start a new colony! I refuse to become a Queen. I do not challenge you!_

_But you no longer head my commands. Admit it! The tie that once bound us from mother to Praetorian have been broken! In all the days I left you alone did you ever mourn my touch? Crave my company?_ She accused.

_No,_ Garran answered truthfully.

_Then you admit you are no longer a part of my hive! You cannot be trusted. You are a threat to our entire family!_ Her anger perforated the air and shook the ground.

_I no longer grow!_ He shouted back. That was the first time I had ever heard one of mothers children come even remotely close to disrespecting her in such a way, yelling at her as Garran did.

_You cannot promise me that! How can you be sure that you will not continue to undergo change? This form is not meant to be permanent. It is a sub-form. You cannot sustain it for the rest of your existence!_

_What if I can! You have never gone through such a change. You were born queen. Just because there is not an existing case of sustained form does not mean it is impossible. If anything it should make perfect sense to you! You know my feelings for Maia. Imagine what a complete transformation would do to her. My body permanently recognizes her as my mate, my single mate. It knows not to betray her in such a way. It is impossible for me to hurt her like that! If my change were completed then we could not thrive in a pair as we do now and I will not let her go, not ever! My mind, my soul, and my body all recognize Maia as my true love and as such it is not even a struggle to keep this form. This is who I am now Mother! Maia accepts me. The question is can you?_

_You ask to remain here as part of us._ She said it as a statement. She was not surprised. In fact his confirming nod only increased her fury. As a Xenomorph Queen mother could not tolerate another Queen so close to her hive. Queens are incredibly possessive of their children. She would not allow genetic variation to interfere with her pure bloodline. She roared and hissed again.

_Think also of Maia. She cannot live without me and it would bring her great sorrow to be separated from you and our family._ Garran added.

_I must think of the hive before the individual no matter her position in my heart! And her pairing does not help your situation. Before, she was free of a normal xenomorph dependence on me but my trust in her and your own connection but my worries to ease. Now you both are independent of me. I cannot be certain of your ultimate loyalties! Tell me Garran. If our home was attacked would you first protect me or Maia?_

_Maia._ Garran answered with utter conviction. He had known the answer immediately and did not regret it but he was wary of its consequences.

_You see? I am unable to trust him Maia. And it is also unacceptable to allow the two of you to start your own hive close by. Anywhere on this planet would be too close for my liking. When I birthed his face hugger I never dreamed he would be such a problem. I was not even sure he would be compatible with you Maia. I did not plan this, could not have envisioned it possible. I will not repeat my mistakes._ I growled when she address Garran as a mistake despite my better judgment. _Garran must leave alone or be ended. _

"No!" I screamed.

I wrapped my arms strongly around his large head. No! No! She couldn't have him! I wouldn't let him go!

Garran heard this in my mind and purred in my head. _I can't lose you_. I told him on our private link.

_Nor I you, Maia. I will not let her harm you are take you away from what you love. _

_You have a plan then?_ I asked hopefully.

_Not a clue. I'm improvising as I go along but I can assure you I will not fail you my mate._ I chuckled inwardly. Even in desperate times such as this he could make me laugh.

_I love you._ I whispered in his mind. I felt a mental nudge and was surrounded with immense love, his love for me.

_There is no alternative._ Mother said. There was the slightest hint of remorse in her voice.

"There must be another way. Please! I can see it in his mind! He won't turn. I will take responsibility for him! Please no mother!" She had already stepped forward teeth blazing. Only she would be able to eradicate Garran. I stepped in front of him and spread my arms in a last attempt to protect him. I felt Garran's adoration as I risked my life for his own. However, his thick tail wrapped around my middle and lifted me into the air. He placed me back onto the ground far behind him.

The immense crowd that had gathered, and indeed I do believe everyone was there, took speedy steps backwards as to not be caught in the action. I heard Garran's voice over the common link.

_Alcander, this is the one and only time I will allow you to touch my Maia. Pull her into the crowd and do not let her intervene and risk herself._ I went to protest but before I could I felt black arms encircle my waist and pull me backwards into the front line of bystanders so I would be out of the way but could see. I felt Alcander's pleasure at my touch but was too focused on Garran to care. _I'll not fail you_. Garran whispered to me in reassurance at my rapidly growing concern.

Mother's tail swiveled behind her in predatory anticipation. It had been years since she had truly hunted. We all felt our gentle Queen slip away to be replaced by a cold hard killer. Likewise, I felt my romantic and caring Garran be replaced by tactical hunter.

The very fact that Garran was doing this was madness. Never, never could a xenomorph child disrespect, challenge, or even argue with their Queen yet here was Garran ready to inflict mortal damage. The shocking and unfeasible situation left me frozen in place, too stunned to move. This was not possible! I kept repeating in my head.

They stalked one another in the confined space, circling around each other but not yet attacking. Mother curved to circle in the opposite direction and Garran followed her movement. As he focused on her body she whipped her tail at him from behind. With a loud clash Garran threw up his own tail and blocked the attack. He pulled away sharply and used the blades on the tip to slice through mother's tail. She screeched to distract him and also because of the pain and leapt at him. Garran rolled under her attack and once again threw up his tail and clipped her. She immediately spun and leapt at Garran before he had a chance to regain his footing. She landed on him and held him down with her weight. Her inner mouth thrust out and punctured where his shoulder met neck. His life force spilled onto the cavern floor. I struggled and reached out to him but Alcander wouldn't let me go. _Trust him._ He whispered in my mind. He was right. I had to trust that somehow Garran would pull through.

As mother retracted her jaw to aim for another blow Garran took his chance and slammed his large cranium against her own. She staggered backwards at his force. He quickly followed her and raked at her body with his talons. He roared a battle cry. She faced him and hissed her own. Garran backed away and caught his breath. I saw his plan in his mind and approved full heartedly.

Without warning he sprung forward with lightening speed. He slashed with his tail and when she went to counter those attacks he clawed at her. As she moved to avoid the blades and claws he bit her relentlessly. Her black body was quickly becoming covered in green.

Finally, Garran kicked her in the side which sent her flying to the ground on the opposite side of the cavern. He jumped the entire length. He immediately positioned his tail blade at the entrance to her mouth as he landed. Neck came a threatening claw at her jugular and his own mouth stationed above her frontal cranium. If he shoved his tail through her mouth she would be unable to eat and would choke on her own blood. If he slashed her throat she would bleed out. If he shoved is jaws into her brain she would not be able to function. He had used speed and endurance to immobilize our Queen. Immediately drones and praetorians began to run to mother's aid but as Garran saw this he pressed each threat closer and every child stopped.

_If you stop this madness I pledge allegiance to our hive. I pledge my protection to my family, to you, and to Maia. You know I will be a defensive asset and you know I will be valuable to you. Accept my offer and life or deny my diplomacy and face the consequences._ He said menacingly.

Never able to lose her authority she spoke with utter conviction. _You will continue to serve me and you along with your mate may remain a part of this hive. If your allegiance is questioned know that I will set the entire hive against the both of you._

_I would expect nothing less._ He answered her and removed himself. As he walked away mother was swarmed with concerned children you salivated over her wounds and purred to her.

Garran looked above the crowd rushing past him. I threw up my human hand so he could spot me and began to force my way through the mass of bodies. "Garran!" I called. He reached for me and I pushed my wave to him and clasped his hand. "Garran let me help you." I tore apart the skins and furs that were covering my body. Nobody was looking and besides he needed them more than me. He was still losing major amount of blood from the neck wound. I balled a bunch of the material in my hands and pressed it against the injury. He hissed. "Merge with me, let me take away some of you pain." I felt his mind press into mine and I absorbed some of the intense pain he was suffering. I took the remaining strips and wrapped it all the way around his neck to fasten the improvised gauze. I then pressed my hand gently over the mound and focused. _Heal. Heal for me. I want you to feel pain no longer. I want you to suffer no longer_. Instantly I felt the intensity dim down and Garran sighed a breath of deep relief.

_Thank you._ He said. I rubbed my cheek against his face in response and he purred openly.

"Come" I said. "We do not need to see this. Come back to our nest with me and I will continue to heal you." His purring increased and he let me lead him through the halls back to our bed of furs so that we were alone. I continued to tend to the cuts and scrapes he had endured.

Eventually he used his smaller inner hand to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch. _I had hoped to avoid this all together Maia, I am sorry. I never knew it would come to this believe me._

I smiled up at him. "I know. And I do not blame you, not in the least. No one died today! We are still here! In my eyes you have preformed a miracle."

_And we are together_. He added, nudging me with his snout.

"Well of course we are together. That one's obvious. I would have followed you to the afterlife if things had gone that badly."

_I do not like that train of thought_. He said sternly.

"I've told you before I could not live without you and I mean it!" I pressed a kiss to his slick lips. He opened his mouth and extended his inner jaws. I licked and kissed the inner mouth and in his way he kissed me back.

I felt his exhaustion after battle and gently pushed against him until he lay on the furs. I remained on my knees and sent healing instructions once more. I was a tad nervous to snuggle into him with so much blood so I grabbed a small pelt and wiped away as much as I could. I went to go lay down put Garran's inner arms stopped me.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed a bigger pelt and wrapped it around me. _I never take chances with you_. He said. "How can you be so sweet even when you're injured so badly?" I asked. _Only because it's you._ He answered. I blushed and lay against him and enjoyed the feel of him. If this was going to become our daily life then I was going to become heavily dependent on sleep.

***Done! Finished! Finally! WAHOO!...now tell me what you think!***


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! You are all amazing!**

**Alright the goal for this chapter is 150 reviews!**

**I am so sorry that's taken me so long to write this but I really hope it's worth the wait. **

Chapter 12- Romance

Reality ceased in the world of dreams as Garran and I both slept away the stress of the previous day. Hours later my eyes slowly began to open. I looked around the dimly lit cavern blinking and moved my head slightly to look around. I felt something hard around my waist. My head returned to me and I looked up to see the underside of Garran's chin. I smiled at my shadowy warrior.

I would need to check and redress his wounds. But for now he needed rest.

_I have rested._ I heard. I jumped a little in shock. Garran's presence slowly filled my mind as he too awoke.

"Good morning." I whispered, twisting in his grasp to kiss a clean patch of xenomorph exoskeleton.

_Good morning._ He replied cordially. I pressed into his mind to check on how he was feeling. Garran was soar essentially all over but after taking on the Queen that was exceedingly lucky. I paid special attention to the wound at his neck.

"Allow me to help you." I said pushing against the restraining arms around my waist and chest.

_What if holding you is the only medicine I need_. He argued. I snorted.

"We both know you need a little more help than that." I said and pushed against him gently once more. This time he let me pull away and reposition myself. I shrugged off the thick pelt Garran had used to protect me during the night from his blood.

Then, I ever so gently began pulling away the strip of animal hide to view the wounds fully. "They need to be cleaned." I stated. I did not give him a chance to catch me or to argue but simply leapt up and ran down a nearby hallway until I came to my private bathing area. I grabbed a large bowl, okay it was a large animal skull but let me call it what I want, filled it with as much water as possible, and brought it back to Garran.

I set the "bowl" down and used fresh hide to dab at the dried blood and fur. Once the gashes were rinsed I focused on healing and took the time to make a thorough examination for every wound.

When my work was complete the wounds were closed and on their way to a steady recovery. Garran lay on his back in relief as the pain died down considerably. I took away the dirty supplies and when I returned I snuggled close to him on the furs. I rubbed my entire body, which was still naked from sacrificing my clothing for a better cause, along his frame. I felt his purr and I answered with one of my own.

I climbed onto his abdomen and began kissing my way up his hard chest toward his throat and lips. When I reached those black lips I kissed him feverishly and rolled my tongue across them until he gladly opened his mouth. My toes curled where they landed and my hands roamed over him as my bare chest pressed against him.

_Maia, stop!_ Garran suddenly pulled away and put considerable distance between us. I was left sitting in the middle of the furs.

_Garran? What did I do wrong? _

_I am not a human male Maia you can never forget that!_ He growled his body tense and tight as he bent at the waist to be more at my level.

_I could never think of you as human. You are so much better than any human male! We were made for each other. I don't understand what's wrong, Garran._

Garran's head dipped lower and he sighed visibly. _There's more to my change than just size and strength_. He admitted.

_What does that mean?_ I asked. He was making me nervous. Garran stood up straight and tall exposing himself. With me kneeling before him I was eye level with the surprise he must have been speaking about. It hung thick and long between his legs. Mother had called him "Prince" and now I understand. Garran was no longer a mental male. His body fully expressed his masculinity. My eyes widened in shock and awe. He was so big!

_I can hardly control myself with my new found…hormones and feelings. What little resolve I have crumbled when you touch me like that. I have to be so careful around you Maia. I can't even trust myself anymore. I could hurt you so easily! I can't risk your safety. _

_Garran. _I whispered his name. _You will not hurt me._ Although I do admit this had me a bit scared, growing up with non-sex siblings this type of thing had never even been present in my growth. I mean you should have the seen the shot and horror on mothers face when I got my first period. But I loved Garran, he was my lifemate and together I knew that we could get through anything… although I hoped that this would be more pleasurable than our past struggles.

_It would not be intentional_. He interrupted. I stared at his length. It was definitely intimidating. But it brought a whole new level to our relationship, one that hadn't been present before.

I crawled forward but Garran took a step back. _Garran, please don't walk away from me. This is an idea we have never had to think of before. But now that it's here we shouldn't run from it. I have the utmost faith in you Garran. _I stretched my hand out palm up, asking for him to return to me. He hesitated and made no move to come closer. _Please_. I asked_. Let me comfort you. Please let me touch you._ He heard the desperation in my voice and he shuddered. One step at a time he came back to me.

_I want you Maia. _

_I love you Garran, all of you. Let me show you how much I love you_. I heard a husky growl come from within his chest.

_I don't know exactly what will happen Maia, I can't promise anything._

_I'm not asking for promises Garran. I can see, feel your discomfort. Let me aid you in the way of a true mate_. The growing need within his own body and mind was spilling into me through our link and adding to my own.

_Maia, I cannot ask this of you._ He said, regret evident in his voice.

"You are not asking, I am giving. Ready and willing of my own free will." I said it allowed reinforcing my point.

_The only thing that is keeping my control on myself is that I could hurt you. I am a male wanting his mate. If you say yes I will not hesitate. _I sat up and as I had to bend my head back to look at him I pushed my chest forward and heard him growl with want.

"Take me Garran. I cannot wait any longer. I need to feel you inside me!"

***Lemon***

Garran stalked forward and I stood to meet his face and instantly kiss him fully. His small hands held both sides of my face as he kissed me back. His larger arms reached behind me and lifted me into the air without breaking our kiss.

He held my thighs and brought my body up to meet his as he lowered us both onto the fur bed. I lay my head back and Garran allowed our kiss to end only so he could move to the side and kiss my neck. I gasped.

His huge legs came to kneel on either side of me, straddling my body. His tail twitched and swayed behind him in anticipation. His head lifted to judge my reaction one last time.

"Please" I begged. I barely got the word out and it was easy to tell how badly I wanted him.

With a deep groan he thrust into me hard. I gasped as he filled me instantly, stretching me to my limits. He paused for a moment, letting me adjust. Then, he began to move. I kissed him once more as his steady rhythm increased.

My hands gripped his shoulders hard, desperately clinging onto him. Every move of his alien hips hit me hard and strong. I was climbing higher and higher into heaven. The sweet ecstasy of him was intoxicating. No human man could do this! None could even come close!

As the sensations shook us both, Garran bent and bit my shoulder hard. I hissed in air. The pain quickly subsided to euphoria.

My muscles clenched him tight as we rode higher into climax with a glorious finish.

As he pulled out of me, gasping for breath himself, he turned us over so he could support my exhausted body.

***End Lemon***

I lay on Garran's chest as my body shook with pleasure and after glow. I rubbed my face against him like a cat and let my chest follow. He purred and as he did his body vibrated beneath me. I rubbed my toes where they fell on the inside of his thighs. I felt his shaft twitch as I got closer. Then inner hands that held me to Garran tightened around my waist. His inner mouth extended to brush the top of my head. Slowly, I lifted my head and kissed his slimy teeth. He pulled me up his body to meet his face as he kissed me with his larger lips. His mouth forced mine open and his inner jaw extended into my mouth. I licked him as our lips still moved. He tasted sweet and wet. I ran my tongue up the sensitive organ from the base to his teeth. He shuddered and once more clasped my tongue in his teeth, squeezing gently. I moaned and completely sank against him, pressing my sensitive chest against him.

_You like that?_ I was a rhetorical question. He could feel how much I liked it but I said anyway.

_I love it when you hold me like this. So completely, so intimately. _

He purred with masculine satisfaction. His body was so large that even as I lay sprawled out on him my feet only reached his pelvis. I used both feet to gently tease his gift with the soles of my feet. His large hand gripped my rear firmly. He released my mouth and lifted me straight onto his erection as he took me again.

…

I lay panting and exhausted. "I can't move", I whispered. He smiled in satisfaction.

_Neither can I. I never thought it would feel so good!_ Pride swelled in me that I could make him feel that way. _You should be proud. You are my own miracle Maia. _

His tail came around to stroke my naked back. The bladed tip caressed my cheek. As the tail massaged me, each digit of the tail sent shivers over my skin. I gasped in pleasure.

_The things you make me feel… simply indescribable_. He surrounded me with love and affection.

_I love you so much Garran._

_And I love you my beautiful lifemate._ I reached up to stroke his crown. Then, I nuzzled under his chin and kissed the thick flesh there. _You are so small, my darling. You fit against me so well!_

"Because we were made for each other, my Garran. We are the perfect match." I whispered against his neck. He purred again and I giggled.

_That is my second favorite noise_. Garran said.

"My giggling? Then what is your favorite noise?"

_Your moans._ He answered. _When you call out my name in ecstasy_. I chuckled.

"That's so sexy." I said.

He rubbed the top of my head and while purring, said huskily, _it is._

I was happy he could not see the blush that flushed to my cheeks_. But I know it is there all the same._ He said. I groaned and he only laughed in response. _That is very cute, Maia._

"I am not cute. I am a xeno warrior." I pouted in a child-like voice, imitating a tantrum. He laughed.

_Oh Maia! You fill my life with laughter and joy. _

"Well someone's got to entertain you."

_I am very glad it is you entertaining me._ He said, squeezing me tightly. I spread my legs so I straddled his abdomen and sat up with utter affection shining in my eyes.

_Maia, I am so sorry I bit you!_ He said. Heavy guilt laced his voice. I turned my head to look at my shoulder. I only now realized that red blood covered my shoulder and his teeth marks were imbedded deep in my skin. For a moment I was stunned but then I turned back to him.

"You marked me." I stated. Very slowly he nodded his head.

_I'm so sorry. I lost myself. I couldn't think, there was only you and your body and my beast took over. Maia, how can you ever forgive me?_ His mental voice was filled which sorrow.

I brought my hand to caress his crown while I spoke. "Shh, Garran. It is your brand. I will cherish such a marking because you have claimed me as your own and now the entire world will know that I am only for one male, you Garran."

I felt his awe at my words. _But does it not hurt?_ He asked, very concerned. I shrugged.

"It stings, but it is worth it." I replied sternly.

_Maia._ He whispered, so many emotions in that one word, my name.

"My love." I whispered. One inner hand came to cup my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

_You are my everything, Maia, the only thing that matters_. I smiled.

"Do not let mother hear that." I teased. He snorted.

_Let her. There is nothing she can do._ I kissed his muzzle.

"There is no denying that you are definitely not a Queen." I said, gain another laugh from him.

_No._ He bucked his hips so I felt his length against my rear. _Definitely not a Queen. _I purred as his four hands ran over my body. My head rolled back as I let the sensations roll over me. I sighed in delight.

"There is so much of you." I whispered reverently.

_And all of me devoted to you._ He promised. I couldn't resist crushing my lips to his. He willingly received me.

**Garran's POV**

I had been so scared of hurting her, my treasure. But she had accepted me so quickly. How had I managed to fund such a miracle as my Maia? She had first broken through our species barrier and embraced me as a xenomorph. Then when I changes, mutated, and grew still she did not pull away but instead was always there to provide for me. And then this, she met my beastial needs, supplying when I needed. She was an astounding woman. So special and precious to me.

_My little human._ I whispered in her head. She had sent my world soaring. My poor brothers and sisters did not know what they were missing. Maia had felt so good and tight around me. Now with her cuddled against me I wanted to engulf her in both sets of my arms and never let her go. I wanted to selfishly hide her from the world and keep her all to myself. She say up again on my chest and beamed down at me. I loved her soft smile, so unlike my own menacing attempt. I couldn't exactly see her smile, but I felt it and my senses which gave me knowledge of my surrounding also conveyed her expression.

"I would not mind being locked away from the world if you were with me." She said happily. Her voice was like a sirens song. I thought back to the time she had sang for me and when she spoke English for the hunters. The sound was so different from the growls and hisses of my kind. In a way her language was more complex. I was intrigued when I watched her lips move and create "words" even from the same vocal sounds. I wondered if xenomorphs could learn such speech. I then noticed Maia had tilted her head to the side quizzically, obviously eavesdropping on my thought, not that I minded at all. In fact, the idea of her so easily in my mind, joined with me made my heart squeeze.

"Why would you want to try?" She asked rather shocked.

_Because it is your language. You gave it up when you were small to learn my own tongue. I want to learn yours in return. I want to whispered sweet nothings in your ear as you do to me and have it be native to you, personal._ She came down to kiss my lips.

"I'd like that." She breathed when our lips parted. I pressed her against me and she snuggled under my chin and rubbed along my thick neck. I purred for her, enjoying the sensation. I was still filled with warmth and glorious satisfaction from our passion. I'd never felt more complete than at the moment.

My hands continued to move over her. Suddenly she twitched and curled onto her side. Why would she respond so when I had simply brushed along her side? She was frozen on top of me.

She was ticklish! My Maia was ticklish! Oh I would have fun with that!

I began to tickle her everywhere with all of my hands and she instantly sprang into action, leaping off of me and running to the opposite side of the chamber. I was quickly on my feet and chasing her while she laughed and playfully yelled for me to cease.

**Maia's POV **

We rolled around the furs, me giggling gleefully as Garran chased me. My foot caught in a bundle of hide and I toppled to the ground laughing. I hunkered down, burying deep to created a ruff hiding spot. Garran began to circle me, stalking playfully, focused on my obvious location. A growl built in my chest and he answered with a growl of his own. Suddenly, before he could attack, I leapt at him and he sprang forward in response, meeting my move instead of dodging. He caught me in the air and pulled me against his chest before surrounding me in both pairs of arms as he dropped to the ground and rolled, pulling his legs and tail in tight to become a living prison for me. When he stopped rolling, ending on his side, he extended his inner haw to ruffle my loose hair.

_Gotcha._ He said. I giggled.

"Good to know I can still make you chase after me." I said tightly against Garran. I pressed my ear closely to his chest and could make out the steady beat of his heart beneath his hard exterior. "I can hear your heart." I said. My voice was slightly muffled because of being held so tightly.

_It beats for you, and only you Maia._ He said. I giggled and smiled against him. We took our time just holding each other and being together in for calm.

My fingers stroked across the ridges of his body, memorizing curve, bump, and feature. We could just be together now. No hunters, no drama, just us. This was bliss. Garran began to purr and it shook me gently. His purr was my favorite lullaby. Garran wrapped my mind in love and affection and I melted against him, completely relaxing.

_That's it my love. Let me comfort._

"You always comfort me. You're always there so caring and concerned for me. Thank you." I said. Ne nudged the top of my head again.

_My upmost concern is your happiness Maia. I feel joy in pleasing you and making you smile._

"You are incredible Garran, my dark knight." He purred again and bent his head down to extend his inner mouth and nip at my neck. I gasped and exposed more of my skin. He brought his lips fully against my neck with his mouth still open so he kissed me with his larger lips and nipped at me from between. Garran felt how much I liked this and intensified the sensations. My breathing was uneven and labored as he pleasured me. Finally, he pulled away but I could not move. Garran turned over so I was solidly laying on his chest and abdomen. My fingers continued to pet him as I purred in happiness. Garran's claws rubbed over my skin, massaging the muscles underneath. I moaned.

_It's a good thing you can share my mind, otherwise I wouldn't be able to express how much I love you! Words simply aren't enough._ I spoke to him intimately.

_I feel the same way, beloved._ I rubbed my cheek against him and placed a kiss on his neck. He laughed and gave me a brief squeeze. _I want to cleanse your shoulder_. He said.

"Later" I mumbled against him and receive another laugh. For the hours to come we simply held each other, laughed, talked, and enjoyed being alive and more importantly together.

**Alright, so was it worth it? Good? Bad? Okay? Review!**

**Also, I would like to say for all you… "passionates" who have been begging in reviews, some love is needed to express a relationship and actually help the story not just to be there for pleasure. (Spoilers? Maybe- maybe not ;) ) Contemplate the difference. **


	13. Chapter 13

***I know it's been a while but this story definitely is not finished yet. I've simply been plagued by a strong case of writers block.**

**However, I'm back!**

**I must say I have found ample inspiration in all of your reviews. They mean ever so much to me and I encourage you to continue to review if you have any feelings for my story at all. I await your opinions with longing. **

**Also, a side note, my goal remains currently at 150 reviews so let that and the words that follow, inspire you.**

**Now on with the show ;)***

Chapter 13-Her Orders 

**Maia's POV**

I must admit that sleeping was not the only activity Garran and I continued to take part in for the rest of the night. And may I add, it was absolutely glorious. The way Garran made me feel was indescribable and I fear I was quickly becoming addicted to his affections.

However, when I acted upon these growing urges Garran seemed only too glad to oblige. By morning I had more than one of his markings and I felt so sated I doubted I could move.

I lay upon Garran's large chest and he held me securely so there was no chance I would fall off. I felt my mind drifting on a sea of calm and believed that soon I would fall asleep. But as my mind and body relaxed Garran moved very slowly so that I was laying on my back on the furs and he stood over me. My eyes lazily opened and trained on him. I was trying to form the word "what?" in my mind but had only gotten to "Wha" when he spoke in a soothing and hushed tone.

_I'm going to clean the markings Maia, so that you can rest without worry of pain or infection._

I groaned softly as my head lazily fell to the side. I muttered "Now?"

He smiled down at me. _Yes now, because in your current state there is the lowest chance of you fighting it._ My eyes refocused on him.

"You know me too well for my own good. You are playing my weaknesses against me." I accused.

_Nonsense, I am merely tending to you at the most opportune time_. He said with a smug voice.

I sighed in defeat with a light smile upon my lips and nodded simply.

_That's my girl._ My smile widened and I let my eyes close and surrender to the exhaustion our passion had left me with. I felt his arms position me gently.

He started with my shoulder. Propping me up beside him he brought his mouth above my shoulder and extended his inner mouth. I felt the saliva hit my skin drop by drop. As the first bit entered the wound I winced and turned my head away. It burned and as more and more seeped into my flesh, reaching deeper and deeper, it felt as if a scorching rode and been plunged beneath my skin. Using three arms Garran held me still. With the forth he pet my hair in an attempt to sooth me. He purred as well and it did help. I couldn't help the pleasing whimper to escape. I knew it was important to clean any wound but wasn't it done yet?

_Connect with me_. I heard him order. I opened my mind fully and merged with him as only we could. There he sheltered me, took away the pain and suddenly all was well again. My head leaned to rest again his muzzle still above my shoulder. His inner mouth disappeared and the wound only stung slightly.

I wanted to thank him but I knew there was more to come. _Just stay connected with me and I will not let the pain touch you._ I nodded and kept our link open and flowing. I felt him inside me as I was inside him. Garran moved me again so this time I was facing him fully and his mouth was positioned over my breast. I arched my back to expose my chest fully. I felt lust flare through our bound and then disappear quickly as Garran regained control over himself.

I smiled and purred while keeping my eyes closed. Again his saliva poured onto my skin but he kept me protected with his mind and I did not feel the tender flesh begging for escape. I gave myself to him fully and let him heal every wound he'd made on instinct. Just the thought of that made me feel needy again. Garran was his most animalistic in extreme conditions, either fierce anger or uncontrollable love and I found that incredibly sexy.

Garran's purring increased dramatically when he heard this, minds entangled as they currently were.

_How am I supposed to heal you when you think like that, when you fill my mind with your own need and desire?_ He said tightly. I could feel his body responding.

_You could take a break and pleasure me instead. You could pleasure us both_. I suggested innocently.

Garran groaned. _Your temptations are too much Maia. You test my control. _

_I think you have more control than you give yourself credit for_. I said. With another wound healed Garran nudged my head with his large muzzle.

_I think you have yet to realize how out of control you make me_. He whispered. Womanly pride swelled inside me. Just that little bit of knowledge made me giddy.

In the years before I had Garran my emotions had always been stronger than the xeno's and therefore in my eyes, a nuisance. But now that I had Garran and he filled me with such joy and laughter and love I was grateful for the feelings that he could create and that I could share with him.

Garran purred against my ear_. I feel everything you feel my mate._

I smiled. _Then you know how much I love you_. I said teasingly. He laughed in my mind.

_I have a vague idea_. As he repositioned me again I squirmed so I could sneak in a kiss.

_Then let me make it perfectly clear_. I said now rubbing my cheek along the side of his wet mouth.

_You did that quite well last night_. I could hear the happiness in his voice and felt his lips travel down my neck where he nibbled gently. I moaned and leaned my head to the side to expose more for him.

"Still, I think I need to make sure I got my point across." I urged. I spoke it aloud hoping my voice could entice him. The long fingers that held me brushed against my breasts and I shivered with desire.

_My little human, will you ever be sated?_ He joked and I laughed with him.

"I know you prefer me this way. So ready for you when you want me…"

_Which is recently all the time_. He interrupted. I reached up to stroke along his princely crown and up and down his thick neck.

"I am not complaining." He chuckled and purred at my caress.

_Maia you are truly perfect for me, in every single way. Perhaps I will take you up on your offer…_ My heart rate jumped in excited anticipation. _After I finish sterilizing your wounds._ I groaned loudly.

"I am not a patient woman." I said and struggled in his arms. It was a lot harder to escape four arms than two but I managed.

_Maia _he said confused and yet scolding me at the same time. I crept up onto his back and crawled up his spine.

"I found your pressure point earlier and never got the chance to use it, you were far too willing then. But now it might come in handy." I said smartly.

_I have no idea what you are talking about._ He faked ignorance.

Giggling I crawled up under his crown. A nervous hiss filled the chamber and I simply laughed. "Big bad alien dragon nervous about the actions of a tiny female." I taunted.

_You are definitely not some helpless tiny female_. I rubbed my face against his spine and stroked his side.

"Only to you. You're such a push over." I said giggling. He groaned.

_I find it very hard to deny you anything._ He admitted.

"Except what I really want." I pouted. "So you leave me no choice but to take it." Before he could respond I curled up right at the base of his crown and reached up to stroke the underside. Garran hissed but this time with erotic pleasure. I stretched up and kissed the rarely touched flesh and Garran fell to the furs. Yet it wasn't enough. Unveiling my pearly blunt teeth I nibbled slightly and Garran roared. Without a moments delay he had me on my back on the furs and he loomed over me.

_Finally!_ I thought with a smile. Garran only growled huskily again and captured my lips. It was so arousing I found myself moving beneath him, needy and demanding. His large hand held my hips still while both smaller hands began caressing my body. "Garran!" I breathed heavily.

I could see the length of him, displayed shamelessly. Seeing his arousal as well as feeling it threw me over the edge_. Garran!_ I repeated but this time I demanded.

Needing no further encouragement he slammed into me and I cried out as he sent us into an alien heaven.

Later…

A tugging at the back of my mind roused me from my overload induced sleep. A sharp voice fully snapped me awake.

_Maia!_ I had expected Garran's sweet voice to wake me but instead mother's voice shocked me. I had the mental impression of her giant teeth snapping together in agitation.

_Yes mother?_ I thought back trying to hide the sleepiness from my "voice". A felt another force reach into my already crowded mind and pull the sleepy veil from my thoughts.

_Garran._ I thought to him privately. Chuckling, he pulled me onto his chest and rolled onto his back, taking me with him. His boney tail came up and lovingly messaged my bare back.

_I knew you would want to speak to mother properly_. He said and I smiled in return.

_You were right. Thank you my love._ He didn't respond verbally but bent his head down and stretched out his inner jaw as payment. I giggled and reached up to give him a kiss and when I pulled away my lips felt slimy.

_I want you to gather more food. Another storm is brewing._

I stifled the need to ask "now?" but almost as if she had heard me or new the condition in which Garran had blissfully made me I heard her add _Immediately. _

Also resisting a groan I responded W_ith pleasure mother_. I almost heard her scoff as the communication was broken from her end. I sighed heavily and went limp again Garran. I didn't need to repeat the conversation for him, he'd heard it for himself. I wonder if mother knew that_. I don' wanna_. I whined which caused Garran to laugh.

_She may set the mutts on us if we don't. _He teased.

_How can you be in such a good mood after just waking up?_ I asked in disbelief.

_Because I got to wake up next to you_. He answered. I looked up at him in awe and blushed. I crawled up him to kiss him in response and he moaned against my lips. I sighed when my ruby lips pulled away from his black ones.

_I guess we really should get going before the storm hits. _

_It is that time of year._ He agreed. _We xeno's aren't the only dangerous thing on the planet; the weather is just as wild. _

_Then it may be wise to do what we need to before the winds and lightening pick up._ I said pushing off of him and stretching my arms high above my head. Garran's inner hands moved to cup both my breasts and I smiled. _We will never leave if you start that again. _

_Funny, I thought you initiated it last time. _

_Perhaps, but you loved it all the same._ I purred to him while leaning forward and pressing my breasts further into his hands.

_So much so that I believe I will always crave you. _

_Don't worry; I'll always be here to remedy your cravings_. I said.

_I'm counting on that._ He said with happiness. I held onto one of his hands for support and lifted myself off of him.

_But we have to out run the storm if we are going to have more fun later._ I said for motivation. Garran rolled onto his hind legs and stood up to stretch while I searched around for fur clothing. I tied a skirt around my waist and wrapped a hide around my chest. I went over to the far corner and pulled out a small knife, which I tucked against my waist, along with my bow and arrows.

When I turned to Garran he was standing at full height and he tale swung slightly from side to side. Here was my warrior. Always ready for battle, always ready for the hunt. Without a word he crouched down so I could jump onto his back. When he felt me settle down he took off down a corridor.

I was still amazed at how easily Garran navigated through the winding tunnels that all looked alike. Even after years of living here I could still get lost, especially when a section was remade or added. Yet, to Garran it was no trouble at all.

As we entered a larger cavern we had to slow down a bit to make sure we didn't run anyone over. Some xenomorphs crawled along the walls and used tunnels too steep for me to manage, even with my firm hold.

_Garran!_ Called a voice from our left. Garran halted and turned sharply to address the one who had spoken. It was Fatima.

_Yes?_ He said in a strict voice. He felt no affection for the female. No need to speak kindly.

_But she is our friend._ I defended. In truth I missed Fatima.

_Garran mother demands you aid in the construction of the new northern entrance. It must be completed before the storm reaches us and your strength is needed._ Fatima said. She tried to speak with the authority which comes with being older but she was so much smaller than him that as she looked up at him as she spoke her voice trembled slightly.

Garran growled. _I cannot. I am off to hunt with Maia. As is mothers orders_.

Fatima shook her head. _Mother asked Maia to hunt. She asks you to remain. Fatima specified. _

_I'll not leave Maia to go out on her own when such a storm is coming. I can feel it, it will not be timid or fleeting. _Garran's tail twitched in agitation.

_I can feel it as well Garran and so can mother and these are her orders_. She pushed. _Besides, mother has ruled that Maia will not be alone. She will be accompanied by a small group of hunters led by Alcander._ Garran roared when he heard this.

_I'll not allow it!_ Fatima shuddered and slunk back as if he had struck her.

_It is what mother has ordered._ She repeated timidly.

_Garran,_ I spoke to him in an attempt to calm him. _It is not Fatima's fault. She is only following the command of her Queen. _I reasoned with him.

_I understand full well Maia. That the Queen would announce such a decision angers me to no end!_

Under the cover of his cranium where no one could see I rubbed my cheek against his spine. _I do not want to go without you. But what frightens me is that possibility of another feud between you and mother._

Garran's mood changed when he heard this. _You worry too much my love._

_No! I watched as mother almost tore out your throat once. I could not stand to see it again, especially if this time she succeeded!_ Just the thought brought tears to my eyes.

_Maia, shhh, Maia do not cry. I am well and there is no feud. Not at the moment at least. Fine. I will succumb to her wishes. Let us do our tasks quickly so that you may be returned to my arms all the more quickly. _I kissed the underside of his cranium in agreement. His heavy purr vibrated beneath me.

"Where is Alcander now Fatima?" I asked. She straightened a bit, finding strength and comfort in our own friendship.

_He waits for you at the south entrance Maia_. She spoke. Garran sighed heavily.

Over the common telepathic path Garran announced _I will carry you there Maia, and then meet with the team at the North entrance. _

Fatima bowed quickly. _Excellent. I'll leave you both to it then._ And with that she ran off.

Garran whirled and leapt into a different tunnel and raced towards the south entrance. _You are still mad_. I stated.

_Furious would be a more appropriate word._

_Does the situation stress you so much?_

_Yes! Not only has the Queen intentionally pulled us apart on the eve of a large storm but she also sends a drone to deliver the orders! It's a pure sign of disrespect and yet she expects me to follow orders as if I wouldn't notice. _

I went quiet. His words disturbed me slightly. It made me think back to what my mother had said, about Garran developing into a Queen. His words sounded like the words of a rivaling ruler.

_Maia, that… that's not what I meant._ He whispered to me_. I've been severed from any dependence on her and so her commands do where on me, especially when they aim to separate us, even momentarily. I have no desire to oppose her or over throw her. I don't want to replace her, I simply want to belong to you and be with you for eternity. She foolishly attempts to get in the way of that. _

I huddled closer to his exoskeleton. _She will not pull us apart. If it comes down to that kind of sacrifice, leaving behind Queen and hive, then so be it. I will do anything to stay with you._ I said honestly. I hoped it wouldn't come down to that but if it did then I knew I would always choose Garran.

His purr grew loud and was a small comfort before our separation. We had never been separated to this extent since his transformation and I was not looking forward to the feelings it would create so I savored this time with him. _You will not be alone Maia, never will you be alone. I am always with you in your mind and in your heart._

I purred back to him_. I love you my Garran. The same goes for you_.

Garran slowed and came to a stop behind the last corner before the entrance and leaned down so I could jump off. I held onto his muzzle and pulled him to me so I could kiss him deeply.

_Yet even this separation will feel like torture._ I said in addition to my earlier comment. Garran's outer arms held me while his inner hand cupped my cheek.

_I do not want to let you go, even for a moment_. He said and rubbed his "cheek" against mine and I continued to touch his head and crown.

_I'll meet you back home_. I said. He nudged me again.

_Hurry._ Was all he said.

_I promise_. He pulled back slightly and extended his inner mouth to kiss my forehead gently.

_Remember to keep contact with me_. I chuckled.

_Garran I promise! Now get going. You need to hurry as well._ I said pushing on his arm. Even as he turned and raced off his laughter filled my mind. I remained for a moment staring in the direction he had headed. It amazed me that two people could be so deeply bound that even this separation was hated and almost painful.

Focusing on the task at hand I turned and walked around the corner.

_There you are Maia! We were beginning to worry you were not coming._ Alcander said running up to me. I spread my arms wide in an exaggerated display of presence.

"Nope, I'm here and ready to go." He nodded courtly and crouched down.

_Get on; I will carry you to the forest._ I hesitated. I didn't want to ride anyone but Garran. But I would fall behind if I didn't.

_Go with him, _Garran growled in my mind. He was making an extreme effort to make this work. Everything was playing against his instincts and the worst was right now, another male would be touching his mate. I will be claiming you later. His voice had lost its tenderness and his statement was without question.

_I am still covered in your scent._ I thought to him.

_And when you return I will be renewing my scent once more._ He said firmly.

_Yes my love_. I responded submissively. With his permission I flung one leg over Alcander's back and he straightened with a purr. _I am here because of mother's orders, nothing more Alcander_. I clarified.

_I know Maia_. He said but he was still purring quietly as we raced into the clean air of open space. I could see the clouds in the distance. Even now their thunderous roar sent shivers through the soil. Our hunting party spread out once we hit the trees. _Elks, I can smell them_. Alcander told me.

_Let me down._ I spoke. He obeyed and I slid off silently. I could sense my siblings spread out in a circle. If I stepped forward then I would have entered the clearing where a small herd grazed. There were perhaps thirty of them or so. A goodly amount to stock up the food piles. I remained completely still in my spot, waiting for Alcander's signal. He was the warrior. He was the leader.

He sounded the signal with a loud screech and I lunged forward with a battle cry of my own.

Once in the open I took my stance and raised my bow. I released arrow after arrow in rapid secession.

When my arrows ran out I leapt forward with my knife and slashed through the hide of the animals. I aimed for critical arteries and joints. By the time the job was finished red blood was splattered all over me.

"Well that should do it Alcander… Alcander?" I looked around to find him but he was gone. Only my fellow hunters leaned over their prey gathering bodies. I leapt over a kill to stand near my brother. "Laiken did you see where Alcander went?"

He shook his head. _No Maia I didn't. I heard his command but lost sight of him in the chaos._ He swiveled his long head to see for himself that our leader was missing.

"Perhaps he pursued an elk which had escaped."

_Perhaps,_ he said and we both went back to stacking food.

_Maia I do not want you to go searching for him. Stay with the group_. I scowled.

_I am not some newly birthed chestburster Garran_. I said stubbornly.

_Of course not Maia, but with me not there with you I worry is all. Please respect my wishes. It would make me feel better knowing you were with the others at least._ I growled but consensted.

_Fine._ And I left it at that. I could have gone off to look for him anyway; words could not stop me, but I knew that Garran had asked me to remain out of worry and concern so I did as he asked. When everyone was nearly finished Alcander appeared out of the woods.

"Ah there you are." I called. "Where did you run off to. I see you do not carry a carcass. What were you doing?" I asked.

_Nothing._ He said and walked past me to pick up a pile of meat. He knelt down in a silent signal for me to climb aboard and I got onto his back.

"It was obviously more than nothing." I said persistently.

_I cannot tell you Maia._ He said.

Secrets? Since when did Alcander have secrets of any kind? But I knew what it was like to need privacy and just wish some people would leave you alone so I simply nodded and said "Alright Alcander."

With that the group fell in a rough formation and we headed home. _Here I come Garran._

***And there you have it folks, chapter 13. Remember to review as you excite the theater and please place your opinions in the review folder. Hope to see you soon ***


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. After the writer's block my computer crashed and then after recovering from that my internet went down… I think technology hates me. So I'm taking this chance to finally update!**

**Oh! And I am super excited about everyone who is following or has favorited my story. Love the support guys ****. Hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Chapter 14- **

**Garran's POV**

I was working with my kin to establish a new passageway in and out of the hive. It was boring and tedious labor. My role was that of brainless brawns.

_Garran, lift this segment above you and to the left._

_Garran, can you adjust that beam over there so it's stable?_

_This is the design mother approved, don't change the angle Garran._

_Garran._

_Garran._

_Garran._

Ugh! I was done with their orders and babbling. Again I bent down and had a large segment placed upon my back. Even for me it was difficult to stand up straight while balancing the weight and to heave it to the workers waiting above. Hating every moment of it I naturally connected with Maia. I never really released her mind, especially when she was in contact with another male. The very thought had me agitated, possessive, protective. Another male was touching my Maia! And Alcander was enjoying it no doubt.

I shook my head as another portion made of xeno exoskeleton was loaded onto my back and my tail helped hold another wall in place. It helped distract me from such violent thoughts.

Again I connected with Maia. She was at the end of the hunt. I could see through her eyes as she leapt at each doe and sliced through flesh with her hand made weapons. I felt the blood splatters hit her skin. I watched her heave the carcasses into a pile. My little huntress… I wanted to scoop her up in my arms. She was indeed deadly, fast and swift, but with me she was willing and submissive. She was eager for my touch and my company. To the hive she was Maia the hunter. Only with me was she Maia the woman. It made me smile how our bond made us so close. However, sometimes it did make me worry about the seclusion.

Maia was human. When I first intended to take her as my mate, I did all the research I could on her species so I could properly take care of her needs. Humans were social creatures. They needed contact with those they were close with. Maia thought she hid it from me but I never missed the soft sobbing in her mind sometimes when she missed the Queen. Was I being cruel in keeping her apart?

Perhaps the best solution would be to just talk to her. I would do what was best for her, even if it caused me intense frustration.

Again, I looked into her mind. Alcander was missing. Where was he!? I entrust the safety of my Maia into his care and he just vanishes?

_Maia I do not want you to go searching for him. Stay with the group._ I instructed mentally.

_I am not some newly birthed chestburster Garran_. She replied stubbornly.

_Of course not Maia, but as I am not there with you I worry is all. Please respect my wishes. It would make me feel better knowing you were with the others at least._ I heard her growl at being told what to do but she consented.

Her response was short. _Fine._ At least this way the others would look out for her. I hated that I had to entrust her sacred safety to others. I should be the one there protecting her, watching out for my love. But no, instead I was stuck on building duty.

Suddenly there was a beacon of hope. _Here I come Garran_. I heard her eagerness and lifted my snout to the heavens in thank you. She would be returned to me shortly. She would be back where she rightfully belonged.

_Let's get this done._ I said courtly to the others and lifted with a new found determination. The new structures were glued in place with saliva. The new entrance created a hidden opening to the hive. The top bowed low in an overhang so it protected the opening from the elements.

As soon as possible I made my escape from that infernal chore and raced back to our nest to meet Maia. I leapt through corridors and tunnels. I kept my body compacted to fit easily through the relatively narrow passages. On instinct I released a roar through the tunnels as I got closer. She was in the tunnels and racing towards our nest as well. I heard her holler in reply. A heavy purr began to erupt from my chest as I leapt the final distance and landed in our soft fuzzy nest. I stood waiting and listening. Finally, from one of the tunnels above she rocketed down on me.

She grappled onto my back as she dropped upon me. I was so happy I could feel her again! I was so happy she was here! She crawled over me and wiggled her way into my arms and I dropped to the ground clutching her close.

The relief and joy that overcame me was indescribable.

**Maia's POV**

_Garran! Garran!_ I said over and over in my mind. I missed him so much.

_Maia, my Maia. My darling you are returned to me! It felt like years! _

I nuzzled against his chest and made my own human version of a purr while his own sounded strong beside my ear. Both sets of arms touched me continually, reassuring him that I was completely safe and whole. I began kissing up and down his throat.

His inner mouth extended and nibbled on my shoulder. I moaned in response. He nipped and I giggled.

_Goodness, you really did miss me._ I thought happily.

_My little love you have no idea._ He said. _Allow me to welcome you home_. He said and pulled the hides from my body and lay me gently against the fur bed bellow.

From the tunnels a howling could be heard and the very structure of the hive groaned. Garran lifted his head and smelt the air in confirmation.

_The storm has begun_. He stated.

_Well then it looks like you and I are locked away together without a chance of interruption_. He chuckled and his head lowered back down to me.

_It seems you are right._ He growled excitedly. I giggled as his lips descended upon me.

I leaned back and offered myself to him. My prince of the night. My dark warrior. My midnight lover.

While the wind and thunder raged outside Garran and I made our own storm within our chamber.

…

I lay back against the furs sleepy with bliss and cradled Garran's snout upon my abdomen. He purred for me and I stroked his muzzle and towards his crown. Garran's tail, which wrapped around us, thumped happily nearby.

In my happiness I began to hum while I stroked him. Garran's purr died down but his happiness only increased.

_You haven't sung to me in a while_. He said.

_Not since you saved me from Byron_. I remembered back. _So much has happened since then. Did I ever properly thank you for that?_

_Your song was thanks enough. And your safety. That was the first time I felt the immense urge to protect you, the primal instinct imbedded within me since before birth to defend my mate. _

_Such an immense driving force… though I'll have you know that watching you leap at him the way you did nearly scared me to death!_

Garran chuckled._ Your concern was unwarranted. It only served to trouble you._

_Perhaps, but just as it is your nature to protect me, so is it mine to worry when my mate leaps into danger as willingly as you do!_ I said and gave him a light thump on the head. He lifted his muzzle with a small growl. _You know I am right_. I continued. His growl increased slightly. I simply lay back and hummed a little louder. Garran once more rested his head upon me and went quiet as he listened.

Some words came to mind from a children's lullaby so I sang them softly. I felt Garran moving in my mind, riding the waves to the past long ago. He watched my memories like it was the greatest TV shows.

I recalled living at the human station. Getting up in the morning and having breakfast with a man and a woman, my parents though I hardly thought of them that way anymore. I loved them still, respected them but it had been the Queen who spared my life and became my mother. But there were other things I hadn't thought about in a while. Like my toys and games. I felt Garran stir at that.

_What are those? _He said indicating to my playthings. He didn't recognize the bright colors and elaborate designs. I thought about how describe their purpose.

_Do you remember when you were really young and there was a little carbat skull you used to roll around?_

Garran laughed. _Yes I remember. My brother warrior tried to take it for himself once and I almost took off his tail for interfering. _

Now I laughed. I remembered mother telling me about that. _You played with that skull because it was fun. You couldn't eat it, you couldn't hunt it, you just enjoyed rolling it around everywhere. My games were like that. They were a fun way of learning basic skills._ I presented the image of a soccer ball to him. _This was a lot like your skull only I had to compete with other kids for it. We chased it and kicked it._ Then I showed him a basket ball. _This one we passed around with our hands. _

_I see._ He said. _And you enjoyed these things? _

I nodded. _Yup. There were other really silly games I played back then too like "Sorry" and "Checkers" but I was a little kid then._

_Well then what did you play with when you lived here? Surely you still needed stimulation. _He asked. I thought back.

_Well… um… _

_What?_ Garran asked trying to search my head for what I was holding back. I knew it wouldn't take him long to find it so I just told him.

_One of my first days here mother was busy with the newborns. She hadn't taught me to speak xeno yet but I still wandered around. I found one of the chestbursters who was just old enough to just start walking around. He had been given the chance to stretch his legs and explore. Maybe I was still in shock but I ran over and picked him up and started spinning around. He growled and screeched but I just pretended he was a whining baby. I took him to a corner and made him play the xeno version of a tea party. I almost drowned him with all the "tea" I forced him to drink. I didn't really dare to play like I used to after that happened. Mother was strict that that was the only time she would forgive such behavior._ I laughed a little at the memory.

_Who was the chestburster?_ Garran asked amused.

_Alcander._ I replied. Garran went tense.

_You should have just drowned him when you had the chance. He's caused enough trouble since then._ He growled softly in my head. I gave him a thump on the snout like I'd done earlier.

_That's not nice._ I scolded. Garran hissed at me, baring his teeth.

_I am not nice Maia. I only exhibit control around you… well mostly at least_. He said extending his inner mouth and nibbling on my breast gently. I moaned and held him closer.

_That I definitely don't mind._ I replied hazily.

_Anyway, I thank you for being much kinder to me when I was that young._ He thought to me while still nibbling contently. I began to stroking him again happily.

_You were fun to play with even then. I still think you were the cutest little praetorian. _

_And now? _

_You're not cute anymore. Now you're perfect. Absolutely perfect. There aren't any soft edges to you anymore. You are all male and all mine._ I said oh so proud of that fact.

_I'm glad you realize that my little one. You must realize you are mine as well. I don't want Alcander even touching your mind. You should stop thinking about him. _

I rolled my eyes. Garran had no reason to worry like this. _Really Garran, relax! You know I want no one else but you. Even your brand says I belong to you. _I said gesturing to the bite mark on my shoulder that hadn't yet completely healed.

_I'm sorry, I'm still a little on edge from the fact that I specifically entrusted your safety to him today and then he vanished! _

I reached forward to kiss him_. I'm safe and sound._

_Where did he go anyway?_ Garran asked. I only sighed.

_I have no idea! He refused to answer me when I asked._

_He wouldn't tell you? It's not like a praetorian to keep secrets. Perhaps mother knows then. It wouldn't surprise me if she swore him to secrecy on something. _

_Like what? I can't imagine he would find something that required such secrecy. _

_I'm not sure… Maia I want to ask you something. _

_Yes?_

_If I deemed this hive ultimately too unsafe for us, would you consider finding a new home? Would you leave with me?_

My breath caught in my throat. The idea of leaving had crossed my mind but it had unsettled me enough to prevent me from really thinking about it. Most of my life had been dedicated to this hive. Protecting it. Providing for it. Replenishing it. And for what? To only have it ripped away? To lose all of my friends? Elvina? Placidia? Tia? Everyone here was my family. I cared for them all so much.

But on the other hand, I couldn't lose Garran. Since he had been born, my world had been turned upside down. I could not be without him. We were bound down to the cellular level. Even the brief separation earlier today had been stressful at least and almost painful. It would be worse if we were separated for a longer time span and/or at a greater distance.

_I want to say that yes I could leave with you, but only for a very good reason and even then it would be difficult._ Garran lifted his head as if his gaze could meet mine. Mentally, it did.

**Garran's POV**

I sensed her immediate anxiety at my question. She had already been ripped from one home; she was terrified of being ripped from another. But I was becoming more and more uneasy the longer we remained. I had a growing sense of dread and this caused my instincts to flare up. Since Maia had come back to me, I had not relinquished my hold on her. I kept touching her everywhere and keeping her within my grasp because I did not trust letting her go. I felt as if the moment I did, something would snatch her away.

I nuzzled her to comfort her. _I know little one. But something feels …wrong. If the need arose, would you trust me to take you away?_

She was silent for a moment but then she nodded. _Of course I would trust you._

Her faith honored me and I smiled at her and nibbled on her neck gently in thanks. In doing so, I picked up her scent. She smelled a little strange. Not weird or different, but off from how she usually smelled. I nibbled again to take in the hormones she was giving off. Definitely off, but why? I merged my mind with hers and felt no discomfort or sickness. She felt fine and didn't notice anything different about herself. Perhaps I was just being paranoid, but with all that had happened could anyone blame me? I had almost lost my mate on countless occasions and even now we did not feel welcome in our own home.

_Home is not a place Garran, home is being with you no matter what our surroundings are. _Her sweet voice filled my mind. It always surprised me when she found just what to say when I hadn't even voiced something was wrong.

_Come here Maia._ I instructed and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**After the Storm**

**Maia's POV**

It took a few wonderful days for the storm to die down. While it lasted Garran and I had so much fun. For a small moment in time, there was no responsibility. There was just us and no worries. It was such a rare thing I actually felt spoiled.

But then the storm ended. I didn't want to think about the outside so as Garran and I sensed the weather calm down I buried under the furs and hid away. Garran came after me and his muzzle searched me. When he found me, I kept hold of him with me under the furs instead of letting him bring me out. _Maia_. Garran chuckled amused. I groaned.

"I feel very lazy. I don't want to get up"_._ I confided. It was rare that we were essentially forced to relax, given no other option. I didn't feel ready for it to end.

_It has to end sometime_. Garran said and I allowed him to now lift me out of the bed. I growled softly in response. _Be calm my litte xenomorph. We will have other chances._

"Promise?" I asked.

_I promise._ He vowed and extended his inner jaw to nibble on my neck.

"Mmm Okay". I said. "But only because you're distracting me."

He chuckled. _As was my intention. Have I ever told you how adorable you are?_ He nibbled again and I moaned.

"Maybe. I can't remember at the moment." I said leaning into his touch.

_Well you are._ He said lovingly.

I giggled but suddenly there was a voice in my head.

_Maia, I request you and your mate to meet me in my central chamber._ The path of communication with mother felt rusty, unused as it had been lately. It was a shock to hear her and felt strange. She was very formal in her request. She did not speak as a mother would speak to her daughter. I sighed physically at that thought.

_Of course mother. We come to you immediately_. I replied just as formally. Then I directed my thoughts to Garran. _Did you catch that?_

_I did._ Of course as a constant shadow in the back of my mind he had heard it as well. He never relinquished his touch from my mind anymore. I liked it though. It was uncomfortable for us not to be touching or connected. It seemed that with time, our bond would only continue to become stronger._ No doubt it has something to do with this huge secret Alcander was keeping. _He growled out that last bit.

"You're jumping to conclusions." I stated.

_Perhaps, but watch me be correct._ I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go before she decides we are defying her by being late." I stated. Garran lifted me up in his large outer arm so that I could climb onto his back. Once he felt I was settled he raced forward towards mother. I felt his unease. He was letting the beast in him come close to the surface so it was there should he need it.

_I am here with you, whatever she wants we will face it together. I am sure there is no need for that._ I said soothingly as I reached up to kiss the underside of his crest. A heavy purr began in his chest and it made me smile.

_It had better not be building duty again. I swear to you I almost lost all sanity and dignity at the same time doing that._ He teased and I laughed, happy that he was relaxing again.

_I'll keep my fingers crossed that it isn't then._ I said and did so upon his back. He laughed as we slowed and approached mother's chamber. With all that had happened lately, who knew what she wanted now?

**Tada! Okay, I know it wasn't as long as some of the other chapters but the good news is that I know exactly what's happening next so the next chapter should appear very soon. Thank you so much for your support and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I know that some of you are mad at me for not updating in a while, but honestly I will take such complaints as compliments instead because it means you all like my story. Still, I apologize for the length of time in which it has taken me to form this chapter. Any of you fellow authors know the need to make the images in your head go down properly on paper. Please understand. But here is the next one. **

**Also, I have gotten many messages about possible sequels. I request that everyone withhold suggestions until the completion of this story because as I mentioned, I have the ending mapped out already.**

**Lastly, I was wondering if anyone is into deviantart and might want to do something for my story? Just curious. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15-Mission**

**Maia's POV**

It took little time to travel the expanse of our hive to mother's chamber. However, long before we arrived we encountered a line of praetorians. They completely blocked off the tunnel we were using to get to mother. They seemed to be waiting, standing guard. I peeked out from beneath Garran's crest as we approached. It was strange. Their body posture signaled that they were obviously on edge but if they were worried about Garran's arrival, why would they not flock to protect and defend mother as is their instinct?

As we approached the barricade, Garran slowed to assess the situation. He growled a warning yet instead of attacking or pressing tighter together, they backed up and spread apart to allow us to pass.

_This is different._ Garran thought cautiously. I kept looking out from under his crest at our brethren. Without any squabbles we entered mother's chamber. Garran reached up for me and I took his offered hand as he helped me off his back and to the ground, though he kept one of his large outer arms draped protectively over my shoulder just out of precaution.

I noticed something else. There was no one else in the chamber with us. No one! Though I knew that we were no threat to mother, after the recent hostility between she and Garran, why would any of her children leave her alone like this? Then, as I looked into the other tunnels, I noticed lines of praetorians far back in the other tunnels as well. All were standing at the ready yet none made a move to come closer into the tunnel. I looked back up at mother.

"My Queen" I spoke in formal greeting.

_Maia_, she replied and looked expectantly at Garran. He bowed his head slightly. She understood that that was all she was going to get from him. There was a span of time where there was only silence. Garran and I stood there waiting what would come next. Mother seemed… almost like she was carefully choosing her next words. I felt a tension in the air but it wasn't because of Garran's presence. If anything it seemed like mother… felt conflicted with herself. When she finally spoke, her voice did not hold its otherwise ever-present confident authority.

_What I am about to ask of you must not be shared with your siblings. I have sent them out of this chamber because they must not interfere. I will not put my children at risk. Or rather any more risk than I already have._

Again she paused. "Please mother, continue" I asked curious. I didn't think this was any kind of complaint about Garran and I at all but rather something completely different.

_After the provisions group, which you were a part of Maia, returned from their hunt before the storm hit, Alcander came to me. His news was most disturbing. He relayed information to me of human settlers relatively close to our hive. Far enough away, though, that we did not encounter them on our daily excursions from the hive. As a result, they had the time and free reign to begin building a facility. Their structure now appears functional. I sent Alcander back out to learn more about this human place and the humans working there. How many there are, their purpose and such. He went out as soon as the storm began to subside. I was absorbing information from him through our mental link when suddenly he vanished. He was ripped from my mind as if he had never been. No matter how I tried, I could not rekindle our link. He was in the facility when we lost contact._

I grew horrified. "You think the humans have captured him?" I questioned with worry.

Garran growled softly in my mind. _You do not need to feel any form of worry or concern for him. He is not your mate. _He said strictly. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

_Of course not darling._ I said mentally laughing slightly as his possessive nature.

Mother continued without knowledge of our private conversation. _At the very least. We all know that Alcander could not be taken easily. I want my child back but I dare not risk my other children._

_So instead you request it of Maia and I because we no longer fit the mold of your model children._ Garran said finally speaking up.

_I am forced to ask for your services. I cannot force you. You must accept of your own free will. But yes, for this I have chosen you two. Know that I chose you not only for our lack of bond, but because I believe that if anyone can succeed in this…it will be you two._ Even I was surprised by such flattery from her.

_I ask for a moment to discuss this with my mate._ Garran said and turned me around in his arms to face him. Mother did not reply but allowed it. I put my hands on his muzzle. _No._ He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

_Garran, if I didn't know any better I would think you would be perfectly happy to lock me away in our nest and never leave. _I said teasingly.

_It is a very intriguing idea_. He said. _But I mean it Maia. This is incredibly risky! And to put you in harm's way for what, for Alcander? He does not seem worth it. _

_What about the hive? _I asked.

_The hive will be fine._

_You don't know that. While rescuing Alcander we can do serious damage to the human camp. We can't let them hurt our family. All of the xenomorph lives in this hive, so many innocent. How can we just hide away and let the humans come and do terrible things to them? If we attack, then we will have the element of surprise and we will have my agility and your strength. Whether you are bound to them or not, this hive gave you life. You owe it to mother and our siblings to do what we can to protect them. That includes Alcander._ I said to him. I felt him mulling it over in his head.

_To settle a life debt I shall do this. After, I will owe this hive nothing. And when we go, you will listen to me and obey without question. You are my mate and it is my duty to protect you, as such you must do as I ask for both of our sakes. Agreed?_

_Of course my love_. I replied and kissed his muzzle briefly and then turned back to address mother. "We will do this for you, mother" I could almost hear her sigh in relief.

_Thank you my children. I also require that you remain connected to me telepathically so that I will be continuously informed as to your progress._

"I will keep you informed" I promised. She nodded her great giant head.

_Good. Do what you must to be refreshed and depart as soon as you are able. Remember, minutes wasted here could be moments Alcander is suffering there_. The thought made me cringe.

_Then we will not waist another moment. Come Maia_. Garran said over the common mental path so that mother heard. Once I was once more settled upon his back, he turned and sprinted through a side tunnel. _We will go get food and water first_. Garran stated.

_Alright._ I tried to think back to when I was a child in the human settlement. Did they experiment on xenos? I couldn't remember specifics. I wasn't old enough to know xenos existed let alone the extent of xenomorph research at the base_. I have no idea what they could be doing to him_. I confided to Garran.

_He is strong Maia, as a praetorian he will not be easy prey to them. He will resist_. He said in an effort to comfort me. I nodded but said no more.

**Garran's POV**

Maia went silent upon my back as I carried her to the food chambers. I left her to her thoughts and remained quiet as well, preoccupied with thoughts of my own.

Firstly, it still bothered me that Maia cared this much for Alcander. In no way was it romantic but even this sibling affection and concern she felt set off my primal instincts, instincts which even now demanded that I take my mate far away from any potential competition or male besides myself. But I couldn't do that. I had come to understand my new primal urges and feelings and managed to gain a semblance of control over them. In memory of being a part of this family, even I felt it an injustice to abandon one of our own to the cruelty of the humans. Maia would not be able to forgive herself if she did not attempt to save her brother. She was too kind hearted and compassionate for that. One of the many reasons I loved her and constantly feared for her at the same time. My little mate was tough for sure but ultimately so full of gentleness and laughter.

Secondly, came an annoyance with mother that by now was becoming all too familiar. Her logic made sense, with Maia's agility and my strength we would be the most likely choices to succeed in this mission. But once again she wanted to command us like puppets. As I was no longer her child, I felt no obligation to do her every whim. Especially when it put Maia in danger. But then again she had admitted her state of vulnerability and helplessness. That would be hard for any queen let alone ours, who I believe uncommonly strong, witty, and prideful. In some small way, the queen's confession made this mission more bearable.

We soon reached the dining areas and I slowed down. Scenting around the room I found the stock piles of flesh and grabbed a good amount for the both of us to give us strength. I found a secluded corner and settled down. I felt Maia shift and drop down from my spine, even that small movement had me stifling a moan. Her hand reached out to stroke along the side of my muzzle. When she reached my mouth and went to drop her hand, I extended my inner jaw and caught her fingers playfully. She turned to me with a full smile and stroked the delicate organ, not minding that her hand became covered in my saliva. She bent forward and kissed my muzzle.

"You're supposed to eat the food, not me" She said playfully.

_Oops, honest mistake._ I replied in kind and released her hand. She laughed and then settled down at my side. She grabbed a portion of the food I had collected and then began eating. For a moment I watched her blunt teeth tear into the meat. Those blunt teeth she had used to claim me multiple times during our love making, though she never left a mark on my thick exoskeleton. Regardless, I felt the brand all the way to my core.

My tail moved to rub her back while I dug into my own meal.

"After this we need to stop back at our nest so that I can grab my weapons" She said between bites.

_Of course, I want you fully armed._ I instructed.

"We haven't even left yet and you are already giving me orders." She said feigning surprise.

_Remember that you promised to obey me._ I reminded loving.

"I know, but I having a feeling that even after we get back, you won't stop." She replied.

_The idea may have crossed my mind._ Though I knew I could do nothing to make my little mate obey once her safety was ensured. Protection was the one card I could play that she adhered to; otherwise her obedience took a bit of coaxing. Inventing new methods of achieving such submission was something I would always enjoy.

**Maia's POV**

I rolled my eyes. Garran seemed like such a big tough guy but really, to me at least, he was such a softy and I loved that he shared that side of himself only with me.

After we had sated ourselves completely, Garran brought us back to our home and I gathered my bow and arrows and additional daggers I had made of stone and xeno exoskeleton. I found new furs and began to cover myself when Garran's hand restrained me. I looked at him quizzically.

"What?" I asked.

_Your furs help you blend in with the forest but make you stand out again the smooth blackness of my body. I suspect they won't help you any better within the human compound. _

"No, but what other alternative? Are you suggesting I go naked?" Garran growled at this.

_Definitely not! I have a present and was waiting to give it to you but now seems to be the best time_. I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"A present?" I asked and he nodded his head, his great crest bobbing behind.

_Close your eyes_. He said. I smiled and obeyed, holding out my hands for my surprise. I felt him place it into my hands and I opened my eyes. There, was what appeared to be a bra-like piece of clothing only it wasn't made of fabric or even flesh exactly.

"You…you made this? For me?" I asked. Xenomorphs can secrete a bio fluid that eventually hardens and depending on how much is layered on affects just how solid it becomes. This is used in building and also cocooning hosts. This appeared to be a flexible solid form of that. Above me Garran nodded.

_This way, you will be covered but it is flexible enough so that you can move and only semi see through so that it will have your skin color as a base color and yet is semi reflective. _

"So when you carry me, I will blend in against you." I stated and again he nodded. I dropped my furs and pulled the bra over my head. It fit snuggly across my chest and midsection. I beamed up at Garran. "It's perfect!"

_And to go with it_. He held up a pair of pants. I eagerly took them and slid them up over my hips. Again they fit perfectly and ended right at the knee so I would have maximum movement. That Garran had taken the time to make these and from his own self was such an honor.

"Oh thank you Garran, thank you! No one has ever given me a surprise before. When did you even find the time to make these without me knowing?" I asked.

_You are a heavy sleeper my love_. He replied. There were even loops in my new attire so that I could slip my daggers into a make shift belt. _There is also this_. Garran said and handed me a sack made of the same material. _For your arrows_. He supplied. I absolutely lit up with enthusiasm. I ran into his arms and gave him the biggest hug.

"Thank you my love! This means so much to me!" A heavy purr rumbled in his chest in reply. He released me and I eagerly filled the sac with my arrows. I put it on over my chest and then fit the bow over it similarly. I put the daggers in their places and turned to Garran. "Ready" I declared with excitement. He chuckled.

_Give you a new wardrobe and you are suddenly so ready for battle._

"You have no idea" I said as I walked up to him. Before I could climb up onto his back he stopped me and pulled me into his arms.

_No matter what, nothing can happen to you. Understand? I… if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to deal with it. You are the very purpose to my existence and the very embodiment of bliss and I need you dearly. _ He said. It was a brutally honest truth. Bound as we were if anything should happen to one of us, the other mostly likely would not survive for long. Even deeper than that I knew that our love was very strong. If I was injured or killed, Garran would grieve without recovery. There was even the threat that he could go into an unstoppable fury. I sensed all of this in his mind.

"Nothing's going to happen. We'll get Alcander and be home soon. Okay?" I wasn't in any position to make such a promise but he needed to hear it.

_Okay._ He said softy. I tilted my head up and he willingly kissed me. This was one of those kisses that has extra power behind it, one of those kisses that is extra special because you have no certainty of when the next kiss will be. _I will protect you Maia, to the very end._ He vowed.

"I know Garran." How could anything ever hurt me when I had my dark dragon by my side? I ducked under his arms and crawled onto his back and settled down between the spokes of his spine. "Now let's go get our brother back!" I shouted, letting the adrenalin fill me up. Garran stood to his full height and roared his agreement. The sound of his beast rising to the surface echoed through the hive and as we raced through the tunnels towards the exit, dozens of our siblings surrounded us and raced with us, hissing and roaring their own support of our cause. It boosted our confidence like nothing else could. They followed us all the way to the edge of our hive. Garran didn't even slow down as he ran into the wilderness toward the home of our invaders.

…

**Garran's POV**

It took two days to reach the edge of the human compound and all the time the sky remained grey and dark as if sensing the turbulence of our rage.

We did not laugh or joke as we normally would for this mission was grave and dangerous. We were on high alert. During the hours of travel, my mind was plagued with grave thoughts, Maia's safety most of all.

Yes, I was a lethal warrior, hardened to the core. But Maia was my everything. She was my mate, my lifemate. Without her there was no laughter or joy in my life. Without her I was just a beast. Without her I had no heart. She was most precise to me above anything. And I would protect what was mine! I would not let any wretched human lay a hand on her!

Especially with the continued development of her strange scent…

Finally, through the trees and shrubs I saw a structure. A growl escaped my chest and beneath my crest I felt Maia get on all fours. "We're here?" She asked in a whisper.

_Yes._ Even though we had not entered the complex yet, I let my instincts begin to take over. Primal thoughts replaced complex intelligent ones. _We should survey the humans for the best way in._ I growled.

"If we want to avoid detection then we should enter through a service hatch or waste exit." She climbed into my arms so that she could see clearly while I held her up high. "This is even more advanced than the building I was born in." She said. I kept my mind firmly locked with hers so that I could tap into her memories and also keep a tight grip on our connection.

_**Maia's POV**_

_Mother, we have reached the human facility._ I informed her, keeping my promise.

_Be careful my daughter, these creatures are tricky and wicked. Beware their tools of capture. _

_I will keep you informed._ I replied and severed the link.

I tried to identify entrances. It was clear by the different vehicles entering and exiting the building that there were large doorways to central parking hangers. I also looked for tiny appendages from the building. I pointed them out to Garran. "There. Those are cameras. They record your image and show it to the humans inside. It's a type of security. We'll have to avoid them."

_There appear to be cameras everywhere._ He noticed.

"At least everywhere that there is an opening." I noted. There were blank spots for the cameras but there was always just wall there. It would attract too much attention if Garran simply burst through the wall, which he very well could.

I kept looking around. There were vehicles going in and out of the compound constantly. "I wonder…" I said aloud.

_What?_ Garran asked.

"Well, some of those transporters seem big enough even for you to fit in. If we could steal one, then we could enter unnoticed."

_Could you actually drive one of those metal contraptions?_ Garran asked. I hesitated.

"Um, not exactly but if I can pilot a yautja ship then surely I can figure one of these out." I said. It wasn't even close to a perfect plan, but it was better than our other options. Garran hung his head.

_This mission just gets worse and worse_. He grumbled. I gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Come on, I'm sure there are seatbelts." I said. Since he could come up with no better plan, we stealthily found and approached a group of humans who were doing research a short distance away from the compound. They were far enough into the foliage that no one would witness their disappearance. Their vehicle, which was parked behind them, seemed big enough to hold Garran… at least I hoped it was big enough.

All together it was a team of five. Four males and one female, all busy observing and taking samples. "We still want to be discreet, let me use my arrows." I whispered to Garran where we were hiding in the leaves. He nodded his consent and I removed my bow from across my chest. In order to avoid a commotion, this would have to be quick so I removed all five arrows from my pouch and took a breath to steady myself. I lined up my first arrow, breathed out, and released. It went flying through the air with silent precision and embedded itself in the back of the farthest scientist. I quickly reloaded and fired at my next target and repeated the process until all of the humans lay fallen on the ground, their life force soaking into the soil.

Garran and I emerged then and I collected my arrows and put them back in my pouch for reuse. As I did so, I noticed that each scientist wore similar tags with an image on it that was a replica of their face. "Photo" I said slowly in English. These were used for identification; I remembered them from my childhood. I grabbed the females tag just in case and ran over to Garran. The buttons on the side of the machine were simple enough to manage and the large door slid open. I peered inside. Empty. Wahoo! Luck was with us so far.

I jumped inside and signaled for Garran to follow. His crest was a bit of a challenge but once that was inside, the rest of him curled up easily. "Close the door" I instructed and he moved his tail to force the door shut. "Okay, now to find the big start button" I said speaking aloud as I sat in the driver's seat and looked at all the knobs and buttons of the control panel. At least I understood English better than Yautja.

I pressed a button marked "ignition" and the machine roared to life. I could sense Garran's unease at our situation and hear his agitated growling even over the sound of the engine. His tail wound itself over my lap and around my chair to act as a biological seat belt though I suspected it gave him a sense of comfort. I stroke his tail for a moment in thanks and reassurance and then gripped the steering wheel.

There were pedals on the floor and I willed myself to remember my human past. How had my parents driven?

I tested one pedal and the vehicle jolted forward. Instantly removing my foot, the machine stopped. _Maia_, Garran warned in my mind.

_My driving is not _that_ bad_, I thought and tried the pedal again, gentler this time. The machine behaved and we moved forward quickly.

I looked through a narrow slit in the metal covered in glass and steered the metal beast towards the compound. _Mother, we are attempting to enter._ I conveyed. Her only reply was an emotional wave of concern.

As we approached the entrance I noticed a booth that all of the other vehicles were stopping at. In order to not be noticed or appear strange, we would have to stop as well. I took the woman's badge in my hand. Would this get us through? Like some sort of pass? Could I maneuver the machine close enough without crashing it?

_Just go slow, nice and steady._ Garran encouraged in my mind. I did as he suggested and slowed my speed. Ever so carefully, I approached the booth. I managed to come to a stop next to the glass paneling. I saw a man inside with a uninterested expression and something pressed to his mouth and suddenly a voice came out of nowhere!

"Identification code" It spoke. I pressed the photo pass against the side glass. "Identification code" The voice asked more sternly. I didn't know how to respond to it. I shoved the pass against the glass again. The man inside the booth gave me a peculiar look and stared hard at the badge. His expression changed back to boredom and he waved me on. Ahead of me, the doors to the compound opened.

I didn't waste any time, I drove straight into what appeared to be a hanger. Similar vehicles were parked all over the place. _Find somewhere dark and as isolated as possible_. Garran instructed. I found a corner shrouded in shadows and released the peddle. The machine slowed but didn't quite stop in time for the wall. It impacted softly, just enough to shake us a little. _We need to work on your landings_. Garran teased lightly and removed his tail belt.

"When you learn to drive, you can complain all you want. Until then, just keep bracing for impact." I replied briskly. "Can you open the door?"I asked as I got out of the chair. He gave the mental equivalent of a nod, considering how tightly packed he was, and opened it. "Thanks love" I said and hoped out doing a quick scan of the area.

"Okay, it looks safe." I told him and he stepped out of the machine. He stretched and for a brief moment I was once again stunned at his magnificence. His head swiveled towards me as he caught my thoughts of appreciation. I blushed and tried to refocus. He was my male and I had every right to look, but I would ogle later. Time for the next step of the rescue mission.

_Alcander?_ I projected my thoughts through the compound. Using the common xeno path I repeated _Alcander?_ We both waited for a response.

At first, there was only silence but then finally _Foolish human, leave this place. Garran, get your mate out of here!_ I sighed with relief. He was alive. No matter what, at least he was alive!

_Believe me, I will. Once we have you in tow_. Garran replied.

_No! I cannot leave this place! Leave me, I will escape in due time_. Alcander's hardened voice ordered. He expected to be obeyed. Naïve warrior.

_We're here to save your hide! Whatever they are doing to you, fight it! We are coming and we will get you out of here! _Whatever they had done to him must have messed up his mind. Perhaps that was why mother could no longer reach him? _Where are you?_

There was length of empty silence. Finally, he hesitantly confided. _In one of their lab cells. Towards the center of the building. _

"Alright, you heard him. Deeper into hell we go." I said with mock glee.

_Get on_. My xeno said and without question I leapt onto his back. Settling down quickly I marveled at how well I blended in against him thanks to his gift. It made me feel even more a part of him. I smiled. _We will try this way first._ He said and jogged into a nearby corridor.

There were no humans inside the metal shaft but who knows how long that would last. _Garran, we cannot remain exposed like this. _I thought to him. Up ahead we could begin to hear talking.

_I agree!_ He said and looked around for an escape. He looked down and growled. _For once, I may actually miss my smaller size. It would be easier to fit through smaller passageways_. He said even as he lifted and removed the metal of the floor. I peer out from beneath his crest to see liquid bellow the floor, to keep the pipes cool? I couldn't fully understand human behavior but the space was big enough to fit Garran so we dropped down.

_Hold still_. I said and stood up straight on his back. Holding onto his spikes for balance, I reached up and replaced the metal flooring so no one would know we were beneath it. Shortly after I had secured it, a pair of humans walked directly over us and chatted the whole way down the hall. Now to find Alcander.

We walked for a while, searching through twists and turns and countless intersections. I wish we could have stolen a map. _Alcander?_ I mentally asked, trying to gage how close we were.

_I am here_. He sounded tired, no more like exhausted but he also sounded closer.

_Garran, we must hurry_. I said beginning to panic slightly. What were these humans doing to my friend? Garran pushed on through the sludge.

Finally, we could tell that we were right next to where Alcander was being kept. _We are near mother. This ends soon_. I told her quickly. Garran began growling and I sensed the predator in him surface. _Let's go get our brother! _

With that Garran leapt upwards and burst through the metal flooring. This time, there were humans all around. Many had been knocked down by the outburst, many others were shocked, and yet others instantly ran, screaming for some of protector team. Garran unleashed his roar and the might of it shook the walls. The remaining humans cowered and panicked. Garran had no reason to hold back and neither did I. I felt no kinship with these beings. I let Garran have his fun. I simply stayed on his back while he charged and ripped into flesh. Hey, a little brotherly revenge was good. By attacking these captors it meant that Garran still felt some sort of kinship for Alcander.

With these humans dead, Garran turned toward the doors that Alcander was behind. I could make out the words "specimen containment" on the door. "This is it" I told him and he stepped forward to ram his crest against the door. It began to give.

And then a new sort of humans showed up.

These ones were covered from head to toe and seemed bulkier than the others. They began shouting in human faster than I could translate. Garran turned to them and bared his teeth. He hissed. From under his crest, I positioned an arrow against my bow and aimed at one of the males. I fired. It caught his neck between his armor and blood began to spurt out of the wound. With the distraction, Garran attacked. His tail impaled many while his claws sliced through arteries. His jaws finished off the rest.

But by then the men had opened fire with their strange weapons. Their shots echoed in the confines of the hall. Garran kept his head back so that I was covered by his crest. He kept me protected. The projectiles mostly bounced off his exoskeleton but a few embedded themselves in the neck and abdomen. He roared and attacked with even more passion. From under his cranium I reloaded my arrows and fired at the idiotic humans who dared injure my beloved.

This brawl would have been no problem except that no matter how many humans we killed, more hurried to replace them.

There projectiles suddenly changed. The machines stopped firing. Instead they threw cylinders at Garran. A gas hissed out of them and began to surround us in a cloud.

_Do not breathe Maia!_ Garran tried to leap out of the cloud but the humans forced him back towards it with their weapons. The more he fought, the weaker he got.

_Garran!_ I was panicked. I understood now. They would sedate him and treat him like Alcander. I was trying to take as few breaths as I could. Garran's spikes were designed to aid respiration in different environments but this was a concentrated gaseous sedative. Even Garran's body couldn't filter it fast enough to avoid the affects.

_Maia, stay beneath my crest. Stay tucked against me. Blend in with me. If they do not know you are there, then they cannot separate us. _This was his last thought before his massive body fell limp upon the floor. I pressed myself as close to him as possible. Worried tears began to blur my vision but I hastily brushed them away. This wasn't as dire a situation as it seemed. Garran would wake up again and when he did, there would be no stopping him.

The humans did not holler or celebrate their success. They were stoic as they dragged my love, and myself hidden against him, through the doors we had been trying to break into. Inside, the room was shaped like a hexagon with medical tools and monitors. More cameras were in each corner of the room.

They shoved my Garran into a large cell, with metal walls and a thick see-through front panel. Glass maybe? The humans seemed frazzled and stunned but relieved that the monster was "behind bars" so to speak. They finally began to file out of the room. As the crowd vacated I was able to see who was in the cell diagonally across from us.

"Alcander?"

***And there we have chapter 15. Please review. I love love love hearing from everybody. Hoping to have the next chapter posted a little bit after the 4****th**** of July. Fingers crossed***


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, okay I'm sorry this has taken so long. But here it is okay? Happy now? Keep reviewing please. **

**Also, for those of you who are like me and can only truly enjoy a story if the events and actions are plausible, here is what I'm thinking of for the gas that took down Garran. What I'm thinking is that the gas was a combination of base chemicals which once absorbed into the blood stream would neutralize the xenomorph's acidic blood thus interfering with its effectiveness, much like deoxidizing human blood or lowering blood sugar levels. **

**Chapter 16- Changes**

Beyond the translucent barrier and across the room, I saw the most bizarre and shocking site. A praetorian. The poor thing was hunched into himself, apparently in a great deal of pain. Alcander. But that wasn't the most alarming observation. He was bigger. As if he had unnaturally hit a growth spurt! He was changing! And the cause of the metamorphosis could not be more clear. In the cell beside Alcander's, a human female was pressed against the barrier separating them. She clearly wanted to reach him. Her expression was pained and she showed obvious concern.

Alcander was changing just like Garran had! Could this mean the female was his mate? Every time Alcander whimpered, the female whimpered and mewled from the other side, trying to support him. I could hardly believe my eyes!

Suddenly, I could hear the door being unlocked and I quickly scuttled between Garran's arms and hid against him. A human in a white lab coat came right up to the glass and wrote some notes on a clip board in his hand. He kept staring at Garran in a way that made me feel queasy. Seeming satisfied, he left without even a glance at the suffering xenomorph on the other side of the room.

A moment of silence filled the empty expanse of the room. This is not good. We can't stay here. Trapped; trapped when we are supposed to be staging a rescue mission. I scurried over to Garran's head and nuzzled the long ropes of muscle along his neck_. "Waken my love. We must leave this place."_ No response. I nudged him harder and reached deep into his mind beyond the heavy layers of chemicals combining to suppress his systems. _"Garran, Alcander is here. We must find a way out. I need you with me, awake and ready." _Still there was nothing. What did they humans give him? I decided drastic times called for drastic measures. I crawled underneath him and along his neck. Opening my mouth wide, I bit hard on his throat. There was no way my human teeth could penetrate his exoskeleton but the pressure of my teeth on one of any creatures most vulnerable areas might just be enough to awaken instincts of self-preservation impossible to ignore.

At this he finally stirred. Now that he was somewhat responsive, I tried to manipulate his immune system for him and focus on dispelling the toxins that seemed specially designed for his xenomorph chemistry. Obviously, Alcander and Garran were not the first xenos these humans have encountered. It took a bit of time but soon enough the poisons began to spill out from the tubes on Garran's back. When the flow subsided, Garran began to awaken.

"_Maia, are you unharmed?"_ he asked. He was almost fully aware now and acting like my mate again. I snuggled close, stoking his crest.

"I'm fine, but there appears to be a more pressing change in our circumstances." I said and gestured to the cells across the room. Garran turned his great head to peer at the only other two occupants of the room. I could sense his initial confusion and then the conflicting emotions that came with understanding.

"_You believe this female to be his mate."_ Garran made it a statement instead of a question.

"Yes, it's the only explanation that makes sense."

"_Have you been able to contact him?"_ Garran asked.

"I haven't directly tried yet." I replied and switched focus to Alcander. I mentally reach out to him and spoke. _"Alcander? Can you hear me?"_ Only silence as a response as I watched his body continue to twitch and squirm in obvious pain. _"Alcander, you are hurting. Let us help. Can you hear me? Alcander!" _The female's head abruptly shot up and her quizzical eyes focus on me. To Garran I privately said _"She heard me. She must be mentally connected to Alcander." _He nodded his head ever so slightly.

After quickly checking that there were no humans coming, I moved out from behind Garran to expose myself to her so she could examine me plainly; so she could see that I didn't intend to harm her or Alcander. Her eyes widened, apparently surprised to see another human in a cell with a massive xenomorph like Garran. I tried again to make contact_. "Alcander, it's Maia. Do you hear me?"_

This time, I sensed the faintest sign of recognition. He whimpered again and the female instantly turned her full attention back to Alcander. There was no way we could transport him in this condition. We had to get Alcander through the change before we could even think about escaping. I turned to Garran. "Will you help him get through the transformation?" Garran nodded immediately.

"_No one should have to bear that pain any longer than necessary."_ His own admittance of the intense pain made me appreciate even more that he had endured that for me, for us. _"Alcander, this is Garran. I know we've had our differences in the past but you need to listen to me now. It is urgent. I'm going to walk you through this. Listen to what I say, it can help." _

There was a moment of hesitation and we waited. The woman in the cell made a soft whining sound. She must have been mentally pleading him to accept the help. Garran simply waited. _I accept your aid._ Alcander finally relented.

Garran nodded. _Good. Open your mind to me. _Again Alcander hesitated. Garran growled softly. _Trust me brother; I am trying to help you. _

_That's the problem, _Alcander grit out through the pain. _I don't trust you._

_Nor I you and yet I am still attempting to aid you. Let me in. _Garran demanded. Even though it was easy to sense Alcander wanted to resist Garran, the intense pain of the transformation clouded his mind and weakened his will. Garran was allowed into Alcander's mind. Being connected to Garran as I was, I had a vague connection as well. I too was vicariously stepping into Alcander's mind. While Garran began to instruct Alcander on breathing and sharing the pain, I found a fourth mental signature. The woman, there supporting Alcander when she could not physically do so.

Alcander's change began to happen faster and smoother. I knew he was in good hands with Garran so I focused on the woman. I reached out and gave the gentlest touch. _Hello_ I entreated softly. She pulled away. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was a stranger to her but I still wanted to reach her, to understand who she was and to help her if possible. She seemed very distressed by Alcander's situation let alone the fact that she too was a prisoner in this facility. I tried to reach her again but just as before she flinched away. She was like a cornered animal, gauging fight or flight. I went to speak to her again when suddenly Alcander was there. He rushed in and created a mental barrier between she and I and he roared at me. I was startled to say the least.

_Do not dare touch her!_ He growled.

_I was only trying to help. I meant no harm._ I replied complacently, still shocked.

_She is not yours to help!_ He snarled.

_Okay Alcander, I'm backing off. I'm sorry._ He was so on edge, primal even. This whole situation must be exciting his instincts as her mate to protect what was his and I accidentally pushed him over the edge without realizing. I pulled away and let them be. Garran stroked me lovingly as I withdrew, mentally offering comfort.

When I opened my eyes back in our cell across the room, I saw the woman looking at me again but not in anger or accusation. She seemed wholly curios. I wanted to somehow remedy the situation so I smiled and waved at her. She balked, shocked, but she did smile back.

Time passed on in relative silence as Garran worked with Alcander to finish the metamorphosis. Only the occasional snarl or growl gave hint to what he was feeling. Eventually, I heard his hiss of relief as his body settled and stopped changing. _It is finished. Now he must rest._ Garran informed me. I nodded.

_You probably need rest as well._ I suggested and motioned for him and lay down and sleep.

_Just for a moment. Come to me_. I did as he commanded and stepped into his waiting arms. He pulled me against him. _A moment of rest and then we leave this place._ He stated.

_Agreed_. I replied. There in Garran's arms I found my refuge and there I felt safe enough to drift off into sleep but even then it was fitful. Garran too slept lightly so that the smallest disturbance would wake him. We did not sleep long. Soon enough I was sitting between Garran's forearms stroking his crest and brainstorming options for escape.

It was during this pondering when Alcander awoke as well. He shifted and both Garran and I turned in his direction to get a look at him. He stood on his new legs and looked at himself, occasionally flexing a limb and getting a feel for his new exo-skin. The woman had awoken with him and was now attentively observing him as well. She was all shock and awe just as I was when I first beheld Garran's new form. She pressed both palms to the glass divider and he turned to her and placed his new smaller inner hands against the glass over where hers were. His tail twitched nervously as they conversed but when she beamed at him and nodded it was obvious she approved of his appearance. His purr was audible across the room.

Then he turned to us. _I guess I owe you a bit of an explanation?_

"That would be nice." I said. Curiosity was eating at me and I wanted the whole story.

_This is Aubrey,_ he began_. It was during our last hunt before the storm. I was corralling a stray doe when I caught an unusual scent, similar to yours Maia and yet different. I killed my prey but just left it there on the ground, I was so distracted by the wayward scent. I found her washing her hands by a stream, the fresh blood from her own kill stained the water red. The little carcass lay next to her, not much but still a worthy meal. She stood and turned to face me. It was then I realized why her scent was so similar to yours, she's human. I'll never forget that first moment_, he began nuzzling the glass as if he could reach her through it_, as she saw me I expected her to run, but she surprised me. She grasped her hand made weapon, lowered into a fighting stance and growled at me, actually growled at me! _

The woman looked down and blushed visible at the memory, embarrassed.

_I was so impressed. I'll admit, I tested her. I roared at her, this silly human with her wild hair and tiny frame who dared to challenge me. I could almost see her mind racing but still she didn't back down. We battled and if I were not an experienced hunter, she may have even wounded me. As it was I was able to retain hold on her hands and stop her attack. That first moment we touched… I don't know how to describe it. Something within me stirred. I knew she felt it too by the way she became still in my arms and stopped fighting. I knew the hunting party must be waiting but I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want her to vanish on me. So I tried to reach her mentally. It took a few tries but eventually I was able to reach her._ He laughed. _You should have seen the shock on her face. I introduced myself and eventually she began answering my questions. I made her agree to meet at the same spot later in the day. And that's when I returned to the hunting group._

"But why the secrecy?" I asked.

_I didn't want to risk mother finding out. I know you wouldn't have told her Maia, but if your mind slipped or one of the others overheard and she found out… she's been stressed enough by you two, imagine how she would react if she found out I had found another human and taken interest_.

"I can understand that." I replied after a moment. Of course Alcander would be tactical about this secret, especially considering she is his mate. He would be very protective of her, as I'd already witnessed. "So you went back to her later?" I pressed, encouraging him to continue.

_Yes. Night had fallen and the winds were picking up by the time I got back to our rendezvous place. And she was there. Waiting for me. She had her back to me, feet splashing slightly in the gurgling stream. I stayed like that for a moment, just watching her. I began to realize the differences between you humans. They're very similar to us xenomorphs, aren't they? Little gestures we make without thinking, catch phrases we make our own, even the way we think and process the world. I realized that this woman could be very different from me and my ways. I had to contemplate what had to be done if our meeting went poorly. _

The danger suggested in his words reminded me that Alcander was not some love sick chestburster, and never would be. He was a warrior through and through. One of our best. Even this girl who caught him so off guard had to be considered a threat until proven otherwise.

_But no reason to start off that way, I purred to her to alert her of my presence. Her head whipped around to face me and she fixed me with those emerald eyes. Slowly she stood. I noticed her weapons a short ways away, within grabbing distance if she leapt for them, but not on her persons. A sign of trust. It was she who indicated for me to lay down and she who offered a small kill to nibble on as we conversed. Once more I pressed into her mind. It was easier the second time. _

_It turns out Aubrey too was from a previous human settlement here, perhaps even the same one you were taken from Maia. But instead of being taken or killed, she escaped through a small shaft into the wilderness and it is there she has managed to survive for many years. Quite remarkable. _His voice became reverent._ The more I got to know of her and her past; the more I understood about who she was the more my worries vanished and something…something shifted inside of me. All cares were forgotten. Even mother was forgotten as I listened to this strange isolated woman. _

_As I delved deeper and deeper into her memories and mind it was like I left this world and instead entered a completely new one. A place where she was my world. I realize now that I never fully returned. I still need her mental touch constantly and she remains to be my world, my purpose for existing. And I knew then that this female would be mine. I opened myself to her as well. Quite a strange sensation to have someone swimming around in your mind but not necessarily unpleasant. After a long while, when she was through with her examination of me, she looked up at me and smiled. "Let me be yours" She had whispered in my mind. I was doomed from that moment on, irrevocably attached, Garran I'm sure you know the feeling. _

_And so it was that we met. But I knew I couldn't just bring her back to the hive. Mother would set every warrior on her. I wouldn't be able to stop them all. With the storm coming, I had her show me her shelter. A small crevice in some rock that had been worn away by time and occupied by animals of all sorts over the years. I helped her fortify it to make sure it was safe and then promised her I would return._ He nuzzled the glass again. She reached to stroke his muzzle from the other side of the barrier.

_So what went wrong_, Garran broke in after a while.

Alcander whipped his head in our direction. _Humans! _He spat._ The humans are what went wrong! His anger was back. I had just left the hive after to storm to go find Aubrey when I heard her mentally screaming, calling my name, asking for help over and over. I raced to her but wasn't able to get there in time. I watched as the vehicle carrying my mate drove away. I followed. I was going to get her back before they got to their ship and left. But there was no ship. There was this facility. And they brought her right inside. _

Abruptly I felt the weak mental touch of another, Aubrey. _She spoke for the first time. They… they said they were going to c…civi… I think the word was civilize me. They would help me. But they threw me in here. I don't want their help. I want Alcander. _Hearing her say this made me smile. I was beginning to like her.

"And you returned to the hive to get help" I said to Alcander.

He nodded_. I told mother the truth about the humans. But she would not grant me the xenos I needed to attack. She only allowed me to perform surveillance. We would monitor them, she said. But that wasn't good enough. So I came after Aubrey myself. _

"Why did you not contact Garran and I? We would have gladly given aid."

_Gladly give aid is most likely not what I would have allowed to happen._ Garran said to me privately. I ignored his comment and waited for Alcander's answer.

_Because I was still bitter, my pride still wounded after our fight. It's stupid, I know. Looking back I feel ashamed as a fighter to have been so petty but that is the only answer I can give. _

_He acted rashly and came after me even though he hardly knew me and now he is caught too. _Aubrey spoke up again.

Alcander hissed in disagreement._ I would do anything for you, to protect you, even from the beginning. _The female blushed. Again, this made me smile. They were already deeply bonded. _Anyway, these humans know of our existence and have special weapons that they use against us. I can only imagine how many xenos died in the development of these weapons. _

"Well even with their weapons, now perhaps with two big strapping warriors we can leave this place and get on with the rest of our lives." I said eagerly. Aubrey smiled at me from across the room.

At that moment, there was a sound at the door. Two males hurried in and stood before our enclosure before I could hide. One, the youngster of the pair, was wide eyed and incredulous. The elder was more solemn.

"It wasn't a blip on the camera" the youngster exclaimed, "There really is someone in there with it!"

The other stepped forward. They were both wearing white uniforms. The human word Doctor came to mind. I remembered that doctors helped people, but this male did not give off a helpful vibe at all. "It's a woman. Young." He looked at Garran who had started growling and baring his slick teeth. The doctor tilted his head to the side, pondering. "Why hasn't it killed her yet?" He wondered aloud.

_Get behind me Maia._ Garran instructed. I backed away from the glass and hid behind Garan's body, but I never took my eyes off the male. There was something off about him that I didn't trust.

"She hides from us? She didn't even ask for help. She isn't distressed in there." The young one observed. I'm distressed, I thought, but not for the reasons you think.

"It's almost as if…no" He drew out the "o" in disbelief.

"What? Sir what is it?"

"Evaluate them as if you were looking at wolves." The elder instructed. A pause.

"I don't understand." The youth said and the man sighed heavily.

"Its behavior is consistent with a male protecting his mate."

The youth's eyebrows drew together as he tried to believe. "That's not possible." He stated.

"And yet here they are. This beast was brought straight to the cell after he was knocked out and there was no way for her to open the door to get in even if she wanted to. This concludes that she must have come in with him." The young one went to object but the elder cut him off. "When you eliminate all other possibilities, the remaining, no matter how unlikely, must be the truth. Do you have another hypothesis?"

"No sir"

"Then it must be so." He stared at Garran for a moment. "She should be examined. Who knows what kind of damage could have been done if she was living with these aliens. Perhaps she can also give us more insight into their lives. A sort of missing link, if you will."

"Sir, why would you want to know about their lives? Our weapons are already effective against them."

"Know your enemy Kyle, especially if you have any desire to live. Now go and get a crew. We will evaluate her immediately."

"Yes sir." He replied and left.

The elder remained still staring through the glass at us trapped inside. He took a step forward so his nose almost touched the glass.

_Maia, climb up under my crest where you will be unseen._ I shimmied up his spine until I was settled under Garran's massive crest. Once I was there, Garran stood up tall and strong and roared at the doctor. The man had the courtesy to look shaken. Then he looked down and noticed I was no longer in the cell.

"Where did you hide her beast? Is she tucked somewhere?" Garran growled but the man chuckled. "It doesn't matter. We'll find her anyway. All we want to do is help and the best thing we can do for the poor girl is to get rid of you." Garran roared again in warning. "I'll get the preparations ready" The man said and finally left.

_You do not leave that spot, am I clear?_ Garran ordered tightly.

I stroked his spine as I replied, "Yes love, I'll do exactly as you say." The last thing I wanted was to be separated from Garran. Lately, I noticed I was acting more submissive than usual but I just wrote it off as the promise I made Garran before we left the hive.

_We need to leave now!_ Garran said to Alcander. Alcander charged at the glass and rammed his crest against it with his new strength. It shook with the force but did not crack. It was too thick. Obviously, pure brute strength wasn't going to get us out of this.

_Alcander, try that again to the barrier between you and Aubrey. If I'm right, when the humans built this they were more worried about specimens escaping than getting into each other's cells._ He attacked the barrier, ramming it with his new crest. I heard a chip and saw the spidery fibers spread out from various cracks. He looked at me with an alien grin. He could do it. He charged again and this time we were rewarded by the loud crash as the barrier shattered and a thousand little pieces hit the ground in a rainfall of sharp shards.

I heard Aubrey's squeal of glee as she ran to Alcander. He embraced her in his many arms and purred to her with such happiness as I'd never heard from him. She kissed his muzzle and his tail whipped back and forth joyfully.

**Alcander's POV**

Relief. Instant bliss as my mate was returned to my arms. _My Aubrey!_ I called to her on our mental path. She rushed at me, leaping carelessly over the remnants of the accursed barrier. The moment we touched, little sparks lit up my nerves.

_Alcander!_ She cried. I could feel her need to be held. The need for her to feel protected and cared for. I was her mate, it was up to me to provide for her whatever she needed and in this moment I could not be more pleased to supply her with everything she desired. I pulled her close to me, shielding her even from the eyes of the pair across the room. _Look at you!_ She said amazed. She giggled softly. _And I thought I had to look up to you before. _She teased. The change in her mood was instantaneous, as if my presence alone could quell all anxiety. She giggled again. _Remember that I am in your head. But you are right. I suppose this is not normal but I feel a constant need to be beside you and when I am with you, it feels like nothing could truly be wrong. _

I bent my head and nuzzled her cheek. _That is how I want it to be for us, always. I am sorry I was not strong enough to keep you safe. I was not able to keep us together. But now, everything is different. We will not be separated again. So quickly I have become a part of you and you of me. I need you Aubrey, like I have never needed anyone before and never will again._

_Alcander._ She said only my name and yet her soft voice held all she was still too shy to admit. I did not need words to feel her affection.

_There, now at least you two are together. It's a start_. Maia said from across the room, drawing us back to reality. Aubrey huddled closer to my body.

_I know you do not trust them yet but I can promise you they are friends_. I told my mate.

_I trust you and your judgment. It will take a while for me to give my trust to them as well…but I don't distrust them_. She had been away from any contact or interaction for so long, I knew that even that much was a milestone for her and I instantly swelled with pride.

_I can ask for no more than that._ I replied happily. I then turned back to Maia and Garran. _So, thoughts on how to escape?_

_Yes,_ Garran spoke up, _we are xenomorphs. We will fight our way out. I am sick and tired of waiting around and waiting for some master plan to appear. Alcander, our mates are in danger. We can do no other than to get them to safety. Do you agree?_

He sounded like a xenomorph warrior, reminding me that though we may be from a more intelligent hive, we are still predators. These petty humans thought they could contain us. They. Were. Wrong. _Yes._ I growled.

_Then it's settled._ Garran said standing up to his full height_. I will not be caged again!_ He roared and stormed the barrier.

**Maia's POV**

It didn't crack or budge. That much had been expected. With another roar, Garran tried again and I had to grip tightly to not fall off from where I was positioned on his back.

Again nothing, though there were nice little vibrations through the ground. Both Garran and Alcander took turns against their barriers without progress. Even lashing their blade like tails produced no result.

_It's no use. We are running out of time_. I thought.

_Do you have any better ideas?_ Alcander asked impatiently.

I hesitated to answer. I couldn't think of much, I mean these cells were designed to hold xenos so I didn't think we would get out easy. But what I did think was an opportunity… well Garran wasn't going to like it. _That male said he was coming back. If they want to "examine" us, then they are going to have to open the doors right?_

Garran started growling immediately. _No. No way. You expect us to just wait here for them? Let them take you? _

_No, not take me. Just open the door_.

_Sure and then we start to fight and they knock us out again. In what way is that a winning plan?_

_I see no other way out. A queen couldn't even get out of here. That was probably what they had in mind when they built these cells. We already tried breaking out. It hasn't worked. They'll be back soon. We need to agree on something. _

_Garran, she may be right_. Admitted Alcander. Garran turned on him with a roar.

_How can you side with her! You would not agree to this if I asked the same of Aubrey! _

_We don't have another choice Garran. Admit it! I believe we are strong enough to keep both females safe. Do you? _

_Yes! But they know I am protective of her. Do you expect them to throw open these doors without protection themselves? They will start sedating us before they even walk in the room!_

_Well now you know to hold your breath_. Alcander retorted. Garran wasn't happy. His tail kept flicking back and forth and low grumbles still sounded from his chest. But we didn't have long to decide because the hiss of gas filling our chamber soon could be heard.

_It's happening_. I couldn't help stating the obvious.

_I guess that's that_. Garran acquiesced. _Maia, observe how the humans operate the doors. Once I give you the command, slide off my back and release Alcander._

_Understood. _

Garran sucked in a large breath and held it then feigned falling to the ground unconscious. For a moment all was still. I had a limited view from beneath Garran's crest so I shifted a bit to see the door clearer and pulled out a short blade I still had tucked away in my new suit. Sure enough, a whole group of humans walked in. The elder from before led the pack. He examined us from beyond the glass and seeming satisfied, put his hand to a pad next to our cell. With a confirming ping, the great door began to slide open.

"Alright, he should be out, but still be careful. They can have slight tremors and even a twitch from this thing could cut you open." Said one of the humans.

The elder then stepped forward. "It hid the female somewhere against its body. Find her but if she truly is his mate, she may not be docile. Check for a pouch or something similar it could have hid her in. Have your tranquilizers ready. I do not want her stressed." I almost rolled my eyes at that. The group began to fill in and as they did so the gas began to filter out. I mentally checked Garran. He had plenty of air left. He'd be fine until it was safe to breathe again.

We had to wait. While the elder was still outside, he could close the doors on us if we acted too soon. The humans started getting really close. I prayed that my new camouflage made me practically invisible.

"Sir, we don't see her. The male is all bone. There is nowhere she could be hidden." Said one of the youngsters.

"First of all, they don't have bone. They have an exoskeleton." The elder said, finally moving in closer. "And secondly did you even check everywhere? There are hundreds of places she could be on its massive body. Check between the ridges. Check under its skull. Check inside its hands." Then he switched his attention to me. "Come on little lady. Do you remember language? Or are you as primitive as the other one." He said turning to look at Aubrey for the first time. I watched his face fall as he saw what Alcander had done. That was Garran's chance.

_NOW!_ He yelled. In a flash he was up with a war cry that had the humans cowering. Teeth biting, claws cutting, tail slashing. As he exploded into action, I slipped off as instructed and raced for the elder. It had to be him. Something special about his hand opened the door. I needed his hand, I just hoped it didn't have to be alive.

I leapt at the old male with a swipe of my blade. He backed away in time but I followed up with another attack. It felt good to fight instead of being helplessly caged. Somewhere, others were panicking or shouting commands or shouting for help. All I focused on was the elder. I leapt at him again, aiming for his heart but he shifted again out of the way. I hissed. This time I faked a running attack and then dropped low to sweep his feet out from under him. His aged body couldn't move fast enough to avoid me and soon he was on the ground. I raised my blade to drive the point home, but he rolled at the last moment so I barely grazed him. I screeched in frustration. I threw myself on top of him to pin him down. As I did he reached into a pocket. No way was I going to allow him to pull anything on me. I slashed my blade down onto his forearm, cutting strait to the bone. The man screamed out in pain and became instantly distracted by it. He tried to move his arm but again my blade fell upon him. With a few more cuts the hand was free.

I didn't need him, just his hand, so I left him there and ran between frenzied humans across the room to the identical pad next to Alcander's pen. I pressed the palm to the pad and the door began to slide open. Yes! Alcander was free. He had Aubrey in his arms and he released a war cry of his own as he raced out into the fray. I whirled and began running back to Garran so we could get out of here. More gas began spilling out of the ceiling and I could see humans coming with the special weapons. The ones that were actually dangerous. We had to leave immediately.

Suddenly, I was hit from the side and went crashing to the floor. A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. "You aren't going anywhere!" Exclaimed the younger male from before. Kyle was his name? Who was this pup to try and stop me!

"Yes. I. Am." I said and brought up my blade from bellow and plunged it to the hilt in his abdomen. His face was a mask of utter shock. I guess he didn't expect that from a female. With the last of his strength he cut a shallow wound on my shoulder with a miniscule blade. A poor excuse of a weapon and a pathetic attempt since he was already dying. With annoyance, I shoved him away and let him fall to the ground with a thud.

_Garran!_ I called. As I turned toward him I could see he was surrounded by bodies and covered with splatters of red blood. He flung his tail in an arch which threw back all who were close to him and quickly ran to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up onto his back. He raced for the doorway and followed Alcander down the corridor.

By this point sirens were sounding and gas was coming out of every vent. Garran had sucked in new air during the fight but now he was holding his breath again. We stuck to the larger main tunnels and wiped out any human we encountered before they could get a shot at us. Granted, a couple got lucky. Garran was oozing green from a couple of wounds and so was Alcander but they kept on going until we were back in the hanger. There we found the doors were shut. Garran cursed. _ Enough with human doors. Hang on tight Maia. _I grabbed tight and Garran raced forward and rammed the door. Alcander followed and they took turned hammering the metal. These doors were built only with basic hinges and little reinforcement. They began to give and finally with the combined force of Garran and Alcander, the doors flew outward and we were free. Light poured in from outside and we raced out to greet it.

**Dr. Gregor Ponvitch POV**

The sirens had been turned off and the cleanup crews were sent to work repairing the mess the beasts had made.

As I looked out the window at the vast forests and then deserts beyond I realized there was nothing to see. They were gone. The best and worst specimens ever recorded were gone. But they had to be here somewhere. They could run but they couldn't get off planet.

No, had them trapped here. Just had to find them.

As I tried to resist the urge to itch the phantom feeling of my missing hand, there suddenly came a knock at the door. "Come" I called. One of the interns walked in.

"Sir, good news. There was enough blood on the scalpel for a proper sample. We were able to run the tests."

"Darn right. Kyle gave his life getting that sample. And I gave my hand! I hope it proved useful?" I inquired.

"Yes, sir. The test result… it was positive. The female is pregnant."

**And I will leave you with that. Until next time. **


End file.
